Love is
by lovewriting22
Summary: Zero Kelvin and Pierre Del Fuego's girlfriends show up  Minotoro, French Twist, Coco Demento and The Flea are interested in their bff's contains partiall spoilars,but girls change them rated t for some scenes I don't own songs some characters I own
1. Meeting Icy and Sparky

Standing outside of the _Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha _(man that IS long) were 2 girls. One of them had sapphire blue hair with light blonde highlights; her outfit consisted of a caprices which was white, a baby blue "cool as ice" T-shirt, underneath a silver cardigan, and white snow boots. Her skin was as white as snow, yet her eyes were ice-blue, with a few hints of sapphire, and her mask started a little above her lip, covered from her nose giving it a small opening over her forehead with openings for her eyes, it was blue with a few white streaks to make it look like it had wings, and this girls name was Icy. Mostly her moves consisted of ice. Standing next to her was a smaller girl who had fire/pink hair with some blond highlights as well. Her outfit consisted of black shorts, a red "hot like the sun" T-shirt, and brown sandals. Her skin was a nice tan color, her eyes were a ruby red color, and her mask was like Icy's yet instead of blue it was red and instead of white it was a bright orange. Her name was Sparky, her moves consisted most on fire, and even though these 2 were different they were actually twin sisters of the Elemental family. "When are they getting out?" asked Sparky impatiently, even though she and her sister had only been waiting for 10 minutes. "Well, in about 30 seconds." Icy said in a soft voice, since she was the shy one of the 2. "How can you be so sure?" Sparky asked looking at her much taller sister, since somehow she could find out anything. "Because they get out at 3:25. On. The. Dot." Icy said while pointing to the big school clock above the main door. At 3:25 the bell rung, just like Icy had said, and most of the kids were getting out of the school walking around, the 2 of them were resting under a tree a few blocks away.

Then Pierre Del Fuego and Zero Kelvin walked out of the school with a mime wrestler, a bull wrestler, a flea wrestler, and a boy and girl wrestler. "There they are." Sparky said while getting up and running to the small group of wrestlers. "Sparky! Wait up!" she tried to yell to her sister who didn't hear her, so with a sight she picked up her and her sisters backpack and pulled out her phone. After a few rings a voice came "Hey Icy, what's up?" said a familiar voice, this familiar voice was one of her best friends a girl named Belle, her other best friend was a girl named Minuet. "Come to_ Foremost World-Renowned International School_ ok? You and Minuet." Icy had said to her close friend. Then a limo pulled up and a girl with yellow/brown braids, brown horns, black jeans, a "Brawn over Brains" T-shirt, and cow-girl boots came out. She was Belle a girl a girl with a crème skin and bright hazel eyes, who was in a high-class family yet still down to Earth, except for when she is wrestling, and of course her moves consisted of bull/cow moves. Her mask was like the girls yet was black with a white outline where there were openings or at the edges. The next girl had on a red and white striped shirt, a red knee-length skirt, black leggings, red dress shoes, and a velvet beret. She was Minuet a female mime wrestler, her skin was a little darker than Icy's, her mask was like the others yet it was white with a black tear drop directly underneath her right eye, and rose pink circles where her cheek bones should be. Her moves basically were where she could mime up objects and use them as if they were real. "So we can finally meet them?" asked Bell excitingly, since she and Sparky had been talking about them for a while. "Yeah I think so." Icy said while looking the direction her sister went. Minuet just gave thumbs up sign and made a sign that looked like walking, then pointed in the direction that Sparky had gone. "Okay Minuet, let's go Belle." Icy said leading the way for her 2 best friends. _Man this will be interesting_ though Icy as she, Bell, and Minuet caught up with Sparky in front of the school. "Pierre!" yelled Sparky waving her hands in the air trying to get his attention.


	2. Slammin

_In the School Before the Bell Rang_

"-She is really nice to." Zero Kelvin said finishing what he was saying. "Wow, to bad your girlfriend isn't real." Said Rikochet putting quote marks with his hands around "girlfriend". "How does Rikochet do that weird thing with his hands!" Yelled the Flea trying to do that quote thing with his hands, yet kept failing at it. "But she is real! Just like Pierre's girlfriend!" Zero Kelvin yelled at Rikochet, who had been asking him about if and who they were dating. "Yeah Rikochet, me and Zero Kelvin are telling the truth." Said Pierre (I am not goanna type their full names so it will be Pierre and Zero) trying to stand up for his friend. (This is taking place in season 1 a little after episode 3). At their table were also Buena Girl, Minotoro, and French Twist, all of them were really just listening to the argument. "Well prove it then! If you are telling the truth then we should be able to meet them. Right?" commented Rikochet to prove that he was right. "How? We haven't seen them in a week! They left for a wrestling competition." Yelled Zero trying to think of a way to prove they did exist.

_**BRING**_

"Hey! That's the bell you guys. Time to get ready to walk home again." Said Buena Girl since the bus had been destroyed by the Hairy Knuckles Academy a few weeks ago. As the small group walked out the door Zero and Pierre tried to think of a way to prove that their girlfriends did exist when. "Pierre!" yelled a faint yet familiar voice coming from the school entrance coming from a girl who was waving her hands standing with 3 other familiar faces that Pierre and Zero knew. "Sparky?" Pierre yelled since he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Icy…" Zero said in a somewhat dazed and out of it tone of voice, nether one of them could have expected that their girlfriends would have shown up. Grabbing Icy's hand Sparky started running towards them, and Icy was trying to make her sister to ease up on her grip. With a slight flick of the wrist Sparky let go of Icy, yet she made her trip so she fell right into Zero, Icy's boyfriend. "S-sorry Zero, Sparky is just…..well, um, Sparky." Icy said with a slight blush on her face while getting off of Zero and helping him up. "Um….No problema, Icy…." Zero said with an equal blush on his face, when the 2 looked at each other's eyes, their eyes immediately went to looking at the ground.

"Guess those 2 are still the same huh hot-stuff?" asked Sparky looking at her boyfriend Pierre. "Yep, you got that right Sparks" said Pierre looking at Sparky, while she slipped her hand into his. "Yo Belle, Minuet," said Pierre to Belle and Minuet who were just walking up to the scene in front of them. "Yo guys I don't know," Belle said to Pierre, "You may not know us but we know you thanks to Sparks and Icy's yearbook," said Pierre indicating that he and Zero actually knew them before they were introduced to each other. "Um….who is the girls?" Rikochet asked Zero and Pierre, since nobody but them knew who they were. Pierre just smiled at him a little, "Well that kinda of mean Rikochet, since we were just talking about them." "No way dude, I know that you had made them up," Rikochet said trying not to believe it. "This is Sparky my girlfriend," Pierre said while pointing to the Sparky "Hey what's up?" she said with a confident tone. "These are their friends Belle and Minuet (spelled her name wrong before was Minute)," pointing to them indicating who they were, you could also see that Minotoro's and French Twist's jaws fell a little more open. (And by a little I mean **alot**) "You'll catch flies if you 2 keep your mouths open like that," Belle said to Minotoro and French Twist, who weren't really listening. So she went up to Minotoro, closed his mouth, and patted him on the head, and Minuet did the same for French Twist.

Then Rikochet looked at Icy and Zero who were in the same position still, looking at the ground while blushing. "Last but not least is Icy, Zero's girlfriend; she is also Sparky's twin sister, cool huh," Pierre said while looking at his other friends. Zero was about to say something when he was interrupted by The Fleas' stomach growling. "Sorry, but can we continue this conversation at the Slammin' Donuts," asked Rikochet who was also hungry. "Need a ride," asked Belle who clapped and a limo was in front of the school. On the way there Sparky and Pierre were talking about what happed while Sparky was gone, Rikochet and The Flea talked about donuts, Buena Girl, Icy, and Belle were talking about wrestling with Minuet watching. French Twist, Minotoro, and Zero were silent the whole way there. When they got their Mr. Flea was trying to get a karaoke machine inside the building, yet it was too heavy for him, "Want some help?" Belle then tried to move it but couldn't pick it up either, and then she backed towards the building and sat down."Ok then, you're up Icy," said Sparky pushing her sister forward, "Icy shouldn't hurt herself, she is too dainty, even Mr. Flea couldn't do it, Icy might get hurt," said Mr. Flea. After pausing for a little while, "to dainty huh?" asked Icy in a quiet voice, then Icy surprised everyone by picking up the karaoke machine by turning her arms into what looked like ice. "zero, could you-," before she finished Zero had opened both of the doors," thanks," said Icy as she walked in and installed the karaoke machine.

Everyone just followed and sat at an empty booth together, except for Icy and Sparky, Sparky carried in a Rock Band style instruments and carried them over to Icy to install. Then they ordered 3 dozen donuts on the house for installing the machine, along with a vanilla and chocolate milkshake with 4 straws. When Icy and Sparky came back there was a conversation about wrestling when, "Ok 3 dozen donuts, a vanilla and a chocolate milkshake on the house, and…*gasp* a-are you the Icy, Sparky, Belle, and Minuet?" asked Mrs. Flea. They all nodded yes, then Mrs. Flea called Mr. Flea over, "Mr. Flea, do you know who Mrs. Flea is talking to! She is talking to the famous 4!" Mrs. Flea yelled, nobody else was there so everyone except Pierre, Zero, Belle, Minuet, Sparky, and Icy were like "who?" "Wait a memento Mrs. Flea has to get something," and with that she ran away then a minute later she came back with a piece of paper, a magazine, a pen, a marker, and a T-shirt. "Please give Mrs. Flea an autograph," Mrs. Flea asked with a huge smile.

"Um, who are they Mrs. Flea?" asked Mr. Flea to his wife, she then showed them the magazine with all 4 girls on the cover. Buena Girl took it and read an article in it, "The famous 4 has struck again, these 4 girls have toppled the top best female wrestler's chart once again by defeating the Himalayan wrestling team in less than 1 minute. Separate Section; Minuet has beaten the Mime Club at Russian wrestling school proving her #4 spot, Belle has beaten the Bull Fighters High School wrestling team saving a group of bulls showing of her #3 place on the chart, Sparky has beaten the Fire Academy of Doom saving her #2 spot, and last but not least is always #1 Icy, who has beaten the other top 7 wrestlers in the annual Top 8 Wrestlers competition last week! Keep up the good work girls, and fans stay tuned to see what happens next." While Buena Girl was reading Belle, Minuet, Sparky, and Icy had finished signing Mrs. Fleas T-shirt, and paper, so then Mrs. Flea took the magazine and gave it to them to sign as well.

Once that was done Mrs. Flea asked if they would sing something, "All of us?" asked Sparky, to which Mrs. Flea responded yes, "Then we are going to need a towel and a bucket of water." She said while looking at Minuet. Then Minuet tried to run but Belle pinned her down on the ground since she was right next to her, Mrs. Flea came back with it. Then Icy took the towel, dunked it in the water, then rubbed it on Minuets mask, when the towel came of the white on her mask was gone, instead it was a caramel color instead. "I really hate when you guys do that." said Minuet to which everyone except for Belle, Sparky, and Icy gasped. "B-But she is a mime," said Buena Girl, "Yes, but in her family if the white on her mask is removed by water then she can talk." said Sparky. Then the "famous 4" went over to the karaoke machine and picked a song.

_**Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls **_

[Minuet:]  
>When I was just a little girl,<br>My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
>And she'd read me a story.<br>[Belle:]  
>It always was about a princess in distress<br>and how a guy would save her  
>and end up with the glory.<br>[Icy:]  
>I'd lie in bed<br>And think about  
>The person that I wanted to be,<br>[Sparky:]  
>Then one day I realized<br>The fairy tale life wasn't for me.  
>[ALL:]<br>I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<br>Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On my own I will survive<br>Unless somebody's on my side  
>Don't wanna be<br>No, no, no one else.  
>I'd rather rescue myself.<br>[Icy:]  
>Someday I'm gonna find someone<br>Who wants somebody's soul heart and mind  
>Whos not afraid to show that he loves me<br>[Minuet:]  
>Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am<br>Don't need nobody taking care of me  
>[Belle:]<br>(I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
>[Sparky:]<br>When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<br>Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
>I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On my own I will survive<br>Unless somebody's on my side  
>Don't wanna be<br>No, no, no one else.  
>I'd rather rescue myself.<p>

[ALL:]  
>I can slay my own dragons. ( MY own dragons)<br>I can dream my own dreams (my own dreams)  
>My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me<br>So I'm gonna set me free  
>[ALL:]<br>I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<br>Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On my own I will survive<br>Unless somebody's on my side  
>I don't wanna be like Cinderella,<br>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
>Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.<br>I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
>For a handsome prince to come and save me<br>On my own I will survive  
>Unless somebody's on my side<br>Don't wanna depend  
>On, no one else.<br>I'd rather rescue myself.  
>I don't wanna be like Cinderella,<br>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
>Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.<br>I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On my own I will survive<br>Unless somebody's on my side  
>Don't wanna depend<br>On, no one else.  
>I'd rather rescue myself<p>

After they finished everyone stood up and cheered, whistled, and clapped. The girls took a bow then went back to the booth. "That was amazing," said Pierre hugging Sparky, "Yeah it was," said Zero looking at Icy, which in turned made them blush, yet they still made eyes contact. Then that was a big opener to the group, Buena Girl and Icy were talking about the code of mask wrestling, Belle was talking to Minotoro about the places she had traveled with Minotoro listening very closely, French Twist and Minuet were talking mime so not many people understood them, Icy laid her head on Zero's shoulder with him laying his head on top of her's while they both finished the vanilla milkshake, Sparky and Peirre were holding hands and finishing up the chocolate milkshake. Rikochet and The Flea were still talking about donuts (Talk about something else for once!) while Mr. and Mrs. Flea were in the kitchen making donuts for tomorrow. Then it got dark so everyone had to go home, but not without a kiss on the cheek for Peirre and Zero from Sparky and Icy.

Belle then shook Minotoro's hands for some reason, which Minuete did the same for French Twist then the "Famous 4" left. "Wow." Said Minotoro as he and French twist looked a 2 separate pieces of paper. "What?" asked Rikochet, "Well…I think me and French Twist both got dates for Saturday this week." He said still looking at the paper which read "be at the Park 3 pm on Saturday Ciao- Belle", while French Twist's was "meet me at Tress Bein at 3 on Saturday to talk about mime skills- Minuet". Zero was still in a love-struck daze from the kiss so he wasn't paying much attention to it, "See you tomorrow at school guys, later" he said before walking home. After everyone said good bye they all went home.


	3. At Night

**MINOTORO's HOUSE**

Man, as I was walking to my front door all I could think about was how Belle was really nice, sweet, kind, yet still strong like a bull. It was amazing that a girl like that existed on this Earth, a girl that's perfect in my opinion. When I told my mom about her and the date she hit me with a million questions with my dad and sister there to man, I hope French Twist has a better time with this that I do.  
>(Can see French Twist's dad at mucha-lucha/episodul-06-bring-your-dad-to-lucha-day-our-founder-video_)  
><strong>FRENCH TWIST's HOME<strong> (French Twist's point of view)

As I came to my black and white walked house I was still looking at the note that Minuet had given me, I had a date! A date with a beautiful mime girl that was amazing in every way I could think of. When she and I were talking to ourselves she told me alot. About who she was, what she liked, who her friends were, and a lot of other great things about her. As I was walking up to my front door I put the note into my pocket, to make sure my brother or sister wouldn't get it. I didn't need those 2 to ruin the great mood I was in, and to think it was all because of her, a girl I hadn't known for more than 24 hours yet already have a date.

As I opened the front door my brother was asking about where I had been, why I had came home at 5:30 and said that dad would ground me for being late. Yet while he said that all I could think about was the way Minuet smiled and talked always was in a soothing yet very cheerful way. Walking past my brother I went upstairs to my room so I could be by myself. I was kind of glad that we could talk in the house; another thing that I liked about the house was that on the outside it was black and white, yet on the inside it was colorful and bright. Yet not as bright as Minuet's smile, no nothing could top her smile, not even the sun.

My mom called us all down for diner where everyone ate together, my mom at dad sat opposite of each other, while me, my brother Mark, my older sister Siren, and my baby sister Lou were on the other 2 long only difference between me and my mom was that my mom had the same kind of mask as me, yet instead of triangles around her eyes she had black circles, giving her eyes a darker effect. She had the same kind of clothing like mine, actually like most of us, yet instead of pants she wore a white skirt.

Siren has the same mask, and eyes as mom, yet her shirt has ruffles on it, making it look a little fancy, and she also had a skirt. Lou has also the same mask as my mom, yet she has black eyes, like me and dad. She wears a smaller version of a shirt like mine, and she wore white shorts, hey she is only 4 and half years old. Lastly Siren looked exactly like our mom, yet she has red lips instead. "So bro are you doing anything on Saturday?" asked Mark, for some reason I knew he would ask that question. "How come?" I asked back, worried that I had forgotten something or an event I had to do.

Then Mark looked at our mom and dad, after a little while of silence I knew I had forgotten something. "Sweetie, it's our family picnic Saturday, remember?" my mom said, her sky blue eyes a little worried and her red/pink lips were made into a slight frown. Oh man, that's what I forgot, "Um...Son, do you have other plans?" asked my dad, his black eyes showing a little concern. "Um...Well, you see. um," was all I could say without me realizing that Lou had gotten the note out of my pocket, got on my mom's lap, and began pointing from me to the note.

"What's this Lou, does it have to do with your big brother?" my mom asked before she took the note from Lou's hand and began to read it out load."Meet me at Tress Bein at 3 on Saturday to talk about mime skills- Minuet" was what my mom read, and everyone had heard because we were all listening. I could literally feel my face going as red as a tomato, wishing that I could hide behind a invisible curtain. "Is this why you have been in a daze son, because of this girl named...Minueet?" my dad asked a little confused. "It's Minuet dad, and she isn't just a girl she's a mime to. She is a beautiful,  
>mime who is really funny as well. She is also..." I found myself rambling on and on about her till everyone had finished their diners. "She sounds nice, when may we meet her?" asked my mom, who was cleaning the table. "When he does," sad my brother, man can you find anyone more annoying? "She is real," I said to him, he could always get somebody angry at him. "Then invite her to diner tomorrow." said Siren, this idea was also approved by mom and dad, they thought it would be nice to meet her as well. Man I had a weird family that loves each other, yet annoys each other as much as possible.<p> 


	4. Oh Snap!

SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"Man, you guy's my parents, and sis were bombing me with questions on Belle. Since I had to tell them about the date." said Minotoro, right now he was talking to Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Zero, and Pierre." The Flea doesn't see your problem Minotoro. What is wrong?" asked The Flea with his mouth full of mystery meat. After what happened yesterday they all talked about what had happened after they had gone home, and what was weird was that French Twist had actually talked! But man, his little sister seems really smart, and or quiet and stealthy. "Attention student's today parents are coming to watch 4 of the students here try to beat my brothers 4 top wrestlers. The event will begin in 2 hours, and the wrestlers will be here at the same time. Also French Twist, Minotoro, Zero Kelvin, Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, and Pierre Del Fuego please come to my office that is all students." then the headmistress hung up.

IN HEADMISTERESSES OFFICE

"Yes Headmistress, is there something wrong?" asked Rikochet, since he was the only one who was okay with asking her. "Well I need you, Buena Girl, and The Flea to train French Twist, Minotoro, Zero Kelvin and Pierre Del Fuego for the wrestling match." said the Headmistress in a surprisingly happy tone."But why don't me, Rikochet, and The Flea do it, not trying to argue Headmistress." said Buena Girl wanting to know why them. "I think it will be a better if they do this Buena girl, now if you don't mind will you, Rikochet, and The Flea start your training session with the boys?" asked the Headmistress, still keeping her nice tone of voice. Deciding not to push their luck and not do something The Flea would do everyone left the room. "Why do you think that she wants us to fight against these guys?" asked Zero, and really no one could answer his question. "Well for whatever reason she wants us to train with you guys, so let's go." said Rikochet, a little disappointed that he couldn't battle the other school.

AFTER 2 HOURS OF TRAINING IN THE HALLWAYS

"Man, that was a long training session huh." said Minotoro along with the others completely tired out. "Why are you guys so tired?" asked a voice coming from the door, and to everyone's surprise it was Belle who asked. Yet she wasn't the only one there, there was also Icy, Sparky, and Minuet, along with a few adults behind them. "Good luck Belle, create honor more for our family." said a tall bull man. This man had the same skin as Belle, yet he had blue eyes, unlike Belle's hazel eyes. He also had brown hair, the same as the women standing next to him. Yet she had on a cow print skirt, a black vest, and a white shirt. Both their masks were the same as Belle's. "Si papa, love you and mama." said Belle as her parents walked away.

"Minuet, show them what it is to be in our family." said 1 of the 2 women still left. She had a mask like Minuet's yet instead the black part highlighted where her eyebrows were suppose to be. She wore a raspberry beret, a red tunic, and a black knee-length skirt, and the same shoes as Minuet. She had Minuet's dark chestnut brown hair, yet her skin was darker then her's. The man next to her wore a white button down shirt, dark blue pants, and black dance shoes. To them Minuet took of her beret, which let her hair fall down to her waist, and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sparky, Icy do your best." said the last 2 parents there. The girl had the same hair as Icy, yet her eyes were a warm ocean-blue color, and her skin was a little darker, like Minuet's. She wore blue jeans, white 2 inch high heels, and a sky blue button down shirt that has ruffles at the arms, bottom, and neck line. The man next to her wore a red button down shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. His skin and hair were like Sparky's yet his eyes had specks of yellow in them."Si mama, Si papa," was the reply the girls gave their parents as they were walking to the auditorium.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Buena Girl after she hugged Icy. "Well," Icy paused looking at her sister and friends who nodded," we are here to challenge you guys, our principle is your guys' Headmistress brother."  
>"You mean we have to fight you guys?" asked Minotoro, he didn't want to hurt Belle. "Yep, and don't think we will go easy on you guys just cause we know you guys." Belle said to Minotoro, who wanted to prove that she was just as tough as him. "Girl's we need to be going." said a man that was behind them, he looked just like the Headmistress, yet he had on pants instead of a skirt.<p>

"Si principle Head, later boys." said Sparky as she and the other "famous 4" members went with the strange man. "Guy's I don't want to hurt Minuet." French Twist said, still talking only to them for today. "Well, I don't want to face Icy, and it's not because she is to weak." said Zero, who was a little scared about his match against his own girlfriend. "Well, we will just have to see how this al turns out in the match then." said Rikochet, who was a little excited about what was going to happen. Even though what was going to happen is something that surprises everyone.


	5. Minuet vs French Twist

(sorry wrong site before for French Twist's dad- this is the right one= /mucha-lucha/episodul-16-calling-all-monsters-pig-out-video_)  
>IN THE PEPERATION ROOM BEFORE FIRST MATCH<p>"Good luck my son. Don't give up against that female mime."said French Twist's dad who was also their with his brother, mom and sister. "Thanks dad." said French Twist who was a little down because the first round was him facing off against Minuet. "What is wrong my son?" asked his mom, somehow she always knew when something was wrong. "Well that girl I'm facing the girl that I was telling you guys about last night." French Twist said while looking at the ground very scared about what was going to happen in the match. "Ah so that is it, well if you do care about her then just fight her." was what his mom said. "Si, show her that you are not afraid of fight people just because of a few set backs." said his dad who was actually comforting him for once. "If things don't work out though, can I ask her out?" asked Mark who had stayed quiet up until then. To his remark though Lou smacked him behind his head, man my family is loco. Then they left to find their seats, except for his mom who walked over to Minuet, oh man this can not end well.<p>

A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE THE MATCH

"Hello, um...Minuet right?" asked , who wanted to meet the girl her son had talked about. "Oh, si, and I think you may be French Twist's mom right?" asked Minuet suddenly nervous about meeting her. "Si, my son has told me a lot about you." said trying to lightin the conversation a little.  
>"Oh, well..." was all Minuet had said before she looked at the ground with a blush on her face. "I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family in dinner tonight?" asked who was hoping to know more about her already. "Not tonight sorry, but perhaps tommorrow if that is ok then?" Minuet was still a little shocked about French Twist talking about her to his family, now they ask her over to diner! "Well why not tonight Minuet?" Mrs. Twist didn't understand that part of this conversation right now. "Well me, and my teamates are going to dinner after this, us along with our family." Minuet didn't know what else to say about that. "Well alright then, I can see already you are a girl who keep up with things, so tommorrow it shall be, bye Minuet, nice meeting you" said walking away. "That could not have been any harder." Minuet said before walking to the stage.<p>

ON THE WRESTILING RING

"In this corner we have the silent, the daring, the mime, French Twist!" said Mr. Midcarda pointing in the corner of French Twist with an applause rising from the crowd around. "In the other corner we have the also silent, the sweet, also a mime, Minuet!" Mr. Midcarda said pointing to Minuete's corner, Minuet had put her hair down under her hat so that you could see if instead of it hiding, for the match, and she was politly curtsying to the applause she had gotten. "Ok you 2 lets have a good fight, now shake hand." he said steping away so the 2 could shake hands. The 2 came up, shook hands, and tiped their hats at each other to signal a start. "Ok, their are simple rules to this match, no injures that lead to a month in a hospital. So now without furthor ado." taking a deep breath in everyone yelled "LUCHARAAAN!" *Ding Ding Ding* Here the match goes!

Minuet makes the first move by charging at French Twist and tackiling him to the ground. With his dad's words ringing in his ears French Twist pull out his imaginary rubber chickens and hits Minuet off him. Minuet smashes into one of the polls a little dizzy, yet she snaps out of it and pulls out her imaginary whip and in return whips French Twist who jumps back into the corner poll by acident. When Minuet began to come at him again this time he put up an imaginary house around him to protect him from any angle. Then Minuet ran into the house, slaming against the wall so hard it almost it didn't, so Minuet stepped back a little and looked at the imaginary house infront of her, giving a shrug she pulled up an imaginary chair and book and waited.  
>Seeing this French Twist was a little confused about this action, he thought for sure that she would try to break the house, but why isn't she.<p>

Then Minuet pulled out a real jug of water and another jug and began switching the water between each jug. Then French Twist realised his one fault in the imaginary house, he couldn't use the invisible toilet with everyone here. French Twist kept hearing the sound of water and then he began to shake a little,  
>because Minuet's plan was working. To where he would destroy the house from the inside instead of her destroying the house form the outside. Minuet stoped for a little bit and put an out house bathroom on the other side of the ring, then she began with the water again. After a few more exchanges of water French Twist finally gave in and tore down the house and ran to the bathroom as fast as a cheetah ran after its prey. Then when he did that Minuet stood up and took a bow to the crowd who were actually almost going to the bathroom themselves by laughing.<p>

When French Twist came out Minuet was right outside the door and she once again used her imaginary whip, yet this time she wraped it around French Twist's body so that he was caught. Most people yelled for French Twist to fight his way out of the whip, or beg for freedom and cry like a little baby which came from Mark. French Twist tried his best to get free, yet the whip just tightened around him if he tried to struggle, which from what he could see made Minuet's eyes look a little sad. They were almost begging him not to fight against it, as if she knew the whip was hurting him as he struggled.  
>So finally he gave up, and when he did Minuet let go of the whip, which still held him, and pinned him to the ground. "1!2!3! The winner is Minuet! Point goes to the opposing team.!" said Mr. Midcarda.<p>

When he said that Minuet undid the whip and gave French Twist a hug. This suprised French Twist so much that he froze up and didn't move an inch, even when Minuet let go and went over to her team."Uh...Hello...Earth to French Twist." said Peirre, trying to snap French Twist out of his daze. Finally he came to and looked around, as if trying to remember where he was. "Your at the school French Twist, you just lost a match to Minuet, and you froze after she had hugged you on the stage after untying you." said Buena Girl trying to help him remember. When he remembered everything his face turned towards the floor with a blush on it. "Hey it's ok man," said Minotoro trying to chear him up, even though his turn was next against Belle. Then French Twist walked over to meet his family, oh man is this going to be long.

"HA! You think you could give me a few pointers how not to impress a girl!" asked his brother in a teasing tone, man sometimes you wish you could punch him.  
>"Mark! Stop that," their mom yelled at him, "also she will be coming to dinner tommorrow." With that his family then got in a big conversation on what is going to happen when she is over. This is going to take a while to get planes. After a little while though they left to leave him alone so he could think. But before that he could hear footsteps behind there was a tap on his shoulder, and to his suprise it was Minuet standing right behind him.<p>

"Is there something wrong Minuet?" French Twist asked Minuet, wondering why she had come to him after their match."Nothing is wrong French Twist, it's just that you forgot something." Minuet said that with a soft smile on her face, looking at him with the same ocean blue eyes that were watching him before. "What?" French Twist didn't know that he had forgotten something up there, and he couldn't remember taking anything up there."This," and with that Minuet took his face in one of her soft and delicate hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for the nice match French Twist." With that Minuet turned around and walked over to her friends, leaving French Twist for the second time, yet this time with a his mouth hung open, along with a blush, along with a pale-pink lipstick mark on his right cheek. Finally French Twist walked back over to his bench, watching Minotoro get ready for his match with Belle, man you gotta love life huh? 


	6. Belle vs Minotoro

BEFORE MINOTORO AND BELLE'S MATCH

"Hey French Twist what's up?" asked Rikochet, who could see that something had happened to French Twist. All French Twist did was shook his head, meaning that nothing was wrong. "Then why aren't you talking?" asked Minotoro, since he needed something to take his mind off of the match he was going to be in, in a little while. After a little while of looking at the ground with Minotoro, Rikochet, Peirre, Zero, and The Flea staring at him, he pointed to his mask a little under his right dot. "What I don't see any-" Zero stoped when him and the other guys saw a pale pink impression of a lip underneath the dot, it was hard to see at first since French Twist was hiding his face.

"Dude, where did that come from?" asked Rikochet, wanting to know just as much as any of the other guys. To answer his question French Twist pointed to Minuet who was listening to what Icy was telling her, yet when she saw French Twist point at her she waved. "The Flea would like to honor you with the hug of congratulations!" yelled The Flea giving French Twist a hug that was almost chocking him to death. "Easy Flea you might kill him." said Peirre who was happy for his mime friend. The Flea let go of French Twist, who then let in a big breath of air. "Well guys wish me luck." said Minotoro as he began walking up the stairs to his match with the girl that he really liked yicks!

BEFORE THE MATCH ON THE GIRL'S SIDE

"You did what Minuet?" asked Icy wanting to make sure she had seen was correct. Minuet couldn't talk right now because she was embarrassed about what she had done with French Twist. "So let me get this straight Minuet, you walked up to French Twist after his family walked away, talked for about 5 seconds, took his face in one of your hands, and kissed him on the cheek?" asked Buena Girl, who was surprised that Minuet had done something like that right off the bat. Then something caught Minuet's eye and she waved to the boys, since French Twist was pointing at her, and to that Buena Girl thought was still strange.  
>"Also apparently his mom also invited you over to their house tomorrow for dinner?" asked Sparky, and to this Minuet looked at the ground and nodded her head yes. "When Fifi hears this she will flip so much that she will not smell like a skunk!" Sparky said referring to her best friend (meet her later on). "Ok then guys, wish me luck ok?" said Belle as she stepped into the ring.<p>

ON THE RING

"Ok for the second match we have the strong, the bull, Minotoro!" said Mr. Midcarda pointing to Minotoro, who was just waving to the crowd who gave him an applause. "In the other corner we have the sassy, the also bull, Belle!" Mr. Midcarda said pointing to Belle, who for this match had put her hair into a ponytail instead of just pigtails. "Ok, same rules you 2, no injuries that cause a month in the hospital, got it?" he asked and as a reply both of them nodded their heads to him. "Very well then, now you 2 shake hands and return to your posts." when he said the last word he stepped back, not wanting to get in between 2 bull masked wrestlers. The 2 shook hands, yet Minotoro could have sworn that he felt Belle squeeze his hands in a way that reminded him of how his mom use to hold his hand when he was 4. After that the 2 went back to their posts and got ready for when the signal was given. Taking in another deep breath him and the stadium yelled "LUCHARAAAN!" *Ding Ding Ding*! The match begins with a quick start.

Right off the bat the 2 began to come at each other by pointing their horns and running as fast as they can. To this then the 2 got off into a horn fight by just trying to knock each other to the ground by just using their horns. After a little while Belle got bored so she yelled "Strength of the Bull!" and her arm became incased with a black and white light and she grabbed Minotoro's horns. "Good luck using that kind of-" Minotoro stopped speaking when Belle pick him and held him above her head. Minotoro was scared of what was going to happen next, so what he did was he held Belle's head with his hands and didn't let go of her, or at least not until she put him down. When that happened Belle almost lost her balance and would have toppled them both over, if it hadn't been for them standing next to the border ropes.

When Belle finally got back her balance she did a flip and made it so that Minotoro was hit on the ground right on his head. Finally Minotoro let go of Belle's head and was lying on the ground dizzy from the flip. Seeing the Minotoro wasn't paying attention, Belle jumped on him and tried to pin him down so that the match would be over. Yet Minotoro wasn't giving up without a fight, so when he felt more weight on him he flipped over and tried to pin Belle down this time."1,2-" Mr. Midcarda began, yet Belle knew better than that, so she took Minotoro's left arm and flipped him off of her, just when Mr. Midcarda was just about to say 3. "Dang it!" yelled Minotoro as he flew into a corner poll, he was this close to winning the match and ending this big fight and winning a point for his team.

While Minotoro was trying to stand up Belle tackled him again, yet this time she used the same "strength of the bull" thing that she had used before. Struggling to get up Minotoro was scared that Belle would win for more than one reason. The main reason was that if Belle would beat him, then he would not be able to go out with her on Saturday. He would be too ashamed of himself to do that. "1! 2! 3! The winner is Belle, point goes to the opposing team!" yelled Mr. Midcarda, and with that Belle got off of Minotoro and helped him up. "Thanks for the good match Minotoro, maybe we could talk about it on Saturday." said Belle with a smile on her face. "No we can't, I lost to you and that means that I am not worthy of the date." said Minotoro looking at the ground while walking off the stage.

Belle couldn't believe her ears, and when she realized what Minotoro had said she ran as fast as she could to catch up with him. When she got to him he was almost to his team completely, and turned him around and gave him a hug which surprised him so much you couldn't believe it. "I don't care if you beat me or not Minotoro, I don't care if you say you're not worthy, I think you're worthy. Your wrestling skills are only one thing that I like about you." after saying that Belle looked Minotoro in the eyes and didn't say another word. Minotoro just couldn't believe his ears when he heard Belle say everything that she did, and it made him feel like a million bucks and more.

Yet he didn't feel that way after what happened next though, Belle hugged him and he saw that she was crying a little, and she just put her head on his shoulders. Minotoro was surprised that she did such a thing to just a guy like him, and he felt awful that he was the reason why she was crying. So he did what he thought was right and hugged Belle back, and just let her lightly cry on his shoulder until she stopped, which was only a minute longer. "Sorry..." was all she said as she let go of him, yet Minotoro didn't let go of her just in case she needed a little while longer.

"You don't need to be sorry, and I should be the one apologizing."Said Minotoro, and he wasn't afraid if his team heard him. "Never cry again, you are not that kind of girl to cry, you are-" yet he was cut off when Belle smashed her lips into his. Yet after that it was softer and calm then rough, Minotoro couldn't think straight for a few seconds, yet after him after he realized it he joined in. It wasn't a problem though, all they did was kiss on the lips and nothing more, and after a few more seconds of this the 2 stopped and took a step back from each other.

"So, still think you're not worthy?" asked Belle with a smile and a blush on her face, she was happy for more than one reason. Before he could say anything though he felt someone give him a hug from behind, and to his surprise it was his mom. His mom had the same skin, and hair as him, yet she had grey eyes unlike his and his dad's brown eyes. She was wearing a red silk top, a black knee-length skirt, rouge dress shoes, and red and gold bangles. "Oh, my baby boy got his first kiss." said Minotoro's mom and gave her son a big hug, and you could see Minotoro's face go red. "M-mom!" yelled Minotoro, embarrassed that his mom did that in front of Belle.

"Who is this boy Belle?" asked Belle's dad who he and his wife came while Minotoro's mom was giving him a hug. "W-well...Um...he is Minotoro, the boy I'm going on a date with on Saturday." said Belle while shifting her weight from foot to foot. "So you are the famous Belle that my Minotoro has been talking about." said Minotoro's mom who was embarrassing him even more. "Yes, and we are her parents I am Kyle, and this is my wife Belinda, and you young man may call us Mr. and Mrs. Steer." said Belle's dad to both Minotoro and his mom. "You may call me Shale and my husband is Marcel, and you Belle may call us Mr. and Mrs. Bull." said Minotoro's mom to all of them.

After a conversation between their parents they said it was okay to date each other with only a few rules. Like no later than 8:30 without one of the parents with them. Plus a few other ones that are a little bit too embarrassing to speak of, and were a little um...Well let's leave it at that, and not return to this same subject unless needed to in a situation of importance. Anyway, there was a break time before the last 2 battles left so everyone just went to relax for the most part.


	7. Break Time pt1

**Break From Matches (1 hour long)**

"Man, my match with Belle was one of the toughest that I have ever had no trying to offend you Rikochet." said Minotoro talking to his team and friends. "No problema Minotoro, I'm just sad that I can't be in any of the matches." Said Rikochet a little bummed that he had to sit on the sidelines. "Ohla mi amigos!" said Icy walking over to the small group of friends. "Icy!" yelled Buena girl running to her new found friend that had a lot of the same interests as her. "What are you doing over here?" asked Buena Girl as she let go of Icy, who almost suffocated by her hug. "Well, I came over here to ask Zero something." said Icy looking at everyone. "Sure Icy, what is it you want to talk about?" as if Zero really had to ask. "Let's make our battle interesting my making the winner ask the loser one thing, and the loser must obey." said Icy looking right into Zero's sapphire eyes. "You are on." Zero said while shaking Icy's hand to make it official, and he knew that he would lose yet he wouldn't give up. With that the 2, still holding hands, went to the concession stand to get a snack.

"Well those 2 really know how to enter then leave huh?" said Minotoro, who was a little envious of his ice friend for having a relationship like that. "Hey guys come over here!" yelled their friend Penny Plutonium, who was looking at a computer screen. "What is it Penny?" asked Pierre who was worried that something bad had happened before his match with Sparky. "Nothing it's just that I found some info about the girl's you guys are fighting, take a look." Penny said while turning the computer screen towards them. On the screen was a list of Luchadors with rankings and their names. "It's a list of the top 10 student mask wrestlers in the world." said Buena Girl looking at the list completely. "Yep, and this is why the girls are known as the famous 4, and the list also states when they became that rank." said Pierre explaining the list to them.

**Top 10 Lucha Wrestlers**

1st place= Icy Elemental, since 4 years in a row

2nd place= Sparky Elemental, since 3 and a half years in a row

3rd place= Belle Steer, for 3 years in a row

4th place= Minuet Serenade, for 3 years in a row

5th place= Sheen Ice, for 4 years in a row

6th place= Heat Streak, for 3 and a half years in a row

7th place= Matador Plear, for 3 years in a row

8th place= Le Mime (xiaolin showdown character, usage later), for 3 years in a row

9th place= Fifi Stinkles, for 2 years in a row

10th place= Ming-Ming Cirius, for 2 years in a row

"Wow, when was this list posted?" asked Rikochet who didn't know how strong there new friends were. "Oh, I'd say it was updated about a few weeks ago." said a voice from behind them, and the voice belonged to Belle with Minuet and Sparky behind her. "I never knew you guys were such great wrestlers." said Penny, who had heard about the 4 from the group. Then at that time Icy and Zero came back with drinks and snacks for everyone. "Ok a strawberry slushy for Minuet, spicy bell peppers for Sparky, a vanilla milkshake for Belle, a watermelon slice for Rikochet, Buena Girl, and Penny, French toast for French Twist, donuts for Minotoro, and The Flea, and a vanilla and chocolate milkshake for me and Icy." said Zero as he and Icy passed out snacks and drinks.

"You guys are that tough of wrestlers?" asked Rikochet with a piece of watermelon in his mouth. "Si, we are ranked every year in a competition and-"Icy was cut off by a smell hitting everyone's nose. "Flea!" yelled everyone except Icy, Minuette, Belle, and Sparky. "What the Flea did not do it, yet it smells very good though." said the Flea, who was a little smitten with the scent. "Gracias" said a voice from behind everyone, and everyone turned around to see who it was. "Oh. Hey Fifi, glad you could make it." Belle said to the mystery girl behind them.

Fifi has coco brown eyes, mucky brown hair that is let down, and brown skin like dirt. She had on dark brown jeans, a black tunic, and grey boots. Fifi's moves were a lot like the Flea's were she used moves to disgust her enemy's. Fifi was also with another girl, and this time Coco, who just walked over, was interested in her. The other girl had strawberry hair in pigtails, happy grey eyes, and the same skin as Minuet's. She wore a pink/orange/yellow shirt, black pants, and a yellow and white flower on her shirt, and a red clown nose. She was Ming-Ming and her moves were basically where she would make her opponent laugh so much that they would lose.

"Guy's these are our other friends, Fifi who is in 9th place on the list, and Ming-Ming who is 10th on the list." Icy said while pointing out who was who. Coco and Flea introduced themselves immediately, well Coco just did a squeak with his nose, you get what I mean right? Then everyone began a conversation on introductions and then they talked about what Fifi and Ming-Ming had missed. Then Mr. Flea once again brought out a portable karaoke machine (why does he have so many?) and set it up with a projector using a screen as well.

Mark, wanting to impress Minuet and get her to like him instead of his brother, decided that he would go 1st on the karaoke. Mark then chose Maroon 5's "She will be loved", yet when he began to sing everyone covered their ears because it hurt their ears. Not wanting to see Minuet in so much pain, French Twist took the microphone away from his brother and began to sing, yet his singing voice was smooth and amazing. Everyone dropped there hands and just listened for a little while, and a few people began to dance.

French Twist Singing and Picking up where his Brother Left Off: (Parenthesis means what other people are doing)

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more (Minuet pulls up an invisible chair and listens while love struck)

I don't mind spending everyday (Icy grabs Zero's hand and they begin to slow dance)

Out on your corner in the pouring rain (Adults join in on the slow dancing, along with Pierre and Sparky)  
>Look for the girl with the broken smile<br>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
>And she will be loved<br>She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door (Mark glares at French Twist)  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

_[in the background]_  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
><em>[softly]<em>  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye (Icy and Zero kiss on the lips)

Once French Twist said the last word people applauded, whistled, and cheered, everyone except Minuet and Mark. Mark because he was glaring at his brother and Minuet because she came up to French Twist and told him that he was amazing. "I never knew you could sing that well French Twist." said Minuet, who was looking at French Twist from underneath her bangs that were hiding her eyes. To her comment though French Twist blushed and looked down at the ground and held something up in his hands. To most people it was nothing, yet to mimes you could see it was a bouquet of red roses that were wrapped in a white cloth. Minuet was silent as she took the roses into her hands and sniffed them, and she could tell that they were almost just picked.

While she sniffed them French Twist lightly brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and looked deep into them. The 2 held this connection for a little while, till Mark stepped into the picture, or at least more like in between them. "Hey chica, I am the amazing Mark, French Twist's brother." trying his best to look cool Mark was actually beginning to annoy French Twist even more. "You never told me you had a brother French Twist." Minuet said while side stepping Mark to be standing right next to French Twist. "I also bet he didn't tell you he had 2 sisters either." said a voice coming from behind Minuet, and the voice belonged to Siren who was with Lou. "No he hadn't told me about that either," said Minuet looking at French Twist who looked disappointed, "yet while we are on the subject on siblings I have a little sister who is 4 and a half, an older brother and sister who are both in collage."

Mark, who had been enjoying that his brother was busted, actually was mad that the plan had failed. Plus French Twist smiled a little, since he found out something new about Minuet, even if he almost got in trouble for it. Turning to the girls Minuet politely curtsied and said, "Hello I am-"yet she was cut off by Siren, "We know who you are, you are Minuet, the girl French Twist has been telling us about." At that Minuet looked at the ground while blushing, "Aw, you are so cute!" said Siren as she went up to the blushing Minuet and gave her a hug that almost crushed her bones. Lou tugged Siren's shirt, telling her she was hugging her to hard, so Siren let go and Minuet fell to the ground trying to catch her breath.

Lou then walked over to her and helped, to which Minuet smiled at her, and patted her on the head. Then someone began singing that Beyonce song "Sweet Dream" and Minuet had a funny idea pop into her head, she gave the roses back to French Twist and told him to hold those for her. So Minuet grabbed Siren's hand and brought her out to the dance floor, while dragging the surprised Siren along. Lou took both Mark and French Twist's hand and brought them over to their parents, who were watching Minuete and Siren dance and laugh with each other.

"That's Minuet for you, you can never tell what she will do next." said French Twist who was looking at the imaginary roses in his hands. When the song ended the girls came over laughing and talking about something that was about chickens and butter. Icy was waving Minuet over to her so Minuet excused herself and took the roses from French Twist's hands. She also said that she will see them all tomorrow for dinner, yet she asked if it was casual or formal. To that Mrs. Twist said formal, and said that she couldn't wait for tomorrow, and with that Minuet left.


	8. End of Break & Last 2 matches

**With the Girls (Belle, Minuet, Sparky, Fifi, Ming-Ming and Icy): 10 minutes left of break**

As Minuet came up to her friends she was still thinking about the event that had just happened, and she knew that she would need some help from her friends Minuet had put the roses into her bag so that they would be safe. The 6 of them stood in a circle and were just looking at each other, as if waiting for something to happen. Then they each held each other's hands and began to say "the circle has completed and will never need amend, so let us be friends till the very end". Then each of their hands began to glow a little.

Icy's hand started to glow a light blue, Sparky's hands glowed red and orange, Belle's hands began to glow black and white, Minuet's hands began to glow a red and white color, Fifi's hands glowed brown, and Ming-Ming's hands began to glow a sort red/orange/pink fusion color. After a little while their hands lost their glow and returned to their normal color. "Dang it, we still can't keep it for long." Sparky said while kicking the air in anger. "We will get it someday sis, just not today." Icy said while trying to calm down her sister. "Yeah well, Sparky you better get ready for your match with Pierre, which is in 1 minute." Belle said a little disappointed. Sparky nodded and went up on the ring, ready for whatever Pierre was going to throw at her.

**On The Wrestling Ring **

"In this corner we have the hot head, the heat powered, Pierre Del Fuego!" yelled Señor Hasbeena, who was taking over for Mr. Midcarda for the last 2 matches. Pierre waved to the audience who were yelling him to not give up. "In the other corner we have the savvy, the groovy, Sparky Elemental!" pointing to Sparky who was blowing kisses to the audience and was also waving as well. "Ok the rules are the same, no injuries that lead to a month in the hospital, so let's get this wrestling train started!" making sure the 2 had shook hand he stepped back and along with the audience yelled, "LUCHAAARAN!" Here we go!

Not wasting any time Pierre makes the first move, "Flames of the torch!" he yelled as he turned into a flaming torch coming straight at Sparky. Yet Sparky new better than that and just stood there in the same spot, which no one but Icy, Belle, Minuet, Fifi, and Ming-Ming (the girls) understood. At the last second Sparky slammed her hands on the ground, when she did that a red dome surrounded her and expanded over the entire ring. This sent Pierre flying back to his post, and for once _**he**_ was actually sweating bullets.

Now with Pierre down Sparky slowly made her was to the center of the ring, and now nobody but the girls knew what she was doing. When she finally made it to the center she raced her arms so that they were parallel, like how a ballerina would. Then she started to spin around, and with each second she became faster and faster, till she was just a blur. Then Sparky yelled "Fire Ignite!" and she then was incased in fire, which made her look like a fire tornado coming straight towards Pierre. People couldn't believe their eyes as they saw what was happening, and most of them put on sunglasses to protect their eyes.

Pierre was starting to get sucked into the tornado, and he was trying his best to not get completely sucked in. Yet when Sparky was near him she used one of her hands and grabbed Pierre by his legs. Pierre was holding onto the border ropes trying to hold on as if for his dear life, yet he let go of it and was sucked in. You could see Pierre whirling around in the tornado, yet to most people could only see a purple blur. The tornado slowed down and stopped with Sparky holding Pierre over her head and then she pinned him on the ground.

"1! 2! 3! Pierre is out! Point goes to the fiery Sparky!" Señor Hasbeena yelled, and the girls cheered, yet people were worried about what was going to happen in the next match. Since Pierre was only defeated by 2 moves and since Sparky is ranked 2nd, then what is going to happen with 1st place Icy and Zero? Sparky helped Pierre get up and helped him steady himself on his feet since he was still dizzy because of the tornado. Once Pierre regained his balance he took Sparky's hand and kissed it gently, as if saying thank you. Then the 2 got off the stage and went back towards their own teammates, who were waiting for them to come back.

**On Pierre, Zero, Rikochet, Buena Girl, French Twist, and Minotoro's side**

"It's alright Pierre; it was just a match, no need to be sad." Rikochet said while trying to cheer up his friend. "I'm not sad; I knew that this would happen, just not with Sparky's tornado of fire move." Pierre said while explaining it to his friends. "Wait, so this match was for nothing!" yelled Buena Girl, not wanting to know that it was useless. "No, it was not for nothing, because we have fun." Zero explained to his friends that it was ok. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get on the stage." Zero said while climbing into his side of the ring while Icy got into the other.

**On the Ring (again)**

"In this corner we have the cool as ice, the ice king, Zero Kelvin!" Senior Hasbeena yelled pointing to Zero's corer. Zero was waving to the crowd and had determination in his eyes. "In the other corner we have the chillin' chica, the ice queen, Icy Elemental!" as he pointed to Icy who was waving to her family, and friends. "Since we had already covered the no injuries that lead to 1 month in the hospital rule, and since you both shook hands. Let the match begin!" taking in a deep breath with the audience Senior Hasbeena yelled "LUCHAAARAN!"

"Let's start this off with a snow cone of superiority!" Zero made the first move by turning himself into a snow cone. Yet Icy just moved out of the way, which made Zero crash into the corner poll and become dizzy. "I'll finish this right now Zero!" Icy yelled as she ran towards the border rope and jumped on it. Zero was still dizzy and could not get his balance straight, yet he did however move to the center of the stage. Doing a flip in the air Icy started to glow blue a little, like she had done before putting her hand over her mouth and yelling "Icy Kiss!"

Then Icy blew what looked like a huge ice blue kiss towards Zero, Zero finally snapped out of it, But it was already too late because the kiss was only a feet away from him now. When the kiss finally hit him he was surrounded by dust so nobody knew what had happened. But when the smoke cleared up you could see Zero, who was stuck to the ground by the ice kiss. Icy came up to him and put her foot on his stomach. "1! 2! 3! Zero is out! The guest team wins by 0 to 4!" With that the tournament was over, with Belle, Minuet, Sparky, and Icy as the winners.

"HAH! Take that sis! My girls are better than your boys!" yelled the girl's principal who was gloating at the Headmistress. As he was doing that Pierre unfroze Zero by melting the ice that bound him the ground. The girls cheered and were happy with their win, "Girls….." said their principal in a dark voice. Then they were silent, "You 4 could have done that much quicker, I know that you could, so why did you girls **take so long**!" yelled the principal. No one could believe what they were hearing the principal talk to the girls like that, especially since they won.

"Sorry principal head we shall-"Icy was cut off by their principal hitting her in the gut, making her lose the air. "Icy, I don't care if you and the girls are sorry, I want to know why you took so long." the principal said to the girls. Icy fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain while her sister ran over to her. "Oh no you don't." the principal then sent out what looked like an octopus arm and wrapped it around Sparky. "Let her go!" yelled Belle and Fifi as they both charged at him, "Horns of Justice!" Belle yelled, while Fifi yelled "Stinky Revenge!" as the 2 were just about to attack though an arm grabbed them both as well. "None of you can stop me." The principal said while looking at the crowd and everyone in it.


	9. OH MAN!

(Last time Belle, Fifi, Sparky, and Icy are in the clutches of their evil principal and the crowd can only watch what will happen next)

**On the Wrestling Ring**

The principal had moved onto the ring so that people could see what was going to happen. Minuet and Ming-Ming were struck with fear and were shacking so much that they almost fell over onto the ground. "Aw. What's the matter girl's can't stay up on your own 2 feet!" Principal Head yelled at them, as if mocking them for being scared. Then their principle pulled a lever above the stage that released a steal cage, so that they were trapped inside. Ming-Ming tried to break down a small part of the cage by throwing random objects at it that were in her pocket. Such as a fire hydrant, a pie, a brick, anything that she could get and throw at it. Minuet tried to do the same thing with a brick wall, a ball, a flame thrower, and she also tried to cut it with her whip, yet nothing worked.

"Do you really think that that will work girls?" said Principal Head as he wrapped an arm around each of them and holding them in the air. Each one of the girls struggled to get free, yet all Principal Head only laughed at their failed attempts. Finally Principal Head yelled "Electricity Shocker!" and then red electricity ran up each one of his octopus arms and shocked each of the girls. After that he dropped them onto the floor, with them giving off a few specks of red electricity still. Then the cage began to rise up into the air. "Now then." Principal Head said while turning to his sister and the boys. "I want to give you each something very special." He said while pointing each of his octopus arms at them, with them charging up with red electricity.

Once again saying "Electricity Shocker" yet this time the electricity was balled up into the arms then was shot at the group. The Headmistress, Rikochet, and Buena Girl got out of the way, yet Minotoro, French Twist, The Flea, Coco, Pierre, and Zero were pushed out of the way at the last second. Once the smoke hade rose from the ground you could see the girls incased in some sort of an electric case. Yet the bad thing was, they didn't move of get up from the ground, and it didn't look like they were breathing either. "Icy!" Zero yelled as he ran over to her, yet when he tried to touch her, he was zapped by the red electricity. The same thing happened when the others tried with the other girls as well, so that no one was able to do anything. "NO! IT WASN'T MEANT FOR THEM!" Principal Head yelled out, and everything was silent after that.

The girl's parents came up to them and could only watch as their daughters just lay there, unmoving. People were crying, and the place was filled with cries, and sobs of anguish and dread. But then people looked up to see that the girls weren't glowing red, but they were glowing there colors. "Elemental Evolution!" yelled a voice that sounded like Icy's, then Icy began to glow light blue completely. When the light was gone, Icy looked completely different than what she normally looked like. Now Icy wore a sapphire blue knee-length skirt, an ice blue tank top, a white cardigan that reached mid-arm, and she wore ice blue and snow white ice skates as well. She also had on what looked like a tiara made out of snowflakes that held up her hair. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw, and she was amazed that she had changed. "I…..I did the evolution?I DID THE EVOLUTION!" Icy twirled in the air with so much enthusiasm.

The next to glow was Sparky, who glowed pink, red, and orange and was also lifted into the air. When the light died down Sparky looked different also, yet hers was a little similar to her regular outfit a little. She had on black shorts still, yet it was highlighted with flames on the pockets, the same sandals, a pink and red tank top, and orange bangles. Her hair though was set up into a high ponytail, and it was held up with a fire barrette. Then Belle was incased with a black and white light and came out differently as well, and she was still glowing a little. She wore a black blouse, a white knee-length skirt, a white cowboy hat with a black sash on it with hole for her horns, and cowboy boots that were black with white outlining. Her hair was still in pigtails, yet they were held up with black and white scrunches.

Then Fifi glowed brown, and when she came out she wore a brown vest, grey jeans, a tan tank top, and black sneakers. Her hair was let down, yet this time it had in a brown head band. Then Ming-Ming glowed tie-die colors, and when the lights dimmed down she looked different to. She had on a tie-die mini-t, pink and orange sneakers, and yellow slacks. Her hair was still in pig-tails yet they were held up by a happy face barrette, and her red nose was still there. Finally Minuet glowed red and white and when the light died down she looked different also.

Minuet had on a red long-sleeved classical shirt, a white and red striped knee-length skirt, red 3 inch high heels, and a red chocker with a smile and frown face on it (like on those theater things). Minuet's hair was still let down, yet this time it was in a French twist hairdo which was held up with a red rose. To the girl's outfits all the boys jaws dropped to the floor, and were froze in their place. The girl's parents though were stunned that their kids evolved into the next level. The girls just looked themselves over for a little bit, while Principal Head just started to back away. If it wasn't for his sister being behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it brother, are you scared of your students?" the Headmistress asked her brother who was shaking alot. Then Principal Head's eyes turned black and he was outlined with black as well, then what looked like a shadow with a mouth, fangs, and red eyes flew out of his mouth. Principle Head was awake and shocked at what had just come out of his mouth.

"A-a spector!" yelled all the girls as the shadow-like thing flew up into the air and started to shoot red lasers at them. "Win! Win! Win! Victory!" yelled the spector as he kept on shooting lasers at the girls, who were dogging each attack within seconds. "You guys! He is devoted to winning! So let's not win!" yelled Icy over the crashing of stuff around the area. Smiling each girl knew what she was talking about and each looked at each other. "I forfeit my match with Minotoro!" yelled Belle, who had caught the spector attention as it yelled "NO!" Then on the score board screen, for Minotoro and Belle's match, Belle's picture dimmed while Minotoro's light up. "I forfeit my match with Pierre!" yelled Sparky, and the same thing happened with her and Pierre's pictures. "I forfeit my match with Zero!" yelled Icy, and with that Icy's picture dimmed while Zero's light up.

Yet while Minuet was about to say the same thing the spector flew at her and put a red substance over her mouth. Trying to pry the red substance off her mouth, Minuet didn't see that the spector was charging his energy into a ball, and was aiming it at her. "Minuet! Look out!" yelled French Twist, and with that Minuet looked up and dogged the attack, just as it was about to hit her. "NO!" yelled the spector as he began to charge again, yet not if Icy had any say in it. "Icy Ray!" putting her hands together Icy charged up a light blue orb, and from that ice flew out of it like water, yet when it hit it turned into ice, freezing the spector.

Mumbling some words a big white and red pin, as big as her, fell into Minuets hands and with that she wrote words into the air. Putting a period on the sentence a Minuet's voice read the sentence out loud for everyone to hear. "I, Minuet, forfeit my match with French Twist, making the winning school the home team, with 0 to 4." and with that the spector yelled in pain and burst into smoke and ashes. Along with that the room was repaired in a sweep of white light, and the red stuff that was on Minuet's mouth came off.


	10. sorry

**After The Fight**

After a pause there was a big applaud for everyone, then suddenly applaud became a gasp as the 6 girls fainted and turned back into their original clothes. Running to their daughters the dad's lifted each of the girls and asked where the infirmary was, and the Headmistress gave them directions, and with that the parents, girls, their families, and Principal Head left the room. Then the boys, Buena Girl, the Headmistress, and the kid's parents ran after them. As they got the girl's families were outside of the door, waiting, pacing, or just crying a little. But when Mrs. Serenade saw French Twist she took a few steps forward so that she was in front of him. She knelt down to his level, and to everyone's surprise she gave him a hug. "Thank you, French Twist, you saved my daughter," she then let him go and looked him in the eyes and gave him a soft smile and said, 'I also approve you dating my daughter." To that though French Twist looked at the ground with a blush on his face, which made Mark snicker.

Yet that was stopped by the infirmary's door opening, and revealing Minuet, who was rubbing her right eyes as if she just woke up, yet her eyes were hidden because of her bangs. As she came out her mom ran up to her and began asking her questions, but she stopped short for some reason. "What is it mi amore?" asked Mr. Serenade, wanting to know what was wrong with his daughter. "There is no life in her eyes, not a speck of It." said Mrs. Serenade, as she showed everyone Minuet's eyes, and she was right, they were lifeless, and didn't hold any emotions, they were just blank. "I'm said to say that, that is how most of other girls are," said the nurse of the school as she stepped outside of the room, "All except for um…Sparky and Icy, neither of them have even woke up." To this Zero and Pierre ran into the room, running to the girls beds. Sparky and Icy just lay there, they were still breathing and were still warm, so that gave them a little comfort. Yet for everyone else, they were worried for the other girls, who sat on the edge of their beds looking the same as Minuet.

Then Icy sat up and rubbed her eyes, and looked around her, and to Zero's relief her eyes were actually looked happier. As she looked around the room her eyes stopped at her sister who was right beside her, and was still out cold. Then Icy raised her hand, closed her eyes, and to everyone's surprise her hand glowed blue, and then she placed her hand on Sparky's arm. After a few second Sparky jumped up yelling "Ow!" while holding her arm with her other hand, which glowed red, and after a while she let go. "What was that for!" Sparky yelled at her sister, and Icy said, "I needed to wake you up. Look around the room." Doing as her sister told her Sparky looked around the room, and to Pierre's relief her eyes were brighter to. Looking back at her sister, Sparky nodded her head, and with that they got off their bed and walked to someone.

Icy went to Belle, since she was the closest to her and whispered something into her ear that was so soft that no one heard what she said. Then Belle blinked and her eyes got their life back into them, and her face glowed a little red because of a blush. On the other side of the room the same thing happened to Sparky and Fifi, yet Fifi fell off her bed along with blushing. Then Sparky went over to Ming-Ming and whispered something into her ear, and also honked her clown nose, and then Ming-Ming snapped out of it. But all she did was look around the room a little too fast, so she fell on the floor, and this made Buena Girl and The Flea crack up laughing.

Icy then walked up to Minuet and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and she began to lean forward. Everyone froze not knowing what Icy was doing, yet just as she was only 1 inch away from her face she stopped. Then she took a deep breath and put her fingers to her mouth, and a few people covered their ears. Icy let out so loud of a whistle that Minuet jumped into the air, and then Icy grabbed French Twist's arm and placed him underneath Minuet. She also made sure that his arms were up, and then when she fallen Minuet emidiatly clung onto French Twist as if for dear life. This made French Twist and Minuet's face light up as bright as tomatoes when they realized what just happened. Minuet jumped out of his arms and they both just looked at the ground, embarrassed and a little happy.

"Girl's I am so sorry that I had let that spector take over me, can you please forgive me?" asked Principal Head who knelt down on both knees in front of his best students. Minuet and Icy came up first and each put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that he was forgiven by them. Looking at his other 4 students, Belle looked at him, but then gave him a smile showing that he was forgiven by her. Next was Fifi, who turned around and thought, yet she turned back around and waited a little, after a little while longer she gave him a thumbs up. Ming-Ming then came up to him and gave him a flower, then she pushed a button and it squirted him, yet that was her way of forgiving him, Icy explained. Finally his eyes landed on Sparky who was glaring at him, which didn't help all that much. Yet then she came up to him and offered him a hand, meaning that all his students forgave him for that mishap.

Everyone then returned to the auditorium and the Headmistress reassured everyone that everything was okay. Yet there was one main thing that still was in everyone's mind that wouldn't leave them alone. "Who won then?" asked Buena Dad and he asked a question that was in everyone's head, and everyone looked at the Headmistress and Principal Head as the 2 huddled together and talked. Turning around they said that under the circumstances none of the matches shall be accounted for completely. Everyone was glad with that answer to the subject, and then people were celebrating using a radio and a disco ball that Senior Hasbeena had in his car, no one asked why.

Everyone just relaxed from that point, besides French Twist and Minotoro, since tomorrow was Saturday, meaning the dinner at French Twist's house, and Minotoro's date at the park. Yet the 2 just relaxed for the moment, until Icy and Sparky made them dance with Minuet and Belle. When the song ended Lou took Minuet away from French Twist and over to his family, now what. French Twist followed the 2 of them over and apparently his mom and Siren were asking Minuet questions that she answered easily. Except for one that Lou asked, "What do you look for in a boy?" and that made French Twist and Mark suddenly look up, wondering what her answer was. After a little bit Minuet answered, "I'll get back to you on that one okay Lou." And Lou was fine with it, yet she was a little sad about her not giving her an answer.


	11. Date & WHAT!

"Minuet it's time to... Forte!" said Mr. Serenade as he saw who Minuet was talking to, and apparently he wasn't to happy about that. "Philip! What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Twist, who was just as angry to see Mr. Serenade as he was to see him. "I am here to pick up my daughter Minuet! What are you doing here?" Mr. Serenade asked with fire burning in his eyes, and poison in his voice. "I am here with my son and...Wait Minuet is your daughter?" Mr. Twist looked ready to kill someone, if it hadn't been for Mrs. Twist who was calming him down. As Minuet was looking at Mr. Twist her dad grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Minuet, you are never allowed to speak to this family again!" Both Minuet and French Twist were scared about this, and it only got worse when Mr. Twist said, "Kids you are never to come near these people again." Dragging his daughter with him Mr. Serenade walked over to his wife and took her hand and left the school, yet Minuet didn't want to go. So after a little while of struggling her dad grounded her, and she was fine with that she didn't want to see anyone again.

**SATURDAY In the Park **

Today Minotoro was wearing his mask, yet he wore blue jeans, a "tough bull" red T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Minotoro was standing at the frount gate of the park with a red carnation in his hand, and he was waiting for Belle. He had gotten there a few minutes ago, and man was he nervous about this whole thing. As Minotoro was looking at the carnation in his hands he felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around he saw Belle, and to him she looked amazing. Belle was wearing her mask, black sneakers, a white skirt that reached her knees, and a "peace to animals" T-shirt, plus for today her hair was down. "Hey Minotoro." Belle said with a chearful voice that was music to Minotoro, and to her Minotoro didn't say anything but held up the carnation. Reaching for it the two's hands touched, there was a warm feeling at that point, yet when the 2 pulled apart the feeling went away. Looking at the carnation Belle realised she didn't have anywhere to put it, and when she told Minotoro that he had an idea. Taking the carnation from her hands Minotoro gently pushed the side of Belle's hair out of the way and stuck the flower behind her ear, Minotoro then put his hand on Belle's shoulder and the 2 just looked into each others eyes for a little while.

Then Belle said while pointing to the sidewalk that went around the pond a few times and was covered by trees, "Um...So you want to take a walk?" After Minotoro said yes Belle took his hand and lead the way, normally Minotoro would fight for being the person to lead. Yet this time he was distracted since Belle's soft hands were holding his, and before he knew it they were walking under the trees just minding their own buisness. Today was a nice day to go for a walk, the sun was up and there was a light breeze, even though it was August the temperature was still warm and nice to be outside. When Minotoro looked over at Belle her hazel eyes were shining bright, there was a small gentle smile on her face as she was looking ahead, and her long waist-length hair was being pushed by the wind slightly. Yet the thing that made Minotoro's heart flutter was that the sun light up her face, making her look like an angel, the sun was also highlighting her hair and eyes making her seem more majestic. Looking at Minotoro and pointing to a bench nearby Belle asked, "Do you want to take a break?" and Minotoro just nodded his head.

Sitting down the 2 began a conversation on why they wrestled, which Minotoro had started up. Apparently Belle wrestled because she want to make her dad, who was once an amaziong wrestler proud of her, like he is with her older sisters. Minotoro was suprised to see a girl that almost was always happy lived a life of being compared to her sisters, but what was terrible was that for the second time she cried in frount of him. Minotoro did what he thought was best to do and pulled Belle to him, puting her head on his chest and just let her cry while rubbing her back and telling her that it would be okay. Putting her head to his mouth Minotoro said something, and Belle looked up and asked him what he said, taking her chin in one of his hands so she looked at him he said, "You don't need to hide your feelings from me, just tell me how you feel." Belle just looked at him, yet after a while she smiled at him, and he bagan to wipe away a few stray tears with his thumb and after that he went up and said he would be right back.

After a few minutes of waiting Minotoro came back with a chocolate and strawberry ice cream and asked Belle which one she wanted, to which she replied the strawberry. They ate their ice cream in silence for a little while while they looked at the pond, when suddently Belle took hold of Minotoro's hand and took a lick of his ice cream, while he was licking the otherside. "It's good." said Belle as she gave a smile to Minotoro, who's tonge was still on the ice cream. "Want to try some of mine?" asked Belle holding her ice cream in her hand toward Minotoro, and then lightly he took her hand and took a lick of her ice cream. "Your's is good to." he said as he let go of her ice cream cone and just looked at the smiling Belle. It was as if the crying sad girl was gone, and now the happy Belle took her place beside him just smiling as much as possible. Then Belle asked why Minotoro wrestled, and to that he replied because he wanted to and he thought it was fun, and it turns out he was right.

After finishing their ice cream the 2 stood up and returned to their walk when a cold breeze made Belle shivered. Not wanting her to get cold Minotoro took off his jacket and put it on her. Minotoro said to not give it back to him till the date is done, and this made both of them happy for one because they were getting along and two because he had called it a date. Belle realised that since he was Minotoro he would not take it back till the end, so Belle just pulled her arms through the long sleaves and rolled them up a little. The jacket wasn't to big, yet it was a little baggy and a little long for Belle so she looked a little smaller with it on, yet Minotoro thought that that made her even more cute (if that was possible in his opinion).

Then Minotoro decided to help a little more by helping Belle get her hair on the other side of the jacket. Yet when it fell Minotoro got a breif smell of lavender and lilacs, he only knew what they smelt like because his mom opened a flower store not to long ago. Minotoro leaned into the smell and he was actually holding Belle with his arms around her shoulders, in a way that looked like he was eating her hair. Minotoro then realised what he was doing and backed away with a huge blush on his face, and he continued to back away. When Belle turned around she yelled for Minotoro to stop, and he didn't, which lead him to fall into a trashcan by acident. Minotoro tried to get out, yet he was stuck in there pretty well and had to ask for help from Belle.

Belle walked up to him, put her foot into the trashcan's side (the trashcan is those with a criss-cross pattern with a trash bag inside), grabbed his hands, and pulled. After a little while Minotoro came flying out, and more importantly and embarrisingly onto Belle. Minotoro and Belle froze and just stayed there, till Minotoro got off of Belle and put a hand out to help her uo, which she took. Since the clock was about to strick 6 the 2 walked back to the park's entrance and waited there in silence, until Belle muttered something.

"What was that Belle?" asked Minotoro who was looking at belle, who walked right up to him and made it so her mouth was right next to my ear. "You don't have to be embarrassed by getting your first kiss, because that was my first kiss to." then Belle took Minotoro's chin in her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Belle's car then pulled up and she thanked Minotoro for a great time, and she also gave him back his jacket and went into her car waving as she drove away. As she drove away Minotoro's ride pulled up and he got in, going home and getting ready to hear his mom bomb him with questions. Yet he thought that he didn't mind as he put his hand where Belle had kissed him, her soft lips were something he won't ever forget.

**MONDAY at Rikochet, BG, and Flea's school (school of lucha)**

The small group of Rikochet, Buena Girl (BG), The Flea, Coco Demento, Zero Kelvin, Peirre Del Fuego, French Twist, and Minotoro were eating lunch, and everyone could see that French Twist was still upset about what happened Saturday. All of them had saw what had happened and were sorry for their silent, yet the silence was cut short by someone slamming the lunchroom door to the ground. Everyone looked up and saw that it was Fifi and Ming-Ming who were ontop of the now broken door, and the Headmistress came in. "What in the name of lucha is going on!" yelled the Headmistress as she saw the flatten door with the 2 girls on top of it.

"Fifi would like to know that too." said Fifi as she walked off the door with Ming-Ming following in behind her, neither of them should there face because their hair was in frount of it. Fifi looked up and to everyone's suprise it looked as if she was crying, and the same went for Ming-Ming. Seeing this the Headmistress walked up to each of the girls and put an arm aroung them both, and then another suprise to when the 2 began to cry. "Now what is wrong you 2?" Headmistress asked clearing their tears and the 2 looked at each other. "Belle has been anounced missing." Ming-Ming said while looking at the headmistress with so much saddness that it almost made her cry. "WHAT!" yelled everyone in the lunchroom, and then Buena Girl went up to them and asked why Icy and Sparky arn't here with them. "They have went to find a reason why this happened." Ming-Ming said looking at the ground while tears rolled off her face. Then a rummbling made the ground shake and everyone looked at The Flea who said, "It wasn't the Flea!"

Then Minuet came running in and jumped on to Ming-Ming and held her to a point where it almost broke her bones. "Minuet? What's the matter?" Ming-Ming asked, but before Minuet could answer a shadow looped around Minuet and held her in the air. Then a boy with a white mime face, a red and white striped shirt, grey pants, black dance shoes, a black hat with a white strap around it, and white gloves walked in, and it looked as if he controled the shadow. "Le Mime! Get back here!" yelled Icy as she ran into the room with Sparky, both of there hands were glowing either red(Sparky) of ice blue(Icy) and was aming at the boy who walked in who's name was Le Mime.

Le Mime just shoked his head as Minuet was lowered to him and he put his arm around her as she was struggling to get free. Le Mime simply covered her mouth and she stoped struggling and her eyes closed, and then Le Mime picked her up and snaped his fingers. "Freeze!" Icy said while shoting and ice spear at him, yet he disapeared into a white light and he and Minuet were gone. In there place was a picture of Fifi and Sparky, with a skull and cross bone mark underneath it. Icy then fell to her knee's and punched the ground, which made a hole in it's place, and Zero went to her and put his arm arond her and held her as she began to cry into his chest. Pierre did the same thing to sparky, and the 2 just cried, Coco and The Flea went over to Fifi and Ming-Ming and the girls just hugged and cried into there shoulders.


	12. what happened & why?

**15 Minutes later after the last scene**

The girls had finally stoped crying and were sitting at a table in the middle of the lunch room to explain what was happening. Icy was the first one to talk, "As you all have just saw a few people have tried to kidnapp some of the girls, and by a few people I mean of the other top 12 wrestlers in the world. Let's say they want our spots and a little bit of revenge." Buena Girls interruped and asked, "Revenge? For what? Stealing their palces?" To her Sparky answered, "That and we each you to date one of them, I dated number 6 or Heat Streak." Fifi steped up, "Fifi use to date number 11, or Stinky Mike." Ming-Ming said, "I use to date number 12 Mike the Ring Leader" Finally Icy said, "I use to date number 5 Sheen Ice, Minuet dated number 8 Le Mime, and Belle use to date number 7 Matador Plear."

Eveyone just stared as the girls were saying everything then Buena Girl asked, "But why are they kidnapping you guys?" Sparky was the one who answered, "You see after we found out they cheated on us we were as angry as a boy who's on the last level of a tough game and his brother deleted his file. So we beat them in matches, and because we had beaten them we had gotten their places while they got our privious ones." Ming-Ming then stated, "Let's say they wern't to happy about that." The girls then became silent as everyone was soaking in what they had just told them. Everyone's parents were their also since they had heard the rummbling, along with the girls family. Belle's family and Minuet's family were grieving that their daughters were kidnapped.

After a silence Icy took something out of her pocket and gave something too each of the girls, who inturn put them somewhere on them. Ming-Ming switched her yellow flower for a red one, Sparky put a yellow bangle on her wrist, Fifi put in a barret with a cricket on it, and Icy put on an a silver chain neclace with the word "Icy" on it which was blue around her neck. "What are those for?" asked Mrs. Serenade who was worried that something else was going to happen. "These are trackers, if one of us gets taken then the others will be able to find her, and hopfully Belle and Minuet." Fifi said while agusting the barret into her hair. Before anyone else could say anything a small red ball came in through the roof and went around Ming-Ming and Sparky.

The ball expanded and incased Sparky and Ming-Ming inside, as the ball went up them, Fifi, and Icy were trying to stop it. But then a fire ball hit them, and 2 boys appeared. One of the boys had red fire hair, tan skin, and red ruby eyes, and the other had dark blue hair and sky blue eyes and he was a little pale. The red one everyone had heard about and Icy screamed his name, he was Heat Streak, he was wearing a red vest, no shirt so you could see a 6-pack, and black shorts. His mask just reveled his eyes and some space for his mouth and it was red and yellow. The other one who Fifi said was Mike the Ring Leader, he had on a red and black tuxido, a red clown nose, and a lion whip. His mask reveled his his eyes, mouth, and forhead, and it was a neon green and blue combo color.

When Pierre saw this he jumped into the air and yelled "Flaming Torch!" to which again he became a torch, yet Heat Streak just held up his hand and said "Blazing Sun" then a red and yellow ball hit Pierre and he hit the bround. Then the 2 took hold of the ball that contained the girls, and then disapeared in a smoke cloud. When it was cleared Icy took out a cell-phone and told Fifi to move it, yet they wern't going anywhere without the others. "Wait! We are coming with you too. All of us." said Buena Dad, not wanting his daughter's new friend to get hurt. Fifi and Icy looked at each other then gave a nod to everyone but Fifi said, "You must take care of yourselfes, and leave the boys to us."

Everyone didn't like that but they said yes since that was the only was to help, dialing a number on her phone Icy was talking to Principal Head, you could hear from the other line it was him. Then Icy ran outside with everyone behind her, and then a big plane came up to them with the word "School of Preforming Wrestling" on it and Principal Head came out and rushed everyone in quickly. Icy ran in first and when everyone was inside they took a seat, Icy and Fifi were infrount of the TV, plugging Icy's phone into it a GPS like screen came up and chowed a pink and red dot which were moving fast.

"The red dot is Sparky while the pink dot is Ming-Ming, we should be able to track them." Principal Head said while explaining it to everyone as Icy and Fifi went to another room. When they came out they were in their transformations that they wore while they were fighting the spector, then it hit Buena Girl. "What is a spector? Plus why did you guys transform when you were almost dead?" Icy and Fifi looked at each other and Fifi answered her first question, "A spector is a shodow or deamon that takes over a person who wants something or hates something to a big extent. When Principle Head wanted us to win a spector of winning went into him, since when you are angry and or absest with something you are weak. So the spector takes over that want and increases so much to where you will do anything for it."

"Then the reason for why we transformed is because that is how we get more power. You see you have to be willing to give up your life to protect someone you deeply care about. Yet I only learned that on Saturday thanks to the schools Library, you see not many people transform because you also must have already exeded your limits of fighting and holding up a fight." Everyone was shocked to hear all of that, how and what a spector is, and how other people grow stronger. Zero just went and sat next to Icy and hugged her, and he put his head on her shoulder so that they couldn't see each others face, then he said, "Please, be safe while we are in there." Icy then backed away and put her hand on his cheek to which she was cupping and holding his face, "I am not going to make any promises, but I promise that I will come out in one peace."

Zero just sighed and hugged Icy more closly to him, as if making sure she wouldn't leave him. The pilot said over the intercom we are reaching the destenation and the 2 let go of each other, but not before sharing a kiss that almsot made Cindy Slam cry. The 2 separated and Fifi threw a backpack at Icy, who reached into it and out another phone, taking her phone she put them next to each other and gave the new one to Fifi who put it in her pocket on her jeans. "Stick close when we get inside, and folow me and Fifi." Icy said while pointing to a giant mediavle castle that was on a island. The plane landed and then everyone got off and they all went into the castle.

Right off the bat they were greated by Le Mime who were at the door, pretending to lean on something but it looked as if he was leaning on the air. Le Mime made a hand sign that looked as if he was saying "come at me" nobody moved exept for French Twist who went right up to him. (COPY OF XIOALIN SHOWDOWN! I DO NOT OWN!) He nodded his hat to him, and Le Mime coppied everything that French Twist did. Including walking sideways, kicking the air, and doing a cartwheel, but the last thing was were Le Mime made a mistake. French Twist was getting ready to punch himself in the face, and Le Mime did the same thing. Yet they both hit themselves yet Le Mime fell to the ground with a black eye and a few teeth nocked out while French Twist only had a black eye and he was still standing. Everyone was amazed at what happened and that French Twist was still standing even after a puch like that! Then a gold key came out of Le Mime's sleave and went infrount of French Twist who took the key and unlocked the big door.


	13. Finding Them

As everyone got inside Belle's sisters kept complaining that their sister was always weak and could never take care of herself. The sisters were twins and wore the same mask as their sister, one was Summer who had their mom's skin tan skin, yet they had there dad's crystal blue eyes and she wore black pants, black tennis shoes, and a white button down shirt, she had thier parents brown hair also. June was the other twin who wore a white skirt, a black button down shirt, and white dance shoes. She had the same features as Summer, yet June's hair went left while Summer's hair went to the right. Icy was about to say something but Minotoro took care of it, "I don't know how strong you guy's are but your sister is the 3rd best wrestler in the world! Plus she isn't weak but she is soft and wants to make sure people are ok, she put's other peoples needs infrount of hers! Plus she is probablly a better person then you 2 will ever be."

Minotoro kept walking with Icy and Fifi as everyone else was stunned by his sudden outburst on her, and his mom was proud of him and made a note to tell his dad later. Then you could hear a girl yelling at the top of her lungs and everyone ran towards the sound and you could see it was Ming-Ming being held over a pit of lava. Icy was about to freeze the lava when 2 people came into the room, the 2 people were Heat Streak and the other was Mike the ring leader. Icy was charging her energy but Heat Streak shook his head as he and Mike the Ring leader held up two remotes. Then a spotlight came on and on the other side of the room was Sparky who was inside a box filling to the top with water while she was in a straight-jacket.

"You only have enough time to get one of the remotes, so which will you save? Sparky or Ming-Ming? Also only one person can save them, or else they both go bye-bye" said Heat Streak as he and Mike the ring leader threw the remotes on the ground infrount of each of the 2 girls. Nobody knew what to do or how they were going to save them both when they only had time to save one. Then Rikochet had an idea and whispered it into Icy's ear, "Rikochet! That's a great idea! Double Ninja Ninja it's your turn to help." Double Ninja Ninja then used his signature move and copied himself, then he ran over to each of the remotes and pressed them, to which Heat Streak and Mike replied, "NO!"

The box that was filling with water opened up and Sparky got out of it and warmed up, while Ming-Ming was moved away from the lava and was set down and the claw that was holding her released. Then they both glared at Mike and Heat Streak who then took off running down the hallway towards a door. Pierre ran to Sparky and gave her a big hug, which she returned greatfully and she turned to her sister and hugged her aswell. The moment was stoped by a voice singing "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, and the girls said that it was Minuet's voice. So everyone folowed the voice as it became louder and more beautiful to everyone that some people began to cry.

**Minuet Singing**

I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<p>

When the song was over it lead them to the door Heat Streak and Mike went into, and they opened the big door by all of them pushing it open. When they got in they saw 6 glass cofins and 2 of them had a person in them, in a cofin with a red and white outline they saw Minuet looking at them as she was banging on the glass. The other one was outlined with a black and white boarder and it held a sleeping Belle, the others were about to go forward when Ming-Ming told them to stop. "Why are we stoping? They are right in frount of us!" yelled Siren who was worried what would happen if they waited to long. "Minuet's using morse code." was all Icy said as she pointed to Minuet who was hitting the glass in random patterns. "What is she saying then?" asked Rikochet's mom who didn't understand morse code like most of the people in the room.

"She's saying that this is a trap...Or she is hungry for cookie dough ice-cream...I don't know morse code very well." Buena Girl said while hearing Minuet's pounding on the glass. "Wait, if there are no holes in the glass then how could she have sung?" Mark asked, and to that Sparky pointed to the same white and red pin in the air which was writing "this is a trap!" Before anyone could do something Icy, Sparky, Ming-Ming, and Fifi were grabbed by machanical claws while everyone else got held in a steel cage. The girls were placed into diffrent cofins and when they got in they tried there best to break the glass yet they stoped when they heard laughing voices. The celing loward and there were 6 boys on it, and on it were familiar faces that they had seen. Such as Mike the Ring Leader, Heat Streak, and Le Mime, while the other 3 they didn't knew until a blue one steped up and said, "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Sheen Ice."

Sheen Ice was a boy with a light blue mask like Heat Streak light creme skin, steal grey eyes, and blond hair that went to his ears, he wore a ice blue turtle-neck sweter, white snowboots, and black jeans. "I am Matador Plear" said a boy he had a mask like Le Mime's yet it was brown with dark yellow slashes very tan skin, dark brown eyes,brown horns,and sandy blond hair, he wore brown cowboy boots, a ash blond vest which showd off his 6-pack, and grey shorts. "I am Stinky Mike" said a boy with a mask like Double Ninja Ninja's, yet it was brown with black stripes, he had dark brown skin, black hair, coal grey eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with the arms torn off, grey/black jeans, and used brown sneakers.

As they were giving introductions Belle woke up, and when they were done with that she started to hit her head against the glass, making it crack a little. "Now Belle babe, you know that you won't get out of that right?" asked Matador Plear who walked up to Belle's cofin, and you could see Minotoro look ready to kill when he called Belle "babe". But when Belle hit her head against the glass one more time it shattered, and this made Matador Plear jump back and scream like a little girl while running behind the other 5 boys. Belle walked out of the cofin and broke the rope that was holding her hands together aparat and then she hit the ground and made the other cofins shatter from the vibrations. Seeing this the other boys screamed like little girls and Sheen Ice said, "Not good."


	14. Take That!

The boys stood there in fear as the girls shook the glass off them and when that was done they gave them each death glares. The boys pushed Sheen Ice infrount while Icy came to the front and Sheen Ice said, "Hey Icy...Um I know that looks bad but...I-I'm sorry?" After Icy stared at him she took ahold off the frount of his turtle-neck sweater and Icy replied, "Sorry?...Your gonna be more than sorry! You were gonna hurt my best friends, you locked our family, friends, and our new boyfriends in a cage! You are never going to do this again once we are done with all of you!" Then Icy threw Sheen Ice at the ceiling and he hit it so hard that it made it crack a little then he fell down and landed on a bed of rocks.

Icy then went over to the other side of the room and pulled a lever which droped a wrestling ring into the room. Icy grabbed the mic and said, "Ladies and Gentelman! Boys and Girls! Welcome to the first match where the wrestlers are Ming-Ming and Fifi vs Mike the ring leader and Stinky Mike!" Those people who were called came into the ring and fought till Fifi and Ming-Ming used a combo move called "Stinking Cannon!" which was a cannon that fired cannon balls and gross stuff that made The Flea almost barf! Those 2 ran out of the ring and were caught by a claw that Belle was operationg and put them into a steel box as everyone was chearing, and Icy took the mic again and said, "Next we have Belle and Sparky vs Heat Streak and Matador Plear!" They entered the ring and the girls made the first move by jumping into the air and yelling "Fire Powered Bull!" as a stampied of red bulls with flames coming out of there mouth and ears chased the boys off the stage and into the claw that Minuet was controling and placed them in a diffrent steel cage.

Belle took the mic while Sparky went to a lever and pushed it which made the cage around their friends come up. Belle began the introduction for the last match, "Thank you for the wait everybody! But this is the last match so let it be fun! For this one we have Icy and Minuet vs. Sheen Ice and Le Mime! Here! We! Go!" Belle said as she and the other girls went to a post on the ring to watch the fight. Le Mime took the first swipe as he created his shadow thing and tried to make it hit Minuet, but he was blocked thanks to Minuet's whip. Icy and Sheen Ice were pretty much almost done, as Icy had already froze his legs, hands, and body to the floor. So Icy jumped up and yelled "Freezing Ice!" then Sheen was covered in so many ice cubes that you could not see him!

Minuet was distracted from her battle so Le Mime took advantage of that and got out his invisible fencing sword and knocked Minuet's whip out of her hands which caused her to fall on her back. Le Mime almost hit her if it hadn't have been for French Twist using his own fencing sword to block his attack. French Twist nodded his head to Minuet and Belle took the mic again, "Would you look at that! French Twist blocked Le Mime's attack! Do to the rules now French Twist must carry on the match!" Le Mime was furious at this and took a slash at French Twist but he dogged the attack and then triped Le Mime by hitting his legs with the sword causing him to fall.

Then French Twist pinned Le Mime down and the count down began, "1!2!3! French Twist WINS!" Getting off of Le Mime, French Twist rushed over to Minuet who gave him a kiss on his cheek that made his face go red. But he didn't mind, he was just glad to know that Minuet was safe from those boys. But then the ground started to shake again and a black smoke came up with a man with white hair, wrinkled skin, and white eyes came and he wore a red and white robe. The girls ,Le Mime, Heat Streak, Sheen Ice who had gotten out of the ice, Mike the Ring Leader, Stinky Mike and Matador Plear bowed in frount of him. "French Twist," said the old man as the man began to walk towards him, "for defeating Le Mime you take his place as the number 8th wrestler in the world. I know bestow opon you the medal of silence that belongs to a mime who is in the top 10."

A medal came out of Le Mime's sleave and it was silver with a "#2 Mime" sign on it, it had a wide boarder around it and then Minuet showed him a gold version of his medal yet it had "#1 Mime" and it had diffrent symbols on the edge. "Upon saving Minuet also we give you the sign of compasion and help." then on the medal there was a heart and what looked like 2 hands shaking as if greating each other. "NO! THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOST TO END! I WAS SUPPOST TO HAVE MINUET! I WAS SUPPOST TO BE #1 MIME!" Le Mime said as he began to cry on the floor and he finally said, "Minuet please help me...I love you...This is just like a rerun you know?...I waited outside of your house...I tried to apologize...Please forgive me." Minuet just looked at him and then Icy who jumped and looked at Belle who nodded and went out of the room and got a piano, then Icy sat down and began to play a song while Belle brought out 3 mics and gave one to Icy and Minuet as she kept one. Then they went on the ring and pulled another lever (how many are there?) and the ring became a stage.

**Glee version of Take A Bow **(**bold**=Minuet singing, parenthises=Belle & Icy(background singers)

**Oh, how about a round of applause?  
>Hey, standin' ovation<br>Ooh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>You look so dumb right now<br>Standin' outside my house  
>Tryin' to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry<br>Please, just cut it out  
>Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not<br>Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
>But you put on quite a show<br>You really had me goin', now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show<br>Very entertainin', but it's over now  
><strong>(But it's over now)  
><strong>Go on and take a bow, oh, oh<br>Grab your clothes and get gone  
><strong>(Get gone)  
><strong>You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on<strong>  
>(Come on)<br>**Talkin' 'bout, girl, I love you  
>You're the one<br>This just looks like a re-run  
>Please, what else is on?<br>And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>You put on quite a show, really had me goin'  
>Now it's time to go<br>Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show  
>Very entertainin', but it's over now<br>**(But it's over now)  
><strong>Go on and take a bow, oh, oh<br>And the award for the best liar goes to you  
><strong>(Goes to you)  
><strong>For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me<br>Let's hear your speech out  
><strong>(But you put on quite a show)  
>(You really had me goin')<br>**Now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show<br>Very entertainin', but it's over now  
><strong>(But it's over now)  
><strong>Go on and take a bow<br>But it's over now  
><strong>

After the song most of the people in the room were crying, sad, or angry at Le Mime since they figured it was him she was singing about. Le Mime just looked at the ground with tears in his eyes, yet then his eyes showed anger and he tried to hit Minuet with his invisable fencing sword. If it wasn't for yet again French Twist who stoped him by geting infrount of him a little and hitting him with a baseball bat, causing him to fly to the other side of the room. Minuet jumped on French Twist and began nuzzling his neck and you can bet how red his face went then! "French Twist," said Icy who was trying to help a little and wanted to get his attention which she did, "I welcome you to the top 10, this is no joke being in the top 10 means you need to train to keep you spot. So i'll be sure to make it so Minuet and you can be training partners every once and a while, I also got news from your dads and they said you 2 can date."

Minuet and French Twist looked at their dads who said the 2 have put aside there diffrences and fixed the problem that they were fighting. Apparently back then the 2 were best friends till a match made Minuet's dad loss his wrestling mask, yet Mr. Twist said he never got the mask yet he gave it back to him in his locker. Yet Mr. Twist dropped out of the school and Mr. Serande was never able to give it back, but then they meet at a football game and got into a fight, causing them to hate each other. Yet now the mask was returned and they were friends again, as if the whole intire thing never happened. Hearing all of that is was French Twist's turn to make Minuet blush, so he hugged her and began to spin her around and you can beleive that their was a blush on Minuet's face.

All the girls were happy for Minuet, she finally found someone who would be their for her and would stay. Icy went up to Zero and just put her head on his shoulder, her eyes were starting to get a little droppy and she and the other girls were yawning. So Zero picked Icy up bridal style and said he's going to the plane, Pierre did the same thing to Spaky who almost fell over from being so tired. French Twist saw that Minuet was getting tired and he slowly picked her up like Zero did and folowed his 2 friends, yet he left with a glare coming from Mark. Minotoro who was next to Belle saw that she was swaying a little so he put an arm around her waist as she put an arm around his shoulder and they walked to the plane. Fifi and Ming-Ming slowly folowed with help from The Flea and Coco, who were a little suprised that they didn't slap them for helping. But there was a reason they were tired since when they had come it was noon, now the sun was actually starting to rise, man they were in there a long time.


	15. The Flight & Welcome back

**In the Plane (Minuet's POV for now)**

As the flight home reached it's end Minuet was one of the few people who were awake looking around the room she was happy to see her friends peacfuly sleeping. Looking at Icy who was sleeping with her head on Zero's shoulder and Zero who was sleeping with his arms around her, they looked warm and not cold (ironic huh?). Near them were Sparky and Pierre who were sleeping the the same position but Sparky was cuddling into Pierre's arm. Next you could see Minotoro who's head was on Belle's lap to help him sleep because he couldn't on a plane. Fifi was lying on top of The Flea because they were wrestling yet they fell asleep, I know wierd huh? Coco and Ming-Ming were cuddling each other in their arms, cute huh like little kitties, yet my thoughts stoped when something on my lap moved.

On my lap was French Twist, who also had a hard time sleeping on planes so I let him use me as a pillow, and in turn I was able to make sure he was ok. I slowly took off his hat, and put it next to me and got a blanket and put it under his head so he should be ok, and then I sliped from underneath him. As I got up I pick up some blankets and put them over everybody who didn't have one, yet then the Headmistress woke up. "Minuet? What are you doing up this late of hour?" she asked as I was about to put a blanket on her to keep her warm. "I-I am giving everybody a blanket. I don't want them to be cold or catch the flu." I said as I was giving a blanket to the still partieally awake Senor Hasbeena who gladly took it while saying "grovvy thanks" to me. She just nodded her head and smiled at me and cuddled into the blanket that was around her and went back to sleep. I smiled as I wraped, put, and gave everyone else a blanket and then returned to my spot underneath French Twist, who I put a blanket on also.

He began to turn in his sleep so I just started to pat his head to try to relax him, and to my releif it did make him calm down. Looking at him I was happy to have meet a sweet, kind, funny, and loving boy like him, if I hadn't who knows what would have happened. Then it hit me, if I never knew him I wouldn't be alive, he saved me from Principal Head's attack. If that hadn't done me in then I would be with Le Mime right now, being his toy that he would probabbly throw away again. Remembering that I shivered with all the things that he did to me, how he hurt me, how he made me into someone diffrent, but then I though that then I wouldn't have known everyone of my new friends. But it still hurt when I thought about it, I then felt a few tears come of my eyes and I looked up so none of them would wake French Twist.

It was to late though because I could feel him moving on my lap and then I felt a hand on my face wiping away the tears. I didn't want to look down at him but French Twist took a soft grip on my face and made me look down and I could see that some of my tears had hit him on his cheek and lips, and a tear just missed his black eye that he got because of me. French Twist slowly sat up and turned towards me, he then put the blanket around both of us and began to wipe the tears out of my eyes. Then he put an arm around me and just let me cry into his shirt, something Le Mime never let me do even after he said he loved me. After a few minutes I looked at him and on his face was a smile yet there was concern in his eyes that didn't make me feel better. As he opened his mouth to say something I put my pointer finger to his lips to stop him from asking the question. When I took my finger off he nodded his head and put both his arms around me and I cuddled into his chest, feeling safe from anyone that would hurt me and fell asleep.

**After the plane lands (normal pov) 1 hour later**

Everyone woke up and got out of the plane and were full of energy again. The girls and the Headmistress were the last to come out talking about something aparently. Grabbing everyone's attention the Headmistress said that the girls will be going to the schools "Bring your dad to Lucha" day at her school tommorrow, only watching though. Zero, Pierre, Minotoro, French Twist, Coco, and The Flea suddently became really determend to make it to number one in the league, hoping to impress the girl that they cared about. Yet that was for tommorrow and they would make sure that them and their dads would practice till they almost fell over and fainted.

Zero went up to Icy and held out his hand while his other was pointing to an ice cream cart that was near them. Smiling Icy took his hand and the 2 walked over there while talking about something that no one really understood. Everyone else just went to the Slammin Donuts and were eating donuts and enjoying each others company, except for French Twist because his brother kept on flirting with Minuet. Zero came back a little while with Icy, he was complainging that the ice cream boy kept flirting with Icy. Getting an idea in her head Icy grabbed Zero's hands and brought him over to the karaoke machine and put in a song and each of the 2 got a microphone with the stands so they can pull them out if needed and began to sing.

**Baby It's Cold Outside **

Icy: I really can't stay (both begin to sway back and forth)  
>Zero: Baby, it's cold outside<br>Icy: I've got to go 'way  
>Zero: Baby, it's cold out outside<br>Icy: This evening has been  
>Zero: Been hoping that you'd drop in<br>Icy: So very nice  
>Zero: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice (Zero took Icy's hands and shivered and chattered his teeth)<p>

Icy: My mother will start to worry (Poeple start to slow dance to the song)  
>Zero: Beautiful what's you're hurry (Belle takes Minotoro's hand and brings him out to dance)<br>Icy: And father will be pacing the floor (Minuet gets French Twist's hand and brings him out to dance)  
>Zero: Just listen to that fireplace roar<br>Icy: Now really I'd better scurry (Sparky and Pierre start to slow dance also)  
>Zero: Sweetheart, what's your hurry<br>Icy: Well, maybe just a half a drink more  
>Zero: Why don't you put some records on while I pour<p>

Icy: And the neighbors might think  
>Zero: Baby It's bad out there<br>Icy: Say what's in this drink? (Icy looks at Zero confused)  
>Zero: No cabs to be had out there<br>Icy: I wish i knew how  
>Zero: Your eyes are like starlight now (Zero takes Icy's head in one of his hands)<br>Icy: To break the spell  
>Zero: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell (Zero runs his hannd through Icy's hair)<p>

Icy: I ought to say no, no, no sir (Icy wags her finger and takes a few steps away)  
>Zero: Mind if I move in closer? (Zero folows her and puts an arm around her waist)<br>Icy: At least I'm gonna say that i tried  
>Zero: What's the sense of hurtin' my pride? (Zero puts a hand on his heart)<br>Icy: I really can't stay  
>Zero: Baby don't hold out<br>Both: Oh but it's cold outside

Icy: I simply must go (Icy walks away)  
>Zero: Baby It's cold outside (Zero takes a step towards her)<br>Icy: The answer is no (Icy shakes her head no)  
>Zero: But baby it's cold out outside<br>Icy: This welcome has been  
>Zero: So lucky that you dropped in<br>Icy: So nice and warm  
>Zero: Look out that window at that storm<p>

Icy: My sister will be suspicious  
>Zero: Gosh your lips look delicious (Zero takes Icy's face in his hand and rubs his thumb across her lips)<br>Icy: My brother will be there at the door  
>Zero: Waves upon a tropical Shore (Zero puts the arm around Icy's waist)<br>Icy: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
>Zero: Oh, Baby your so delicious<br>Icy: Maybe just one little kiss more  
>Zero: Never such a blizzard before<p>

Icy: Oh I've got to go home  
>Zero: You'll freeze to the bone out there<br>Icy: Hey, lend me your coat  
>Zero: It's up to your knees out there (Zero drops to his knees)<br>Icy: You've really been grand  
>Zero: I thrill when you touch my hand (Zero and Icy hold hands)<br>Icy: But don't you see  
>Zero: How can you do this thing to me<p>

Icy: There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
>Zero: Think of my lifelong sorrow<br>Icy: At least there will be plenty implied  
>Zero: If you caught pneumonia and died (Zero picks Icy up bridal-style)<br>Icy: I really can't stay  
>Zero: Get over that old out<br>Both: Oh but it's cold outside

When the 2 stoped singing everyone gave an applause, even Minotoro and French Twist who were blushing like crazy. As the 2 took a bow Sparky who was in the crowd yelled, "Kiss you two! Kiss!" then everyone else came into it also. Looking at Icy, Zero kind of smiled shyly and thought she would kiss him on the cheek. Yet Icy took the side of his face in both of her hands and gave him a kiss on the lips that made him freeze. When Icy let go Zero was froze in place almost and stayed there until Minotoro and Pierre carried him off the spot. Everyone was having a great time, and they were all having fun and laughing together and it seemed like everyone forgot about what happened yesterday. Mrs. Twist invited Minuet to their family picnic today which was in 2 hours and she accepted, most of them hoped that nothing bad would happen this time to them to stop it. Minuet and French Twist were playing imaginary cards for a little while, and it looks like it was a tie between the 2 of them. But not that many people there could tell if that was true of not, but they really didn't want to find out. Minotoro and Belle were arm wrestling with Belle being the winner all the time and Minotoro calling for a rematch of some sort which Belle did do. Fifi and The Flea were having a donut eating contest which came out to be Fifi who ate the most, and everyone else was doing their own little thing.

**2 hours latter in the park**

French Twist and his family were in the park grilling hamburgers and hotdogs when Minuet came up and to Mark and French Twist as always she looked great. She went home after the Slammin' Donuts thing and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a sky blue t-shirt with the words "Mime Life" and she had on a blue headband that held her hair down, she also wore black sneakers and white socks. French Twist came up to her and opened his arms up for a hug with a blush on his face, yet it turned into a smile when Minuet gave him a hug still. As they sat down the thing went really well and the family really got to know Minuet very well and really liked her, Lou and Siren loved her a lot and really were happy with her. They all even played a game of frizbee and Lou asked Minuet to be her sister and marry French Twist, which made Minuet and French Twist both blush alot. Yet they both got a laugh out of it though, because she said that she and Mark would be an icky couple and would be terrible together, which made Mark a little upset and angry.

**7 hours later **

It was the same at almost every house, almost all of boys and girls from the "formost world renound school of wrestling" was practicing, getting ready for "Bring your dad to lucha" day tommorrow.


	16. Bring Your Dad To Lucha Day! pt 1

**NEXT DAY (not like original) **desene-animate-online with a .net is where you can watch it

"Bring Your Dad To Lucha Day!", there were those same streamers around the school today, but some people couldn't participate in the exent since there wouldn't be enough time to. So the people that were doing it was Mr. Twist and French Twist, Buena Girl and Buena Dad, Rickochet and Lone Star, Minotoro and Long Horns, The Flea and Mr. Flea, Zero Kelvin and Frozen Kelvin , Pierre del Fuego and Magma Fuego , Coco Demento and Ring Demento , Penny Plutonium and El Scientifico, Big Dog and El Perito, Potato Potata Jr. and Potato Potata Senior, and a 1 more group that the girls didn't know. Right now they were getting their seats in the first row that the Headmistress had given them all of them were happy, except for Minuet because Mark keeped asking her out. Finally she turned around and put something to his lips, when she put her hand down Mark tried to speak, yet for some reason he was silent completly, and she turned away smiling.

Minotoro's mom and Belle were sitting together with Minotoro's sister, Kiley who was 12 a year older that the others. She looked like Minotoro with the same skin, hair, eyes, and mask. Yet she was whearing a rudy tank top, a sky blue cardigan, blue sneakers, a blue and red shorts like her brother yet longer, and a red necklace with a bull shaped metal on it. "Did you like the carnation that my son gave you Belle?" asked , who had known about the carnation because Minotoro had asked her which flower should he give to a "special" girl, and when she found out that this was the same girl well lets say she was suprised. "It was very nice , but you never told him what a red carnation means did you?" Belle asked while looking at her and Kiley who was listening to the conversation and whated to know if this girl was right for her little brother. "What does a red carnation mean?" Kiley asked, since she never really learned about what each type of flower really meant. "A red carnation in it's language is a symbol of admiration or in some cases in a phrase it means 'My Heart Aches for You'" said Belle while watching Minotoro train a little with his 's dad was a taller and bigger version of Minotoro and he was a lot more buffer than him as well. He was wearing the same mask as him aswell, hey it was a family design that was passed down from there family for genarations. He wore red boots with a blue lining around the top of them.

Seeing that Belle was looking at him Minotoro blushed and waved, which Belle returned smiling at that he still did that even after all that had happened between them. "Before we start off the wrestling matches we are honored that Belle, Sparky, Minuet, and Icy have offered to sing for us." said the Headmistress as the girls all went together. "Um...Who signed us up to sing?" asked Icy and none of the girl replies a yes to the question, so her, Minuet, Sparky, and Belle went up on the stage and went to a diffrent mic.

**Cheetah Girls- Sisters**

Sparky: There's a time when we all choose  
>Belle: To either quit<br>Icy: or follow through  
>Sparky: To just loose faith<br>Icy: or trust your heart somehow lead you through the dark  
>Sparky: not the only one<br>Belle: whos dreamin'  
>Minuet: who needs help to carry on<br>All: We might get lonely but were not alone  
>Cuz we are sisters we stand together<br>we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different,  
>different colors we make stronger that aint ever gonna change<br>We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sisters  
>Gotta do what i gotta do<br>Got the brains got the power and we speak the the truth  
>Minuet: We're from everywhere all around the world<br>so you best respect the cheetah girls  
>Belle: Dancing singin from our birth<br>Working hard for what we deserve  
>Minuet:Trying not to break the rules<br>All: Cause momma didn't raise no fool  
>It may seem where only dreamin'<br>Sparky: And we need help to carry on  
>It's good to know we're not alone<br>All: Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
>We make up one big family although<br>we don't look the same  
>Our spots are different, different colors<br>We make make each other stronger  
>that ain't ever gonna change We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters<p>

"That was great girls, thanks you for the wonderful start girls." Headmistress said to the girls as they were exiting the stage and went to their seats and sat down, yet not without a few stares from Zero, Pierre, Coco, Minotoro, The Flea, and French Twist. "Ok then the first match is French Twist and Forte Twist vs Mega Watt and Lighter Igniter" the 2 teams got on the stage and 2 opposite sides of the ring. Lighter Igniter was the same as his son, yet he was a bigger version then him and he wore a red sweater. "LUCHARAAAN!" and the 2 teams began to wrestle.

Megawatt was the first to make a move by lighting his lightbulb blinding the Twist's for a few seconds. Then right on his sons tail Lighter Igniter charged electricity into his hands and zapped them both causing the 2 to fall down. "French Twist! ! Snap ouut of it!" Minuet said after she wiped off the white on her mask, and since she had already explained that to the family they understood why she did that. Hearing her voice French Twist quickly got up and wacked both Megawatt and Lighter Igniter with his invisibale chicken. His dad got up and helped his son by getting out a big invisable weight and crushed Megawatt and Lighter Ignighter, "1!2!3! The winners are French Twist and Forte Twist!" The 2 were waving to the crowd and as they steped off French Twist got a hug from Minuet while his dad got a hug from his mom. "You were great you 2!" Minuet said giving a hug to the blushing French Twist, who was laughing since his brother couldn't say a word. "Please can you make it so Mark can speak again Minuet?" said through small giggles of her own, so Minuet sadly put her hand on Marks mouth and when she took it off he said, "You know you wanted to do that huh Mini?" Hearing that name that Mark had just given Minuet, French Twist almost punched his brother, if it hadn't been for Lou who did that for him. "Thank you Lou." Minuet said while picking Lou up and giving her to so she could give him a hug. Looking at the layout of the matches Minuet said, "Next is...Oh! Potato Potata Jr vs Rikochet! This should be a good fight!" then her and the Twist family went to their seats to watch the next match.

"Next we have Potato Potata Jr and Potato Potata Senior vs Rikochet and The Lonestar!" Potatoe Potato jr. and his dad went up on the stage, yet Rikochet and his dad didn't get up. "I said RIKOCHET AND THE LONESTAR!" then we heard a car horn, then The Lonestar came through the wall and landed on the stage with Rikochet. "Ok then. With out any forther ado...LUCHARAAAN!" Potata Senior made the first move by doing "Super Senior Spud!" and the Lonestar dogged his attack. Then he countered by turning himselft into a star and smushing him, while Rikochet used his pinball move on Jr.. "1!2!3! Rikochet and the Lonestar wins!"

As the last of the 1st rounds got done the ones who wone were: French Twist, Rikochet, Zero Kelvin won against Pierre Del Fuego , The Flea won against El Parito , Minotoro won against Coco Demento, and Buena Girl won against Penny Plutonium. The Last of the battles were soon to be coming...After a quick break!


	17. Bring Your Dad To Lucha Day! pt 2

**(Flash Back to Zero Kelvin and Pierre Del Fuego's match)**

"LUCHARAAAN!" Zero and Pierre started to fist fight at first but then they teamed up with their dads and did combo moves. "Ice Generation Iglo!" Zero and Frozen turn into a iglo with both of them on it and smashed into Pierre and Magma. As the 2 snapped out of it they made "Fire Torch of Lava!" then the 2 made a torch that was lite with fire and lava, as they were cornering Zero had gotten an idea. Zero jumped into the air and yelled "HYPOTHERMIA!" he was made into a thermometer that rapidly droped, causing the torch to be frozen and the Kelvins got the victory!"

**(Present) With Zero Kelvin and Icy**

"Good job in your match Zero." Icy said while looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes that he returned with his own. "Gracias Icy, but I didn't do it alone." Zero said after he took a bit out of his sandwich that Icy had made him for today. "I know, but still you did very good," after Icy said that she saw Minuet being annoyed by Mark yet again,"I think Mark should give up, Minuet doesn't like him in that way." Zero looked up and watched Minuet reject Mark yet still he didn't give up, "Yeah but you gotta give him some credit, he is determined." Looking around you could also see Minotoro talking to Belle who was sitting on a bench while Minotoro used the same bench as a weight on his back while he did puch-ups. "Minotoro really wants to impress Belle though, i'll give him more credit." Icy said as she was wiping Zero's mouth with a napkin. "True, and he gave it his all in his match with Coco." Zero said as a flash back happened again.

**(Flash Back to Minotoro and Coco Demento's match)**

"LUCHARAAAN!" when that was said Minotoro and his dad did, "Horns of Retrebution!" at the same time, yet Coco and his dad wouldn't give up that easily. " Ring Leader Nose" and Coco with his dad turned into a giant red clown nose but...*POP* the clown nose broke because of the horns, since they were sharp. Minotoro and his dad pinned the Demento's till Coco turned around a threw a pie into Minotoro's face which got him angry and lets face it, you NEVER want to back a bull angry. So once again Minotoro used "Horns of Retrebution" on just Coco this time, and poor guy because Coco ended up being chased off the ring. So this time the Bull family one the point, after Minotoro calmed down thanks to Belle pating him on the head causing him to blush (cute huh?").

**(Present) With Minotoro & Belle**

"-That's what happened." Minotoro said as he got the bench with Belle on off his back, and he sat down next to Belle on the bench. "So did you guys ever find that paper-sack wrestler?" Belle asked as she got out a sandwich for her and Minotoro she had made. "No the guy was to fast. Hey this is pretty good. Who made it?" Minotoro asked Belle after he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I did, yours is a turkey on white with american cheese, mine is a ham on white with mild-cheedar cheese." Belle said while she gave Minotoro a napkin and while she wiped her mouth with hers. Before either of them could say a word and thankfully Belle had put her sandwich down, because Minotoro's mom grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. "So this is the girl that my son is so fascinated with?" Long Horns said as he came up to them, and you could bet that Minotoro had a blush on his face then!

"Si, this is Belle Steer and Belle this is Minotoro's dad as you could of know." Minotoro's mom said while she let go of Belle, who fell to the ground gasping for air. "Well, I know now where Minotoro gets his strength from." Belle said as she tried to steady herself as she was getting up from the ground. Long Horns gave a hearty laugh that sounded a little like santa claus', yet it was a more younger version, then he shook Belle's hands shaking her aswell, and when he let go she once again droped to the floor. Minotoro's mom and dad left a little bit after, but not before they invited Belled over to there house for dinner that night which she accepted.

"Sorry about my dad, when he gets excited...Well I guesse you could say he becomes a little overly happy." Minotoro said while helping Belle over to the bench, just incase she was still a little shaken from what just happened."Not a problem, but his hand shake is a doozy." Belle said while leaning against him, which in return he blushed because she laid her head on his shoulder, yet after a little while he just smiled at it. Belle saw that to and caught Minotoro off gaurd by nuzzling his neck, making Minotoro blush like crazy. Looking at that Belle giggled and Minotoro got a mischievous grin on his face, so Minotoro picked up Belle and put her over his shoulder. "AH! Minotoro! Put me down!" Belle yelled through a fit of laughter as she was playfully punching Minotoro's back , but all he did was join in on the laugh.

"Attention students the last match will be held in a little bit. So contestants please be ready." the Headmistress said over the intercom, Minotoro finally put Belle down after that and she said thank you. But that wasn't over since then she returned the favor by doing the same thing to him. "Aw man." Minotoro said as they were walking towards their friends as all the guys there laughed at him. "Never tease Belle boys, and that is your lesson for today." was all Icy said as the Headmistress called everyone up to the stage. After the kids argued about who would win the dads said that they would let the kids decide the altimate victory, so right now the kids got ready for the big match.


	18. Bring Your Dad To Lucha Day! 3 & Victory

As everyone of the kids were stretching waiting for the call to begin the match. "LUCHAAARAAN!" yelled the Headmistress along with the whole audience and were yelling for someone to win. Zero Kelvin firstused "HYPOTHERMIA!" and then everyone froze, yet then they all melted when The Flea used "Stinky Garbage" and the smell rottened the ice. Plus he was able to take an advantage because everyone was suffocating. But his advantage was taken away when French Twist pulled out an invisable fan .

When they felt ok Minotoro used "Horns of Retribution" on Buena Girl, The Flea, and Rikochet. Minotoro was able to hit Rikcohet and The Flea out of the ring, causing them to be out, but Buena Girl stoped him with "Buena Bulldowzer of Truth!". The 2 accidently though made each other push themselfes off the ring, causing them to get disqualified. So the final battle was between Zero Kelvin and French Twist, and the 2 were ready to finish this whole thing.

Zero Kelvin was first by doing "Snow cone of Supiriotiy!" yet French Twist countered that by making an invisable box around himself to sheild him. Zero Kelvin stummbled a little and had to hang onto the boarder line of the ring to stay a little steady. French Twist didn't let this oppertunnity slip away so he attacked Zero Kelvin with his invisible rubber chiken (I LOVE THAT THING!") and sent his flying towards one of the polls on the ring. Zero Kelvin snapped out of it just in time to dodge French Twist's attack and he turned around and said, "It's time for the, Icy Heart of Cold Sorrow!". Then a cascade of frozen hearts came at French Twist and barried him in it, and he had a little trouble getting out.

Zero Kelvin charged at him and attacked him to the ground, trying to pin him to the ground. Yet French Twist didn't grive up and fliped over so the Zero Kelvin was underneath him, and then Zero Kelvin fliped over and it keeped going till they ended at the other side of the ring with them both on their sides trying to get over the other. Yet with one last shove the 2 got back on the ring and got up to fight till Rikochet said, "Winning is ok you guys, but friendship is a better reward." and the 2 stoped for a little while and looked at each other. Then the 2 shook hands and the 2 fell over pretending to have a cramp and the Headmistress came up and said, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?...The right thing. On acordance to the code of mask wrestling I have no choice but to give the trophie to both the two teams." With that disicion everyone was happy and cheered for Zero Kelvin and French Twist and the 2 got up and bumped fists with each other.

"Who wants to hold it?" the Headmistress asked Frozen Kelvin and Forte Twist noting to the trophie and the 2 jumped at her wanting to hold the trophie while their sons just laughed. While they got down they were expecting hugs from Icy and Minuet. Yet their jaws droped along with Coco, The Flea, Pierre Del Fuego, and Minotoro when they saw that they and Belle, Ming-Ming, Fifi, and Sparky were talking to Rikochet. They went over and heard what they were talking about. "That was really cool what you said Rikcohet." Icy said to him as he began to blush and say, "Not a problem Icy, I was just saying the truth." This time Belle steped in, "Yeah, but it takes guts to do that! Some people think that personal stuff is more important." Rikochet then commented, "But that isn't the right thing to do though, that is just what a person wants." The girls just smiled at him and they patted him on the back, besides Belle who lightly punched his shoulder saying your right.

Rikochet blushed even more, yet stoped when he saw that the guys were giving him death glares that really looked for real. The girls saw that he was afraid and saw that the boys were giving him death glares, so Icy went up to Zero Kelvin and slaped him upside the head just like the other girls besides Belle who hit Minotoro hard in the arm. Then a boy around their age came up and took Fifi's arm and told her to hurry up, yet stoped when he saw Icy and Minuet. This boy looked exactly like Fifi, yet he had on a ripped dark brown vest that showed off his 4-pack and he went up to Icy and Minuet and put an arm on each one of their shoulders. "Hey Icy, Minuet I didn't know you 2 would be here." he said with a sly grin and the 2 girls looked at each other while Zero Kelvin, French Twist, and Mark's (who just came there) jaws fell to the floor. "Um...Last time I did it so it's your turn Minuet." Icy said and Minuet looked at her and gave her a nod.

Minuet gave the boy a smile and took his hand, to which he smiled and Mark and French Twist glared, and yanked his arm over her and fliped him over onto him back about 5 feet away from the group. Then everyones jaws fell after that, I mean Minuet just threw that guy 5 feet away from them! "Fifi, you got to get better control of your brother." Icy said as she walked up to Fifi and put a hand on her shoulder, to which she replied yeah I do. "Any way lets go out and celebrate your guy's victory." Icy said as she took a hold of Zero Kelvin's arm and started to walk towards the door. Until Minuet pulled her arm rowards her and whispered something into her ear with Belle standing next to her hearing ot also.

"Isn't that a little much Minuet?" Belle asked as she back away from Minuet and looked at her as if she was loco. "No it's not, it's pretty good i'll ask the Headmistress." Icy said as she let go of Zero Kelvin and walked over to the Headmistress and talked to her about something. Looking back she gave them a thumbs up which the 2 responded with smiles. Coming back she once again grabbed Zero Kelvin's arm and walked to the door draging him along. "Wait. We are going to celebrate tomorrow arn't we?" Minuet asked as she looked at Icy who stoped and said, "Yes we as a group are celebrating, you never said sepratly we couldn't celebrate." Belle and Minuet just shrugged there shoulders and waved bye to Icy as she and Zero Kelvin left going to celebrate about his winning. "Well see you guys later okay." Belle said as she and Minuet left walking over to the Headmistress to talk about saomething while the others just stared and wondered what just happened?


	19. Remembering & Suprise!

**Zero Kelvin & Icy leaving the school (Zero Kelvin's pov)**

Leaving the school and going out of the gates me and Icy were walking out. Well it was more like her tugging me along while she smiled and I just went along with it about as well as I could. I was lucky to have met a girl like her, a girl who had surprised me on more than one scenario. "Hey Icy you remember when we had our first date?" I asked as we reached the park and sat down on one of the benches near the pond while still shaded by the trees. "How can I forget, but man that was a weird one." Icy said while looking at me laughing a little at the last part. Remembering I agreed with her on that one, and who knew that was the beginning of everything we had done. "It was December 1st of last year..." Icy began to replay the story and the memory came back to my mind.

**December 1st of last year (normal pov)**

Zero Kelvin was waiting at the ice rink for Icy, a girl he had meet at an ice wrestlers match a little while back. Today he was wearing his regular pants, mask, and boots yet today he wore a white winter coat, sapphire blue earmuffs, and navy blue gloves. Then he looked and saw Icy, the girl he was waiting for and walked up to her slowly. Icy was wearing her regular mask yet she had on navy blue jeans, a ice blue winter coat, a pair of white fuzzy earmuffs, a ice blue scarf with sapphire snowflakes that was undone, and a white snow cap to help a little. "Hey Icy, thanks for coming." Zero Kelvin said with a small blush on his face since he was nervous about this whole entire thing. "Hey Zero you ready to get started." Icy said matching his blush with one of her own, which Zero Kelvin though was really cute.

After saying yes and getting 2 pairs of ice skates the 2 sat down on a bench and put them on, since this was Zero Kelvins first time Icy helped him get his skates on. Putting out her hand for Zero Kelvin to take Icy waited there till he finally took it and tried to get up, which he stumbled so she helped him stedy himself. Then slowly they made there way to the ice with Icy taking a firm grip of Zero Kelvin's hand to make sure he was okay, and Zero Kelvin wasn't all that upset about that. Looking at Zero Kelvin, Icy steped on the ice and helped Zero Kelvin stay steady on the ice also.

Zero Kelvin grabbed Icy's arm and she held his to try to help, after he was steady Zero Kelvin nodded to Icy and she began taking a few steps on the ice. Zero Kelvin got a little use to it and let go of Icy's arm, yet he still held onto her hand just in case he fell. Icy lightly picked up speed and Zero Kelvin was able to keep up with her perfectly until a guy cut them off and made him fall on his face. The guy laughed at him and flirted with Icy saying that she could do better then Zero Kelvin and Zero Kelvin knew that was true yet when he looked up he couldn't believe what he saw and heard.

"At least he doesn't try to hurt people! At least he cares if people get hurt! Plus I hate guys who flirt with a girl as soon as they meet. So listen here bub! I am not interested so you can just go off somewhere and go get yourself a girl who wants to waste her time on you!" Icy said as she punched the guy in the jaw which sent him flying towards the wall. After that Icy helped Zero Kelvin and she said, "Sorry you had to see that side of me." "It's different from who you are, but hey that sometimes happens in some situations." Zero Kelvin said while trying to cheer her up. Looking at him Icy smiled and took his hand again and said, "Come on this date isn't over yet!" and with that the 2 went back to what they were doing originaly, which was just having fun.

**Present (Zero Kelvin's POV)**

"Those were some good and weird times huh?" Icy said as she leaned against me while I put an arm around her waist. "Yep, but it was all worth it to have made it this far." I said as she looked at me with those beautiful eyes that I had become addicted to, along with a smile that I always wanted to see. Taking her hand we walked the park for another good hour just talking about the good and a few bad times we had together along this crazy road we were on. Yet I could never get tired of a moment like this, just being with her I feel like the luckiest person on the Earth. The one thing that really bugs me is that I can't tell her how I feel, and apparently she saw I was sad and said, "Whats wrong Zero? You okay?" Looking at her I just said nothing, but I know that she knew I was lying. Yet she let it drop and said she would see me later and that we would completely celebrate tomorrow. Looking as she walked out of the park it broke my heart that I wasn't brave enough to tell her that I...That I...That I loved her with all my heart.

**Next Day in the school bus (normal pov)**

Everyone was inside the school bus for some reason then the Headmistress stepped up and yelled us to be quiet and said, "With generosity from my brother, he has allowed us to go to his school for the day to see what it's like there. So I want you all to be on your best behaviours." With that she sat down and the bus began a 15 minute trip to the girls school, everyone was exited to see what their school was like, and when they saw it they were amazed. The school was a tan color and was 3 times as big as there school, as the bus came to a big gate it opened and let them in. Inside they saw kids training, wrestling, and doing other things as well. As the bus stoped the kids and the teachers were greated by Principal Head who had saw them coming.

"Sis, good to see you could make it," Principal Head said as he hugged his sister to which she returned, "come I shall show you all around here, this is the main court yard." Walking into the school they saw posters about choir, band, home ec, and a few other things that they were not sure what they were. Then they heard what sounded like a bull or cow in pain, "Hey! That sounds like Belle!" Principal Head said then they saw that Belle came this way pulling a cart with Icy, Minuet, and a few tons of bricks on it. Minuet and Icy yelled for Belle to stop, so she put her feet on the ground and stoped about an inch in frount to Principal Head, just barly making it and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Principal Head! You know better than to give people tours when it's time for exams, you know that me, Belle, and Minuet practice and-Zero!" Icy said as she ran and gave Zero Kelvin a hug which he returned with a smile. "I'm glad that you guys were able to make it!" Icy said as she let go of Zero Kelvin, then Buena Girl asked, "Wait? You knew we were coming?" "Duh I was the one who asked if your guys could visit me, Belle, and Minuet." Icy said as she helped Minuet unharnes Belle from the cart. "Exams? What exams?" Rikochet asked as they finally got off the harness and Belle answered him, "Exams to see what you have learned, how strong you are, and other things also. Hey Icy could you move this thing, it'll block the halls.""Sure," Icy said as she picked up the cart over her head and walked down the hall a few door and opened one and put it in there then returning to the group, "well, come on we will give you guys that grand tour."

**Authors Note: **I wanted this chapter to be about what kind of couple Icy and Zero Kelvin are. So I though since Zero Kelvin was afraid to fight her I could use it in this story, because hey it's not like you punch a guy everyday now right? Plus make him hit a wall! So I hope you enjoy whats gonna happen next :D


	20. Tour & wow

As the Belle was leading the way while talking to Cindy Slam, who she had grown close with, she stopped at a door with a dumb bell on it. "This is the weights and training room." Belle said as she opened the door, and inside were a ton of weights, training dummies, a wrestling ring, and a guy there lifting weights. "Rock, your still here?" Icy said as she walked in and the guy stopped lifting weights to give her a hug that crushed her bones. "OK, easy tiger we don't want to break her." Belle said as she patted Rock on the back and as he put Icy down. Rock was a little taller then Zero Kelvin by a few inches, he had light coco skin, black hair, and dark grey eyes that showed happiness and strength he wore a black muscle shirt that showed off a perfect 6-pack, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Cindy Slam and Rock eyes met and they both lightly blushed while Belle was lightly snickering as the 2 just stared at each other.

"Guys, this is Rock Steel one of the strongest wrestlers here at Preforming Wrestling," Icy said as she walked over to Rock and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, well light to her, because Rock was rubbing his arm in pain, "oops, sorry Rock." Rock just nodded and went back to weight lifting, after he stopped to smile at Cindy Slam, then he patted Belle and Icy on the head and left. "Hey Rock, come on we are showing them around the school so join us." Belle said as she grabbed one of his arms and dragged him and all he did was sigh and went along with it.

Showing everyone around the school had taken about 2 hours, and boy were they tired since they didn't rest, then Belle and Icy lead them to a big garden and there was lunch waiting for them so everyone dug in. They were also greated by the dance teacher of the school named Senorita Marmalade, and boy was Senior Hasbeena hooked on her. She had long waist-length dark brown hair that reached her waist, light tan skin, and bright green/blue eyes and she was wearing blue bell-bottoms, red platform shoes, a baby blue t-shirt, and a mask that was tie-die and was like the girls as well.

"Girls remember we have dance class today in about 2 hours, groovy?" Senorita Marmalade said to Minuet, Belle, and Icy which all of them replied okay. Hearing that Senorita Marmalade walked off to another side of the garden where a few other of the grown ups at the school were. Then they saw Ming-Ming carrying a stack of books with a banana peel in front of her Icy yelled, "Ming-Ming! Look out! There is a banana peel!" Yet when Ming-Ming looked up she still slipped on the banana peel and the stack of books fell on top of her. Belle, Minuet, Icy, Buena Girl, and Coco ran over and helped her out of the big pile and found her underneath it while she just stared up and Belle asked, "You okay Ming-Ming?"

Ming-Ming just looked at her and smiled, then she honked her nose happily and everyone just laughed at the whole intire thing. Coco helped her up and even he was laughing at the joke she had pulled, which was great because one thing that Ming-Ming loved to do was to make people laugh and be happy. As she got up Sparky and Fifi were also there laughing to, since they had seen it happen from down the hallway, and were telling Ming-Ming that that was a great one. Ming-Ming just smiled and bowed to her friends, then they sat down and Buena Girl asked, "This is a wrestling school right? I mean because you have so many other activities it just seems so well out of wrestling."

Icy replied to her by saying "Well this school is a wrestling school, but it's more then that. You see the school is here also to help you in other things as well such as learning how to be a more better mime or clown, to learning how to cook and dance along with other things. But also here you are able to, well...Understand your abilities as a person I guess." Everyone became quiet and were thinking about what she said then Rikochet asked, "Abilities? Like what?". Icy looked at him and though, then she snapped her fingers and to everyones suprise Icy was actually floating in the air! "That is SO buena! But how are you doing it?" Buena Girl said as she watched her friend float in the air as if it was nothing. "The abilities she was talking about. You see some families have been known to have a type of magic that is unseen till a certain age, emotion or strength of is reveled to that person. The magic changes the persons personality also, to tell you the truth before we got our magic I was the shy one while Icy was the strong one." Sparky said as she watched her sister land and lift things into the air.

"You make it sound as if that was really bad Sparky. I was actually weak diffrent but I don't want to talk about it, Minuet was a chatter-box, Ming-Ming was a boring person who was never happy, and Fifi was a clean freak." Belle said after she took a bite out of a pice of pepporoni pizza that was there. "Wow, so basically you guys were completly diffrent from who you are?" Penny Plutonium asked as she was trying to figure out how this could change alot of people. "Yep, but the change might be apperance, personality, or any other thing that can be changed," Rock said, "before I got my magic I was terrible with strength and was really scared of alot of things." "Hey are there more kinds of magic?" Penny asked. To which Icy was able to reply. "Yeah, but it depends on what you are use to. Like say Minuet would try talking magic, she would do good, but not as good as she would with silent magic or if I tried to use fire I wouldn't do so good since I'm more use to fire. Get it?"

Everyone replied that they did and were really amazed that their friends were so powerful but there thoughts were interrupted by a nail-on-a-chalkboard voice saying, "Well if it isn't the looser 6. What do you guys need new friends so you try to make some with people from a new school?" When they turned around they saw a girl in a forest green t-shirt, brown carries, lime green sandals, and she had dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and paste skin. "Well if it isn't Sherry. What do you expect me to let you just make fun of my friends and get away with it?" Belle said as she was starting to get up, yet Minotoro stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw. Belle is being told what to do by a boy! Never thought I would see a day like this," Sherry said but then she turned to Icy, Sparky, and Minuet who were being calmed down by Zero Kelviin, Pierre Del Fuego, and French Twist, "and look Icy, Sparky, and Minuet are doing the same thing. What are you guys being bossed around by a bull (Minotoro), ice-wad(Zero Kelvin), another dumb mime(French Twist), and a sizzle-butt(Pierre Del Fuego)?" Hearing what Sherry had called the boys you could see all the girls ready to kill her, yet only Icy moved, well actually she tackled her to the ground with Sherry was hitting her.

Senorita Marmalade, Sparky, Minuet, Belle, and Zero Kelvin stepped in to help the 2 get away from each other. "Freeze you 2! It is uncool that you are fighting like this. If you want to fight then go to the wrestling room." Senorita Marmalade said as she was holding Sherry while the others were holding Icy. The 2 said fine and they went inside the school with everyone on there tails folowing wanting to see what would happen. When they got there the match had already started with Icy being hold by vines and Sherry being frozen to the ground and the 2 were getting themselfs out of the mess they were in. Icy froze the vines and broke out of them while Sherry lashed at the ice withthe vines and she was able to get out, but Icy was already charging an attack that froze her solid and made her fall on the floor.


	21. OhMy

When that was done they were watching to see what would happen next, yet Sherry didn't move an inch and the teachers went to her to see if she was okay. "Shes frozen! Icy do you have a reason for this?" Senorita Marmalade asked as she walked over to Icy who replied, "Yes, because I can. I am the strongest person in the world! I should have the right to do what I want!" Everyone just stared at her and could see that her hair was turning a darker shade of blue, almost dark sapphire and Sparky walked over to her. "Sis, you alright?" Sparky asked as she was putting a hand on Icy's shoulder which she slapped her for and said, "Don't touch me you little shrimp!"

Sparky had tears and fear in her eyes as she looked at her sister and said, "Sis, come on freezing Sherry was a little tough don't ya think?" Icy just looked at her as if she was crazy and said, "NO! I'll finally give that little pest what she deserves." Walking towards Sherry, Icy had hatred and excitment in her eyes as if she was playing some kind of game of some sort. The teachers got in front of Sherry yet all Icy did was freeze the ground so they slide off. Then Zero Kelvin got onto the ring and said, "Icy come on, you arn't the kind of person who would do something like this. Please stop it." Yet Icy just looked at him and said, "Why? What are ya gonna do if I don't?"

Zero Kelvin just stiard as she walked past him and she began to charge for an attack on the frozen Sherry. Until Zero Kelvin grabbed her arm making her miss Sherry just by inches, and with Sparky's help Sherry got unfrozen and ran off the stage. Icy turned around and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK! YOU MADE ME MISS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Zero Kelvin then let go of her arm and grabbed her shoulders and yelled back, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ICY! YOU ARN'T THE ICY I KNOW!" Icy slapped his hands off of her and said, "Well then maybe we shouldn't be together." and everyone just stared as she said that. Stepping back Zero Kelvin was shocked to hear Icy say that, and more importantly this was their first fight ever.

"You know what we are through Zero Kelvin!" as Icy said those words Zero Kelvin's world came crumbling down. But then something happened and Sparky hit Icy with a fire ball and she laid still and everybody yelled and asked why she did that and Sparky replied, "Because there is a spector on Icy." A quick silence was made when they heard a laughing voice coming from Icy as she slowly began to get up and smiled at them with a look that scared everyone. "You are smarter then you appear huh girlie?" Icy said in a dark voice that made a chill crawl up everyone's spine, and when Icy looked up the whites of her eyes were completely black.

"But no matter how smart you are in a matter of seconds I'll be taking over Icy's body, and there is nothing you can do about it." the Spector said as Icy's hair began to become more dark and she became more pale. "Not on our watch spector!" yelled Belle as she and the other girls transformed but that only made the spector laugh. "Do you really think that will stop me? I'm in the strongest wrestlers body, one that has beaten all of you before." the spector said as she began to walk towards them, but was stopped by Zero Kelvin grabbing her again to which the spector yelled. "Icy I know you are in there please fight back!" Zero Kelvin yelled as he tried to keep her from struggling, then Sparky yelled over the screaming spector, "If you want to reach her then you have to really surprise her then!"

_Suprise her huh? Well i'll give her a suprise! _Zero Kelvin though as he turned around Icy and grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "I...I LOVE YOU ICY! Now fight this spector got it!" Then Icy's eyes turned back to white as a black shadow rose from her and yelled in frustration. "D-do you really mean it Zero?" Icy asked as she looked at Zero Kelvin with the eyes that he had missed. "Yeah. I love you Icy with all my heart." Zero Kelvin said as he hugged Icy and Icy said, "I..I love you to Zero. More then anything besides my family of course." The 2 just laughed at that part when suddenly Icy started to glow white and everybody including the spector had to cover there eyes.

Once the light had died down Icy had on a sparkling sapphire blue dress that reached mid-thigh and was strapless, white ice skates with ice blue snowflakes and shoelaces, a white bow tied her ice blue hair back and raised it into a high ponytail, and she had on snowflake crystal earings and a ice blue pearl necklace. "I-Icy you made it to the next level!" Sparky said as she and everyone else looked at her in amazement, yet the spector yelled in frustration about this and Icy smailed because of that. "So what was that you were saying about taking over my body?" Icy said as she gained speed by skating around the spector a few times, and finally she jumped and took one of the crystal earings and said "Ice Transformation!". Then suddenly the spector bursted into a bright light and was turned to ashes with everyone staring in amazement at what had just happened.

Everyone then erupted with cheers as Icy also fell to the ground exausted and Zero Kelvin caught her in his arms which made them both smile. Once everything was settled they went back to the garden and went into there own small groups and talked. Of course Zero Kelvin and Icy were alone though just cuddling each other in there arms, and a snickering Minuet used her whip to bring them more close together which made them smile and laugh also. After Minuet put down the whip the 2 walked over to Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Minotoro, Coco, Pierre, Sparky, Ming-Ming, Minuet, and Fifi and sat down in the circle. "Hey Belle? How did the dinner at Minotoro's go?" Icy asked as Belle was going to get a drink. Looking at each other Belle and Minotoro said "Well..."

**Authors Note: **find out what happened yesterday night in the next chapter :D


	22. Dinner at Minotoro's

**(Flash Back!)Last night at Minotoro's house**

At the Bull residents the family was getting ready to have dinner with Belle who was on her way in a little bit. Minotoro and his dad were wearing there regular masks and were wearing black tuxes with red bow-ties while Minotoro's mom was wearing a red silk dress that went to her knees and was sleeve-less while Kiley was wearing a blue version of the dress. Minotoro was in his room adjusting the bow-tie because it would not stay on straight and it would bother his all night probably. His brother Cale, who looked like him yet he was taller, was also wearing the same thing as well yet when he came to Minotoro's room Cale asked, "Why are we dressing up again?" Minotoro looked at him yet their mom who had walked by said, "Because a special guest is coming to dinner Cale, and we want her to feel very welcomed."

"So it's a girl huh?" Cale said as he, Minotoro, and Kiley who just got there walked down the big staircase and Kiley said, "Yep, it's a girl that Minotoro is crushing on and who gave him his first kiss." Minotoro had a huge blush on his face and Cale stoped in his tracks and said, "Wait you mean Minotoro has a crush and I was last to know?" Looking at each other Minotoro and Kiley replied, "Yeah." Cale was about to say something when the doorbell ringed and they all made there way downstairs and saw their mom open the door and you could see Cale and Minotoro's jaws drop. Kiley ran up to Belle and said, "Belle you look SO cute!" and in their minds the boys agreed with her one hundered percent.

Belle was wearing a black dress that reached down to her ankles, yet there was a slit that crawled a little up to her knees, she also had on a white cardigan, and black 1-inch heels. Her hair was also in curls that were also tied with a white ribbon, and she had raspberry lipstick that brightened her face a little. "Belle y-you look great." Minotoro said as he stepped towards her with a small blush on his face. "Th-thanks Minotoro." Belle said with an equal blush as well, and then Cale came up and said, "Hello Belle, I am Cale Minotoro's older brother, it is an honer to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Cale, and Minotoro you never told me you had a brother." Belle said as she took off her cardigan, and their mom took it and hung it up in the closet. "Um...Sorry it never really came up." Minotoro said as he lightly shuffled his feet in embarasment. Belle just smiled at him and was a little happy to know more about him, and Minotoro just blushed at the fact she was smiling so kindly at him. Mrs. Bull then told everyone to the dinner table to eat the meal and talk about stuff. Yet when Mrs. Bull was bringing in the food the kids dog which was a tan Pomeranian tripped her so she ended up spilling the food and she said, "Oh I am so sorry, I guess we can go out to eat sorry, I can not prepare a meal."

Belle then steped into the kitchen and they could hear the oven turning on and she walked back in and said, "Please wait about 15 to 20 minutes and I should be able to make a meal." Then the family just stared and Mrs. Bull said, "Are you sure? We could always-" Belle cut her off, "I am sure, I don't want to be a burden to you all. Plus I want to show you that I am not just a pretty face." So the family just smiled and said okay and went to there rooms except for Minotoro, Kiley, and Cale who stayed in the kitchen sitting on some chairs. Belle lightly hummed as she made dinner and Minotoro looked and watched her as she went across the room every once and a while to find something that she needed.

When the dinner was finally done they met in the dinning room once again and Belle brought in the food and said, "We have beef stew, rice, french bread, and for desert we have vinilla ice cream with chocolate sauce." The family look at the food as if it was their first ever meal and Mrs. Bull asked, "You can make all of this in only 15 to 20 minutes?" Sitting down after placing everything besides the ice cream and chocolate sauce Belle replied, "Yes, when you are the only person in your family who knows how to cook you need to learn how to do it fast and make a meal they like. So what are you waiting for? Dig in."

Taking that as an invitation the family ate all the food there, and Cale even asked for seconds! When they were done eating Kiley took Belle to show Belle her room. Kiley's room was even bigger then Minotoro's, it had sky blue walls, a red crimson floor, a queen-sized bed with fascia pillows on it, there were book shelves and a big walk in closet. After showing Belle her room she showed her all around the house including Cale's room which was like Minotoro's yet his was more messy, and Minotoro's room. Both boys objected to this, yet Kiley never really listened to them in the first place, so she just showed her around the house for a little while.

Till Minotoro took Belle away from her and said, "Come on I want to show you some thing.", yet Kiley didn't want to spoil anything especially if she got to see her brother blush that much! As they were reaching a door Minotoro put a blindfold on Belle and said, "It's a suprise so you need to wear this okay?" Belle replied okay yet she really wasn't sure what this suprise was, normally she would be the one to know things while everyone else didn't. Then Belle heard a door open and the cold fall breeze hit her face making her shiver, yet then she felt alot of heat, and she and Minotoro began to walk forward till Minotoro asked, "OK, ready?" replying yes Minotoro took off the blindfold and turned Belle around.

Belle couldn't beleive her eyes when she saw everything and yet somehow it felt so unreal. Infrount of her was the families pool, yet with the moonlight hitting it, it looked like a moon traped yet it was so beautiful. Surronding it were rose bushes along with carnations and diffrent flowers they couldn't see at night. When she looked down though Belle saw Minotoro's arms lightly around her waist, then she realised that was the suden warmth she had felt before. Turning to look at him Belle had a small blush on her face along with Minotoro's blush as well, yet Belle turned around and hugged him and then Minotoro's blush went as red as a red rose.

Yet he calmed down after a little while and returned the hug, yet they both blushed when they saw a flash coming from the door they had just came out of. "Yes! Mom I got a picture!" Kiley yelled as she ran away with a camera in her hands, yet when the 2 looked at each other after that they busted into fits of laughter. After the laughs they looked at each other and Minotoro was the one who leaned in first, yet Belle reached his lips first, yet they didn't mind that and just shared the kiss fo the time they had together. Yet they still wern't alone, unknown to them they were being watched by a person in the bushes, glaring at them and then the person disappeared.

The two pulled away and looking at Minotoro Belle laughed an Minotoro asked, "What?" Belle got a mirror that was sitting on the table and gave it to Minotoro, apparently Belle's lipstick got onto Minotoro's lips so it looked like he was really wearing lipstick! The 2 laughed even more and Belle took out a hankerchief and helped Minotoro get off the lipstick then Belle said, "Raspberry is not your color Minotoro." Then Minotoro just laughed and then went silent and asked, "Hey Belle? Can I as you something? This is really important to me." Belle looked at him and said sure then Minotoro turned around and gave himself a pep talk saying that he could do it which Belle thought was cute, then he turned around with a big blush on his face and he took her hands.

"B-Belle, w-would you pl-please take me as y-your b-boyfriend?" Minotoro said as the blush on his face growed with every word he was saying, and when he said it you could not beleive how much Belle was suprised. For a little while Belle didn't say anything and Minotoro thought that he messed everything up. Yet the though disappeared when Belle smiled at him and said, "You don't need to ask. The answer is yes Minotoro, I was worried that you would never ask me." There was a big grin on Minotoro's face and he picked up Belle and spun her around causing her to laugh, yet they both stoped when they heard chearing. When the 2 looked at the door they had come out from Belle and Minotoro's families were there clapping, and even in the night you could see Minotoro and Belle's faces going red because their families were congradulating them and they were a little happy that they were okay with this.

**Present**

"I'll tell you guys later okay?" Belle said to her friends as Minotoro said it to his friends, and they said okay and the 2 mentally sighed in releif. Man that was close!


	23. Slammin' Suprise!

"-then our families congratulated us." Belle said as she, Icy, Sparky, Fifi, Ming-Ming, and Minuet were in the Home EC room trying to find the cakes they had made last night and this morning. Icy had found her cakes hers was like the others life-size, yet she made Zero Kelvin, Penny Plutonium and Buena Girl. Sparky found hers of Pierre Del Fuego , Minuet found hers of French Twist, Belle found hers of Minotoro, Ming-Ming found hers of Coco Demento, and Fifi found hers of The Flea and Rikochet. After getting them all into a big van, since hey they were life-sized with about a 1 foot base so, they drove to the Slammin' Donuts to get the party ready. Today the Fleas had closed shop to hold a party for there friends who had gotten into the Bring Your Dad to Lucha day matches. When they got there the contestants of the tornamt's parents helped unload the car.

There was Shale Kelvin, Zero Kelvin's mom who wore the same mask as her son yet a darker version, had his sapphire blue eyes, and was wearing a white knee-length skirt, sapphire snow boots, ice blue jeans, a white t-shirt with blue snowflakes, and a ice blue cardigan. Along with Laveta Fuego (Fuego means Pierre's parents) who had brown eyes, her sons hair, she was wearing her mask which was the same as her sons black go-go boots, a purple Cami over a black sweat shirt, and red caprice. Magma Fuego who was exactly like his son yet taller and he was wearing his mask which was like his wife and son, red sneakers, a red polo shirt, and black jeans. Goldy Plutonium, Penny's mom, who had her daughters hair and a same mask as her yet with yellow around her eyes and she was wearing a grey dress that went to her knees and blue 1-inch heels. Lastly was Sherry Demento, Coco's mom, who had her sons orange hair, hazel eyes, no mask she was a gymnast at their families circus, and she was wearing a pink sundress with yellow leggings and green go-go boots.

Along with them were Big and Little Dipper (Rikochet's uncles), Kiley, Cale, Siren, Pulgita (The Flea's baby sister), Masked Dog (Rikochet's dog), Lou, Mark, Chinche (The Flea's Cousin), El Rey (Rikochet's toy action figure), and Rikochet's Abuelito. After the place was decorated with streamers and balloons they were waiting for the kids to show, and when they saw there bus coming they turned off the lights, after getting those pull fire works, and hid somewhere away from the door.

**On the others bus 2 minutes before (BG, Minotoro, Zero, Pierre, Pikochet, French Twist, Coco, Flea, Penny)**

"I wonder why your parents want us over Flea." Zero Kelvin said as he and the others were wondering why they needed to be at the Slammin' Donuts. When they pulled up the lights were off, yet they still went inside and The Flea yelled, "Hello! Mama Flea, Papa Flea why do you need The Flea and friends to be here?" Then the lights came on and confetti was shot in the air, they saw there families there along with the girls, in the back ground you could see a "Good Job in the Tournament!" banner on the ceiling. They also saw cakes on the table along with other food like salsa dip (Fuego's brought), sodas (Kelvin's brought), cotton candy(Demento's brought), donuts (Flea's brought), Beef stew (Bull's brought), along with other things as well. "This is so buena. Did you guys do this for us?" Buena Girl asked after looking over the room a few times and Icy said, "Of course, you guys were great in all your matches, so we decided to throw a party, this is also a congratulations to French Twist for getting into the top 10."

Icy then pushed everyone inside since they were still in the door way and took Zero Kelvin's hand and smiled at him, and he returned the smile with one of his own. Then everyone including Icy and Zero Kelvin to the cakes, and they were surprised at who made who. "Let's see they are all ice cream cakes so um... Zero's is an vanilla with cookie dough, Minotoro's is caramel with chocolate chips in it, French Twist's is french vanilla, The Flea's is actually donuts, Buena Girl's is butter pecan, Rikochet's is German chocolate, Penny's is rocky road, Coco's is cotten candy flavored, and Pierre's is spicy cinnamon." Each one of the cakes looked like the person it was suppose to be, yet they were stiff and were a little shiny because of the eatable paint they had on.

Suddenly everyone heard music and they turned and found Minute at the boom box playing "Meet me halfway" by the Black Eyed Peas and Belle went over to icy and held out her hand to her. Icy let go of Zero's hands and took hold of Belle's and then surprisingly the 2 started to salsa with Icy leading. "Those 2 are the dancing duo if I haven't seen one." Sparky said as she came over to take her sisters spot with the others. "Dancing duo?" Buena Girl asked as she and the others watched Icy and Belle dance and Sparky said, "Yep, those 2 are one of the best dancing duo's around, the other one of us is Minuet and Icy." Minuet then went up to Icy and Belle, taped Belle's shoulder, then got into the dance while Belle took a break, yet instead Icy and Minuet did the tango. Yet just as the song ended Heavy Traffic, Ham Hands, Prima Donna Hodges, Carlton Cold Jones came through the door and the kids from the international school of wrestling got up and went over to them.

"Hairy knucle academy. What are you guys doing here?" Rikochet asked as Prima Donna Hodges answered, "Well we heard music and decided to see what the comotion was, but now I see it's just a stupid party for you guys."The girls didn't really know what was wrong but then Icy asked, "Um...Who are these people you guys?" Minuet and Belle went along with her and stood behind her as she was walking towards them. Looking at them Heavy Traffic was smittened with Icy, and Carlton Cold Jones was a little smittened with Belle, plus Ham Hands was a little smittened with Minuet, and Prima Donna Hodges could see this and she said, "Well who are you guys? Some tag alongs who arn't good at wrestling?" Icy smiled as her sister stood by her and Icy said, "Icy Elemental, red girl is my sister Sparky, bull girl is Belle Steer, and the mime girl is Minuet Serenade. Or in other wise some people call us the famous 4." You could see Prima Donna Hodges face go pale as Icy was giving introductions and she began trembling and she said in a quivering voice, "Y-you g-guys a-are t-t-the f-famous 4?"


	24. Snap!

After she said that Icy grinned and said, "You heard me." Prima Donna Hodges then stepped back and said, "OK. We don't want any trouble, we will leave. J-just please don't hurt us." Belle grinned and took a step forward and Prima Donna Hodges grabbed Ham Hands, Heavy Traffic, and Carlton Cold Jones and ran out of the place. "If that was only for one step, I wounder what would have happened if I had taken 2." Belle said as she turned to her friends who were laughing at what had just happened. The radio then started to play Jessie McCartney's "Beautiful Soul" and Zero Kelvin took Icy's hand the two began to dance to the song and the others sat back and watched them. Mrs. Kelvin was taking a few pictures of the 2, but they didn't really notice all that much and they didn't really care about it either. "Those 2 may be shy towards each other, yet they still find a way to show how they care for each other still." Sparky said while looking at her sister gracefully dancing in the middle of the room with Zero Kelvin.

When the song ended Icy then said, "OK you guys, who's hungrey?" and everyone replied "me" so they went to the food. After having dinner Icy and the girls then began cutting cake, and lets say everyone loved them. "Icy can you make me this cake for my birthday?" Penny Plutonium asked after finishing off the piece of her cake that she had gotten. "OK Penny, no problem." Icy said smiling as she threw away her empty plate into the garbage can. "Hey Icy, why did you do that new tranformation when Zero Kelvin told you he loved you?" Rikochet asked bafore taking a bite out of a pice of cake from The Flea's. "You see each transformation and each level we rise is conected to our actions and emotions. The tranformation I did was the 3nd level, or basically the one you get when you have a rush of emotions. But it can't be and ordinary ordinary rush, because you also have to be at a rank of power when you are ready to level up also." Icy said when she got her seat back and relaxed.

"The first one is when you get your magic, the second is the one you saw first, or the one where we almost died, and the third is where you have a rush of emotions, yet to a full extent." Sparky said after she took a sip of her grape soda. After a little while of the others talking The Flea, who had left to go dumpster diving for some reason, came back with a flier to "El BobBo's Clown Circus" for tomorrow and showed it to the others. Everyone thought it was a good idea to go, besides the Dementos and Ming-Ming for some reason, yet Coco was looking a little pale and Ming-Ming asked if he was alright. Coco just fell to the floor and curled up into a ball and his parents went to him and tried to calm him dow, and that didn't really work all that well.

Min-Ming then went over to Coco and just held his and rubbed his back with her hand and said it will be okay. Coco stopped being in the ball and looked at Ming-Ming with a blush on his face that was as red as his clown nose and Ming-Ming just lightly smirked at him. Then Ming-Ming helped Coco get up and made sure he was okay, and after a little while his blush went down and he bowed to her and honked his nose, which made them both smile at each other. Coco's parents stared at Ming-Ming and Coco and they just smiled, happy that there son is having his first crush on a girl! Mrs. Demento was up first and walked over to Ming-Ming and sad, "Thankyou very much Ming-Ming, I greatly appriciated you helping my baby boy." Coco once again blushed, yet not as hard as he did before, just a little bit yet you could still see it on his face and Ming-Ming was also staring at the ground blushing and shufling her feet on the floor. Mr. Demento then stood up and thanked Ming-Ming also and gave her a pat on the head saying that she is welcomed to their family circus anytime, yet in some cases that means also marage in the families, so Ming-Ming and Coco really blushed at that and this time Ming-Ming fell over and fainted and Mr. Demento said, "opps."

After a little while and Icy threatening to use one of Fifi's socks as a smelling sock, Ming-Ming woked up and went back to her seat at the booth. Yet Icy took Ming-Ming's hand and they went outside for a little while and after that Icy came back in, looked at Coco, gave him a nod, and sat at her seat. Coco nodded and went outside as well with everyone wondering what had just happened?

**Outside with Coco and Ming-Ming**

Coco came out of the Slammin' Donuts and looked around and saw that Ming-Ming was walking into the park across the road and he folowed her. Catching up to her Coco grabbed Ming-Ming's shoulder and turned her around and tried to catch his breath from all the running. Ming-Ming looped her arm around Coco's waist and brought him over to a near bench about a few feet away so they could rest, after Coco caught his breath, Ming-Ming asked why he ran after her. Coco blushed yet he looked right at her, held her hands and sid, "B-beca-cause, I-I n-nee-d t-to a-ask y-you so-some-thi-thing." Ming-Ming asked what and after a little while of stuttering on Coco's side Ming-Ming held her hand to his mouth, told him to take a deep breath in, and then ask what he wanted to ask her.

After doing as Ming-Ming said Coco finally said, "PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!", then after saying that he had a huge blush on his face as he turned away from the suprised Ming-Ming. Then there was a light behind him and he turned around while covering his eyes and Ming-MIng looked as if she did a new transformation. Her hair was in 2 pigtails that were curved inside, she was wearing her mask, a cotten candy pink tank top, a neon orange cardigan, yellow bell-bottoms, and white 1 inch heals that had cloth on them to look as if they had pink, orange, and yellow wings. Yet Ming-Ming took Coco's face and kissed him on the cheek and softly said, "Okay"


	25. Fear of a Clown pt1

**At the entrance of El Bobo's Clown Circus**

All of the boys were there already besides the Flea, he and the girls went to the consetion stand to get some snakes for the show. "So Coco, you finally asked Ming-Ming huh?" Zero Kelvin asked since he had found out from Icy, and Coco said softly, "Y-yeah." The other guys congradulated him and the girls and The Flea came back with the snack, actually Fifi and The Flea were carying mountains of food, yet Ming-Ming, Icy, Belle, and Minuet wern't there. "Hey were are the others?" Minotoro asked worried about Belle and Sparky replied, "Some big clown came up to them and asked if they up for a game, they said okay and said that they will catch up when they are done." They guys still worried but figured that they would be okay and they went inside with Rikochet having to drag Coco inside for some reason.

"Come on Coco! We apid good money for theses seats, what are you scared of these clowns?" Rikochet asked and all Coco did was honk his nose twice. Then El Bobo came out and said, "Before we begin our show we have a person who is going to show us what she's got! The girl is Belle Steer who will be singing Carrie Underwood's "All American Girl" while her friends play the song and she tries to sing with them through odd tasks." Minotoro spit his soda that he was drinking out of his mouth (Spit-take!) and he along with his friends yelled, "WHAT!" Then they saw Minuet carry out a violin, Ming-Ming carrying a set of drums, and Icy carried a guitar, and Belle came out adjusting the wire-less microphone to her ear and the girls after they got settled began playing while Belle sang her heart out.

* * *

><p>Belle Singing (audience and what is happening):<p>

Since the day they got married he been praying for a little baby boy. (Barrels come rolling towards Belle yet she just gets on one and walks on it as if it was nothing then gets off)  
>Someone he could take fishing though the foot ball and be his pride and joy! (Belle does a flip and grabs onto the trapez that was swung towards her and rides it)<br>He could already see him holding that trophy taking his team to state but when the nurse came in with the little pink blanket all those big dreams changed ... (Minotoro just stares at Belle with love in his eyes as he listens)  
>And now shes wrapped around his finger shes the center of his hole world and his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl! (Belle gets off the trapez at the last word and goes back to her original spot)<p>

Sixteen short years later she was fallen for the senior football star. (The baby clowns spill the milk and Belle almost slips, yet she just did a flip and got her balance back.)  
>Before you new he was dropping passes skipping practice just to spend more time with her! (Belle looks at the audience and you could tell that she was staring at Minotoro who was staring back)<br>The coach said hey son whats your problem tell me have your mind daddy said you loose your free ride to collage boy you better tell her goodbye but... (Belle then rides the milk and just uses it to slide all over, as if she was skating on ice)

Now shes raped around his finger shes the center of his hole world and his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all American. (The other clowns try to trip her by using rope yet Belle just jumps over them)  
>And when they got married and decided to have one of there own she said be onset tell me what you wanted and he said honey you auta know! (Belle jumps up and jumps on all the clowns heads and goes back to her spot with the crowd watching with enjoyment and laughter)<br>Sweet a little beautiful one just like you oh beautiful wonderful perfect all American. (Belle waves to the crowd as if getting someones attention, and lets say that Minotoro just waved his hand a little)  
>Now shes raped around his finger shes the center of his hole world and his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl. (All the girls gave it there all for the ending and holding it out a little)<p>

All American girl. (At the last note all the girls took a bow)

* * *

><p>Everyone in the audience erupted into aplause and Minotoro stood up and yelled and whistled which made Belle blush and laugh at the same time. "Thank you girls for giving us that wonderful preformance! Now here is your price!" El Bobo said while all the clowns shoved a pie in each one of the girls face. After the pies fell of their faces the girls were rubbing their eyes and said that the pie had gotten into there eyes, which the audience replied, "Ouch!" "Clowns cause a little pain girls! What are you gonna do about it?" El Bobo asked as he and the other clowns just laughed while the girls cried because the pies were lemon and they stung. Seeing her friends crying Ming-MIng looked at El Bobo with hatred in her eyes and you could tell that her emotions changed by the look in her eyes, standing up Ming-Ming transformed into her new transformation, yet something was diffrent this time. This time her hair was up, making it looked like she had horns and her eyes where filled to the brim with anger and rage that the other clowns took a step back until that clown with the glasses said, "Hey Bobo! Look whos in the house!" and he pulled Coco next to him.<p> 


	26. Fear of a Clown pt2

"Coco?" El Bobo and Ming-Ming said as they saw that it was him that glasses had pulled near them. "Well, well, well! You thought you could lave the life! But once a clowny always a clowny!" El Bobo said while picking Coco up, and dropping him so he stood back up and raised his hands and the audience just erupted with cheers. "Ohhh, audience participation! Go Coco!" Buena Girl yelled as she and the others watched as there friend honked his nose and waved to the crowd while Bobo and glasses looked down opon him. "Haven't seen you since you cream pied that orphanage," glasses said before he blew an inflatted fish in Coco's face, "Fish you stuck around!" "Instead of letting us take the wrap," one of the baby clowns said before they squirted Coco with milk from there bottle, "Thanks a lot" "Hey Coco! Your up for some pie?" Bobo said as glasses put a pie infrount of Coco and said, "Come on give it a throw! For old times sake!" Coco just stared at the pie and frowned while looking at Ming-Ming.

* * *

><p>"And now for a special treat! The human clownin ball!" Bobo said as a cannon was loward to him as he held Coco in his hands. Yet Ming-Ming kicked the cannon so it went back up, and Bobo just glared at her and said, "Hey girly! Mind your own buisness!" Glasses and the tall clown then wrapped Ming-Ming, Minuet, Icy, and Belle with a rope and tied them to one of the trapez poles and Bobo said after he put Coco into the cannon, "Little Coco will be hurled from this here cannon towards this fun suddsy-wuzzy tank of water! Which he will notland in rather he is gonna drop into this itty bitty glass! Don't worry folks! It's purified!" Glasses put a cup of water down and the baby clowns fired the cannon and Coco was shot out of it.<p>

Yet here was no splash, and when everybody looked they saw Ming-Ming on the trapez holding onto Coco's hand and the 2 of them landing on the ground saftly. "You tried to hurt my boyfriend! Now I'll hurt you!" Ming-Ming said as she ran over to a trunk of props and pulled out a whip and a trout. "Boyfriend! Ha! Coco could never get him a girl even if he tried!" one of the baby clowns said, then that same one yelped as Ming-Ming wiped him just over his head and he ducked and Ming-Ming said, "Next time I won't miss!" "But do you really want to do that? If you do then your friends will be shot out of the cannon and into outer space," The clown with the pink hair said as the spot light came on and Icy, Minet, and Belle were tied up and stuck into the canon, "If anyone else from the audience decides to help them out then we still fire also! So what's it gonna be girly?"

With a sigh Ming-Ming threw the trout and whip onto the floor and the tall clown came up from behind her and threw her into a glass box and said, "There! That should keep her from interupting us huh?" Coco then was grabbed and was put into a diffrent giant cannon and launched into the glass with the other clowns laughing and he could also see from the corner of his eye, that Ming-Ming was crying a little. That was when Coco finally snapped and broke out of the glass looking a little bit evil. "It's the uh, old school Coco." Bobo said while looking neverous like the other clowns and the tall one said in a quivering voice, "W-welcom b-back Demento." Yet Coco just glared and roared at them as he charged at them and Bobo said, "Easy there clowny, were your pals remember?" yet then they all screamed when Coco flew at them.

Coco blew the fish into the tall clowns face, squirted the clown babies with there own bottel, and tied them up to the same trapez pole that they had done with the girls. "Now don't make me tell them about what had happened while you were a clowny Coco, who knows what your little girlfriends will think about you then huh?" Bobo said as Coco was walking towards the cannon and stopped when he heard that and then he turned aroung with fear in his eyes. "You see before Coco was a wrestler he was a clowny, yet he went soft after he creamed pied a orphanage to dust! Yet he still threw pies at people before that happened, and lets say he was having fun to! So what do you have to say now girly?" Bobo asked as he turned to Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming looked at him and then looked at a nervous Coco and said , "I think that Coco did the right thing and I am proud of him for that and making the right decision. Now Coco I know this maybe against everything I beleive in for pies but, cream pie these suckers!"

Coco just grinned while the other clowns had fear in their eyes as Coco threw a pie at them and they sat there, a big blob of creame and pie. Everybody cheered for the 2 as Coco got Ming-Ming out of the glass, yet the cheering stoped when a big red clown nose came crashing into the tent and Mike the ringleader stepped out of it glaring at Coco. "YOU! You have ruined my life! Now I shall ruin your's!" Mike yelled as he used his whip and tryed to attack Coco, yet he was stoped by Ming-Ming who blocked the attack by making it hit her arm, she winced and so did everybody else because they heard the smack of it against her skin. "Over my paralized body Mike!" Ming-Ming yelled as she grabbed the whip and threw it and Mike towards the other trapeze poll (there is 2 the other has the clowns tied up to it) and Mike layed there watching Ming-Ming, then his eyes filled with rage.


	27. part of MingMing's past life

"Oh yeah? You are the person who acts like you know everything yet you don't! Oh and Coco, the only reason she forgave you about your past is because she thinks everyone else's is better then hers! She has had a life that she wanted to change for anybody else's! You want to know more?" Mike asked as he began to get up and Ming-Ming started to tremble in fear. "Her life was dull and boring! She could have made a librarian look as loud and as exciting as a heavy metal singer! Yet when I came into her life I changed her, I made her into somebody! If it wasn't for me she would still be boring Ming-Ming, or should I call her by her birth name? Huh Margret?" Mike was enjoying all of this the fear and pain in Ming-Ming, and the shocked expressions of the croud, yet that all changed when Ming-Ming spoke.

"You are right, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be me right now. I would still be that tag-along girl that you controled and bossed around and hit and cruised for your own amusment! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten the need to make people happy because of my saddness and would have never gotten my magic! So basically it is your fault that you are 12th place while I am in 10th!" Ming-Ming said while going up to Mike and poking him in the chest and when she was done Mike got so angry the he punched her right across the face!

Then Coco got mad at that and tackled Mike to the ground while Bobo, who had gotten untied somehow durring the comotion, pulled a lever and a wrestling ring was placed into the middle of the rea and Coco and Mike got on it. Bobo then got a mic and said, "We are going to have a clown wrestling off between Coco Demento and Mike the Ringleader! So lets get started!" After saying that everyone yelled "LUCHARAAAN!" and Coco and Mike ran at each other. Coco transformed into that wierd cream-pie brick move and hit Mike first which made him stummble a little, yet he returned the attack by hitting him with a whip. Yet Coco jumped out of the way and grabbed the whip and was able to take it away from Mike, then he wrapped it around Mike and pinned him to the ground. "1!2!3! Coco Demento is the winner," Bobo said and he cryed a few tears, "Boys our old Coco has grown up." With that the clownies cried while Ming-Ming ran up onto the ring and congradulated Coco, who was blushing because of the kiss on the cheek she gave him to congradulate him.

Yet then a medal came out of Mike's sleve, it was silver with the words "#2 Clown" on it with a happy face in the middle. It floted to Coco and landed into his hands and then a old man, like the last one from when French Twist got the medal yet he has a tie die robe, appeared and said, "Coco Demento, for defeating Mike the Ringleader you are now appointed to the #2 clown of the world. Clame your spot with pride and laughter!" With a flash the man was gone and Ming-Ming hugged Coco so tight his eyes buldged out a bit, yet he returned the hug while his old clown gang came up to him. Bobo said, "Coco, were sorry that we tried to make you bad and try to get you girl to hate you. Can you ever forgive us?" Looking at them then at Ming-Ming who nodded Coco said, "The past is the past, lets make the future diffrent, so yeah I forgive you." Bobo and the other clowns shaked Coco's hand and Bobo said, "Thanks Coco! You and uh..Ming-Ming right? Can come back here anytime you 2 want!"

Mike then started to cry a little and said, "What did I do to deserve this? Ming-Ming why?" Ming-Ming just stared at him as if he was crazy and yelled, "WHY! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY," then she got the girls out to the cannon and whispered something into there ears and they left for a little while then came back nodding to her, "I'll show you why Mike" Then you could here music playing and Ming-Ming and the girls each grabbed a mic, all the guys besides Mike, stepped out from the ground and into the audience and went back to Coco's friends he had came in with.

Katherin mcphee dangerous **Bold:Ming-Ming singing** (Icy, Minuet and Belle singing)

**I never should have let my guard down**  
><strong>I wish I never knew all the things I found out<strong>  
>(I wish I would've been more careful)<br>**And maybe I wouldn't be running from misery**  
><strong>Oh no, in the beginning gave me everything I need and more<strong>  
><strong>I'm tired of dealing gotta figure how to even the score<strong>  
>(It's payback, gotta make him feel it)<br>**For playing with my feelings, ladies, i'ma tell it all**

(Be on the lookout when he's coming to your area  
>I fell in love with him once, girls, I'm telling ya)<br>**I wish I knew what I know now**  
><strong>I swear it never would've went down<strong>  
><strong>Dangerous<strong>  
><strong>He'll steal your heart away, then run and play<strong>  
><strong>He's dangerous<strong>  
><strong>Protect your heart, he'll tear it apart<strong>  
><strong>Dangerous<strong>  
><strong>He'll steal your heart away, then run and play<strong>  
><strong>He's dangerous<strong>  
><strong>Protect your heart, he'll tear it apart<strong>

**I didn't see the crash that burnt the bridge**  
><strong>I didn't see the missle that sank my loveship down<strong>  
>(Oh, I felt the hit, it was as hard as a brick<br>It made me shift, and left me damaged)  
><strong>Dealing with the pain was so hard<strong>  
><strong>I can't believe the things that he did to leave me scarred<strong>  
><strong>And now<strong>  
>(It's payback, gotta make him feel it)<br>**He wish he never did it, but it's too late to turn it around**

(Be on the lookout when he's coming to your area  
>I fell in love with him once, girls, I'm telling ya)<br>**I wish I knew what I know now**  
><strong>I swear it never would've went down<strong>  
><strong>Dangerous<strong>  
><strong>He'll steal your heart away, then run and play<strong>  
><strong>He's dangerous<strong>  
><strong>Protect your heart, he'll tear it apart<strong>  
><strong>Dangerous<strong>  
><strong>He'll steal your heart away, then run and play<strong>  
><strong>He's dangerous<strong>  
><strong>Protect your heart, he'll tear it apart<strong>

**I wish I never fell in love and maybe it wouldn't hurt so much**  
><strong>Inside, I tried to keep it in, my heart is screaming for revenge<strong>  
>(Caution me before you cross that path, you never know, what's up ahead)<br>**Don't let him trap you up and get your love because**

**He's dangerous**  
><strong>Dangerous<strong>  
><strong>He'll steal your heart away, then run and play<strong>  
><strong>He's dangerous<strong>  
><strong>Protect your heart, he'll tear it apart<strong>  
><strong>Dangerous<strong>  
><strong>He'll steal your heart away, then run and play<strong>  
><strong>He's dangerous<strong>  
><strong>Protect your heart, he'll tear it apart<strong>  
><strong>Dangerous<strong>

Everyone just stared, shocked that Mike had done something like that to Ming-Ming and Coco was about to run up there and start beating Mike up if it hadn't been for Minotoro, Bobo, Rikochet, and The Flea holding him down. Mike then got up and ran towards Ming-ing, if it hadn't been for Belle and Minuet tackling him to the ground nd lifting them up into the air while Icy got the microphone. "So Mike, you think you were gonna hurt our Ming-Ming? Well TO BAD! Nobody hurts our family and gets away with it! Now folks I hope you are ready, because we are gonna do the HUMAN CLOWNIN' BALL!" Then Belle and Minuet threw a screaming-like-a-girl Mike into the cannon and Ming-Ming took hold of the fire string and Icy said, "Okay you guys count down time!" With that the whole intire place, besides Minuet and French Twist but they counted with there fingers, yelled, "1!2!3!" At 3 Ming-Ming gave a pull to the string causing Mike to get shot out of the tent and the girls took a bow for the croud who were going crazy from their preformance. Yet you could still see a hint of doubt in each of Belle, Minuet, Fifi, Icy, Sparky, and Ming-Ming's eyes, wondering and worrying about what will happen next.


	28. Sibling Day

As everyone exited the building Belle, Minuet, Coco, Ming-Ming, and Coco's old crew were waiting for the others and when they got there Zero Kelvin asked, "Wheres Icy?" Belle who was laughing about something stoped and said in a still giggling voice, "Sh-she's o-on t-the ph-phone with her-rs and Sp-arky's brothers." Once she heard that Sparky ran over to Icy who was actually a few feet away from what Belle said and the 2 came back with big smiles. "So can they?" Minuet asked, she whiped off the white one her mask, as her friends came over and the 2 nodded there heads yes, making the other girls smile widly. "Can they what?" Buena Girl asked after taking a spot on one side of Icy who replied, "Oh, to come over for our schools sibling day tommorrow, it's like your guy's schools version of bring your dad to lucha yet with siblings and we don't actually wrestle but hang out."

"Well thats stupid, why do you have a holiday like that, don't you get to see them?" The Fea said and the girls were actually silent for that. Till Minuet spoke up, "Well um Flea...You see to get stronger we are actually seperated from our family unless they go to the school as well... So no we don't get to see them that often which is why we have the holiday, yet it is optional for them to come." "Being away from your family, that is not Buena!" Buena Girl said while vlooking at the ground and Belle just said, "Yeah I guesse it isn't that good but it does help a little, and because of that I don't get to see my annoying sisters June and Summer, so that part I'm okay with." "Yet why were they there when we had that one tornement?" Rikochet asked and Ming-Ming answered this time, "They come by if we are doing something special sometimes when they have the time. Most of the families at the school are filthy rich to keep us in school because of all the extra activities so sometime work gets in the way so they can't come sometimes."

"Hey we needs some laughs, don't be so serious!" Glasses said as he squirted Icy, Belle, Minuet, and Ming-Ming with a squirting flower and everyone laughed, he was right they did need a laugh. "Hey why don't you guys come! You can also bring your siblings aswell!" Sparky said yet Minotoro and French Twist wern't sure what will happen with there brothers, yet that changed when Minuet and Belle agreed with that idea and they were okay with it. "Okay i'll call the Headmistress to pick you guys up and drop you off at our school tommorrow!" Icy said and with that everyone went home, wondering what will happen tommorow.

**Sibling Day **(infrount of the girls school)

As the bus dropped them off the kids were saw 2 barrels roll over to them, one a little bigger then the other. When they got off Buena Girl and Rikochet put them right side up and then the top to the smaller one opened and Ming-Ming popped out! She then knocked on the bogger barrel and it's top opened and a guy with dusty blonde hair, spring green eyes, and skin like Ming-Ming's came out. The guy was wearing a red clown nose, white circles around his eyes, blue and green triangles on his cheecks, blue jeans, green-blue tie die shirt, and black and white clown shoes along with a happy face necklace, and today Ming-Ming was wearing one also yet hers was pink while his was green.

"You guys this is my bro, Conan, he's a profecional clown and is 18!" Ming-Ming said as Conan picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Hey." Conan said as Ming-Ming introduced him to everybody except for the people she didn't know of course, which they introduced themselves. Belle then came up from behind Minotoro and gave him a hug and he jumped a little yet smiled when he saw it was Belle. "Is Ty or Emily here MM?" Belle asked Ming-Ming as she got off of Conan's shoulders ans said, "Sorry Belle, no sign of them yet." Belle frowned and sighed, yet that changed when she saw a black limo pull up and then a grin came onto her face. A boy and girl stepped out of the limo and they looked around 18 or 19 and boy did they look nice.

The girl had bright hazel eyes and shoulder-length hair with mildly tan skin. She had on a blue t-shirt, black jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black chocker with a white bull imprint on the side of it plus she was about 2 times as tall as Zero Kelvin yet a little lean. The boy was diffrent though he had muscles about as big as a 5 year year old kid everywhere but his face. He had soft crystal blue eyes, a little darker skin then the girl with him, brown hair that was short, and he was wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and he was wearing a bull head shaped medal around his neck as a necklace. He was also wearing a wrestlin mask like Belles, and he also had horn, yet the girl with him didn't have a mask on. "TY! EMILY! You made it!" Belle said while jumping at the 2 and giving them a hug while they returned it. "Of course Belle, we wouldn't let you down for something like this." the boy who Ty aperantly said as he and Emily let her down.

"You guys these are my big brother Ty and my big sister Emily, Ty is 19 while Emily is 18 turning 19 in about a month," Belle said and she began to introduce everything and then lastly she got to Minotoro and she siad, "Finally this is my um... New boyfriend Minotoro." Ty smiled and said, "So your the Minotoro that is dating our sister, welcome to the family then." Belle grinned and hugged her brother and you could hear a pop and Ty was asking if Belle could cut back on the hug and she said sorry and just lightly hugged him. Yet Emily said, "I don't trust him Belle."


	29. Reasons

Belle and everyone did a double take and Belle asked, "Why?" "Because I know you Belle, you just make sure you get sweeped along by every cute boy you see." Emily said as she glared at Belle. "You don't know anything about me, or at least the new me!" Belle said and everyone besides Minotoro and Ty backed away from them, then what Emily said suprised everyone. "AT LEAST DAD CARES ABOUT ME!" Emily yelled right into Belle's face yet then she realised what she said and siad in a quiet voice, "Belle..You know I dodn't mean that." Yet Belle was already crying and then ran away from them down the street as fast as she could. "BELLE!" Minotoro, Emily, and Ty yelled as they and everyone ran after her and saw that she went into the park that she and Minotoro had there first date in. Ming-Ming made a call on her phone and a few seconds later the same black limo came and Sparky, Icy, Fifi, and Minuet came out and they all went into the park.

They found Belle at the bench that she and Minotoro sat on yet her head was in her arms ontop of her legs, so basically her legs were up on the bench with her head barried in her arms. They tried talking to her yet she didn't move until Minotoro sat down, picked her up, and put her on his lap. Then Belle did something none of them had ever seen, she then attacked Minotoro and hugged him and sobbed and he held her and rubbed his hand up and down her back saying it was okay. After a little while Minotoro stoped strocking her back and went to running his hand through her hair, she had let it down today, and she was now trying to control her still shaking breath. Emily was about to say something yet Minotoro shook his head, yet she didn't listen and said, "Belle why him of all people?"

Belle looked at her, you could see tears still on her face, and she got up and started to raise her voice with every word she said, "Why? I'll tell you why! He cares about me, he doesn't treat me like an object, he doesn't hurt me, and he's the only one who I can actually cry into! So why don't you just-" she stoped shouting when Minotoro wrapped both of his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck once and that was it. Ty and Emily looked shocked nobody besides Icy or Minuet could tame Belle and even then they had to talk to her, yet this guy, her boyfriend was able to calm her by hugging and kissing her on the neck! Of all things! They both just stared at them with there mouth hung open and Icy pushed there mouths back up and Minotoro and Belle chuckled a bit at that.

Minotoro looked at Belle and whiped away her tears and then once again put her on his shoulder with her stomach an his shoulder with her punching his back playfully. All Minotoro said was, "I need to see you smile Belle. Your not you with out that pretty smile of yours." Belle was punching his back while laughing and smiling and like before Minotoro joined in on the laughing. That's when it hit Emily, Minotoro was the only person that could do this to her, even Matador Plear who had said he loved he well he broked her heart several times but still even he didn't get that kind of respect from her. He was diffrent from other boys who just picked her up for her looks then dropped her, he carred about her and would stay with her, seeing this Emily looked at her sister and picked her off of Minotoro's shoulders and hugged her saying that she was sorry for douhting her and for everything that she said.

Belle then started to glow again in the black and white light and she did the next transformation. Her hair now had a few blonde highlights and was hanging out from a clack and white plade hat which was backwards on her head, she was wearing a black t-shirt, white knee-length shorts, grey headphones around her neck, and black and white boots. Icy ran up to Belle and hugged her and said, "Sweet! That's 3 of use who have a reached the third level!" After a little while of talking about it everyone then went back into the black limo and went back to the school so the other girls can spend time with there siblings. When they got there they found Fifi's brother there at the entrance and apparently his name was Steve and he did have a small thing for Icy and Minuet who replied that "He's messed up." They also found Minuet's big brother, big sister, and little sister waiting under a tree for them.

Her brother, Shane, was 19 and was well bilt with a nice 12-pack he has Minuet's and there moms ocean blue eyes and hair which was short and went to his ears, he also had a light tan skin, he was wearing blue jeans, a white button down shirt, and black dance shoes. His mask was white with a line around the part that was around his mouth so it helped him give off what his mouth was doing. Her sister, Leah, was 18 and was also well bilt yet still lean, she had there dad's grey eyes with a few blue specks in them, the same brown hair as her siblings and she was wearing a ruby red button down shirt, a white knee-length skirt that had ruffles, navy blue dance shoes, and she had a charm braclet with diffrent charms around it, she also had a mask with with black slashes on it giving her wiskers. Finally there was Mary who was 4 and a half and she had grey eyes, and the same hair as her siblings and she was wearing a white sundress and maroon slippers. As they were all talking together 2 shadows came out of no where and tackled Icy and Sparky to the ground and they couldn't understand why...

**Authors note:** In this chapter I wanted to show the growing relation of Belle and Minotoro and a little on what Belle's siblings think aswell. Well stay tuned fans to find out more ;D


	30. Elemental Family?

The reason why they couldn't understand is because the people who tackled them looked 5 years old! The boy, who was on Sparky, had sandy blonde hair that reached mid-ear ,sky blue eyes, and skin a little inbetween Sparky and Icy's. He was wearing a pair of red shorts that were to his knees, a mask like Sparky's, red sandels with yellow straps, and a orange unbuttoned shirt. The girl, who was on Icy's legs holding them and hiding behind them, had chocolate brown hair with sandy blonde highlights, hazel eyes, and the same skin as the boy. She was wearing a baby blue sundress, a mask like Icy's white sandels, and she had a ocean blue with sky blue bubbles headband (the background color is ocean blue and it has sky blue bubbles on it). "Coral! Flint! What are you 2 doing here alone?" Icy asked as she sweeped the girl, Coral, and put her ontop of her head behind her neck and Coral replied in a quiet voice, "We arn't here alone, they came also."

Suddenly a yellow flash happened and right next to Sparky and Flint, the boy, was another boy with features similar to Sparky's yet his skin was a little more tan. He was wearing a pair of yellow shorts, a mask like Sparky's also, a black un-buttoned shirt so you could see a 12 pack, and he had on red sneakers with flames on the sides of them. "Blaze!" Sparky and Icy, who had put down Coral, ran to the boy Blaze and gave him a hug then a boy walked out from behind the trees and Icy ran to him and gave him a huge yelling, "YUKI!" Yuki had snow white skin like Icy, ice blue hair, and white eyes somehow yet you could still see the pupils and an outline from where the color begins and ends yet you could also see a blue border to them aswell. Yuki was wearing a white button down shirt, black jeans, a mask like Icy's also, and white snowboots along with a silver chain around his neck with a light blue heart on it. After Icy gave Yuki a hug Minuet jumped on his back and stayed there while while Yuki smirked and French Twist and Marks jaws fell.

"You guys this is Yuki and Blaze, mine and Icy's twin 19 older brothers. Along with our 5 year old little brother and sister Coral and Flint." Sparky said while Blaze patted her on the head. "Who do you all know each other? Wait let me guesse you met at a compotition for all of your sisters?" Kiley asked when she saw Belle hug Blaze and Minotoro's jaw fell a little open. "Well...No not really, you see Minuet, Ming-Ming, Belle and Fifi are our cousins actually." Icy said as everyone's jaws dropped at that except for the people who already knew. "How though? I mean you all look so diffrent and your last names?" Buena Girl said and Belle answered this one, "Well Icy and Sparky's dad was the only boy and our moms maiden or original last names are Elemental. As for our looks well the magic or elemental we have changes that as you have known."

After figuring that out they were all right for the time being and talked a little about wrestling till an anouncer came one saying that there was free ice cream in the cafetiria and it was all you can eat. Zero Kelvin and Icy ran to the cafetiria with Coral and Yuki right on there tails as the others laughed a little at that. Yet after about 5 minutes they came back saying it was one of Sherry's trikes and Coral was starting to cry. Icy reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal snowflake that was about the size of 2 dimes. Holding it up it the air Icy chanted, "Icy winds take me to thy norther star. Help me so I may travel far. Icy winds fear is but of how, so help me to transform now!" The same light blue light appeared and Icy was in her third transformation (in the list I mean you know the new one she got a few chapters back) and the siblings stared since they never saw her do that before.

Taking one of the ice blue pearl from her necklace Icy held it up as it began to glow blue as she said, "My little sister may start to cry and scream, so let there be some good ice cream!" Throwing the pearl into the air Icy spun twice and shot what looked like an arrow at the pearl and it exploded leaving pretty blue sparkly dust and creating a cloud. Then somehow barrels of ice cream, several ice cream scoppers, sauces, toppings, and some bowls and ice cream cones came out of the cloud of dust and sparkles. Icy then changed back into her regular clothes, passed out, and fell over, yet like always Zero Kelvin caught her and picked her up bridal style and walked over sitting underneath the tree under the shade.

"I'm glad to see that Zero Kelvin kept his promise about taking care of Icy." Yuki said as he got himself a vinilla ice cream with chocolate chips in it. "Yep he sure did, also he FINALLY confessed to her! About a week ago! So pay up Yuki, Blaze." Sparky said as her older brothers took a twenty out of each of there pockets and gave it to her sighing for lossing money. "Okay Ty, you to." Belle said while Ty gave he a $20 also. " "You guys betted on your sister?" Buena Girl said angry and Belle replied, "No I betted that Yuki and Blaze would lose the bet, Sparky betted that Zero Kelvin would confesse to Icy first while her brothers said Icy would do it first." Zero Kelvin came back and slapped Sparky, Yuki, and Blaze upside the head saying, "This is for betting against yyour sister, by the way she told me to do this." After getting a 2 vinilla ice creams Zero Kelvin went back to the tree where the now awake Icy was leaning against the trunk, worried that the thing she had saw when she had passed out would come true. Yet she pushed the thought out of her head for now, yet kept a close eye on Belle as she was laughing as she was being thrown in the air by her brother.


	31. Brown turns to Hazel

Suddenly something hit Belle and made her fall to the ground clutching her stomach. "I remember your eyes back then, they were much more pretty." a voice came from behing the tree behind Icy and a shadow appeared behind Icy and took her and threw her towards Belle. Zero Kelvin ran towards Icy while Minotoro ran towards Belle, yet they were both stoped by a ice cage that fell at an odd shape. The shape surrounded the tree, the girls, and another tree that was about 10 feet away from the first tree. The shadow that had trown Icy walked into the light and you could see it was Sheen Ice with a strange white crystal in the hand that he was now covering with a glove. A shadow appeared out of the other tree also, and when it came out it was Matador Plear walked out with a light grey crystal in his hand that he also covered with a glove, and the 2 slowly walked towards Icy and Belle.

"Belle, you also looked good with your old eyes too, I miss them, but I don't need to worry I'll see them soon." Matador Plear said as he and Sheen Ice held the crystals above Icy and Belle. The crystals started to glow and Belle and Icy screamed as light from them went to the crystal. Everyone stared in fear as they saw the blue in Icy's hair go away being replaced with sandy blonde hair, while Belle's hazel eyes became brown and both of there outfits were changing also. Icy after the light had stoped had sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and she was wearing a black t-shirt, a ruby red knee-length skirt, and red 1-inch heels her mask was now completly black with red slashes. Belle now had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a ocean blue dress with 2 inch thickstraps, white 1-inch high heels, and her mask was now ocean blue with white slashes.

"What have you done..."Sparky said as she saw her sister and the now changed Belle look around. Yet when Icy and Belle looked at each other Icy got up and said in a hatred filled voice, "Mary, of course you of all people would be here." Belle then got up and said in the same type of voice, "Well Wendy, now that I know your here I'll just be going, but not with out doing this." With that Belle charged at Icy and punched her across the jaw. Seeing this was happening Sparky melted part of the cage and grabbed Icy by the shoulders while saying, "Sis! Icy! Come on come back to us! Don't tell me the magic is gone!Please..." Icy just stared at her as if she was crazy and said, "Okay one, I am not your sis, two I am here, three magice isn't real! Also my name is Wendy, not Icy!" With that Icy, or Weendy, kicked Belle in the gut causing her to crash into the ground and make a hole in it.

Minuet, who had taken the white off, went to Belle's hole and said, "Belle, please tell me you are still you. That this is just some weird prank from you and Icy, please tell me you still have the magic." Belle looked at her then said, "I am here you crazy person. But my name is Mary not a rediculous name like Belle, also I don't know an Icy. And finally there is no such thing as magic!" "Mary! Babe! Good to see you again, hey lets get a smothie and talk huh?" Matador Plear said as he walked over smiling while Sheen Ice did that same thing to Icy/Wendy. Yet they both responded, "Who are you guys?" and the two boys froze in place when they heard that.

"Mary..You mean you don't remember me? Remember you told me that all things brown turn hazel, which only you understood. I broke your heart about 6 times, I told you I loved you yet I still cheated on you. COME ON REMEMBER!" Matador Plear said as he shook Belle/Mary by her shoulders then she slapped him across the face. "With a disreption like that I don't want to know you!" Belle/Mary yelled and Sheen Ice said, "The old man tricked us, he said the crystals would drain there magic yet get them back to there old selfs!" Zero Kelvin walked up to Icy/Wendy and kissed her on the lips, yet everyone thought that she would slap him, but Icy/Wendy just stood there yet after a little while something did happen.

The crystal in Sheen Ice's hand started to glow again and shook, so Sheen Ice threw it and it exploded, yet blue light surrounded Icy/Wendy and Icy came back yet she fell over. "Easy Icy, you just rest a little kay?" Zero Kelving said as he held Icy in his arms and ran his hand through her hair a few times. After a little while Icy opened her eyes, yet Zero Kelvin was a little worried still, yet she smiled and said that she was fine. Icy then got up and turned towards Belle and said, "Brown turns to hazel, good things grow light as they chip away and are taken. You felt the need to protect people Mary, thats how you became Belle. The girl we know fights like a bull, the girl who is dating Minotoro, the girl who likes standing in the rain, the girl who is mine and Minuet's best friend. A girl who wanted no one to get hurt yet would hurt people who hurted her friends."

The stone in Matador Plear's hand started to glow and shake and he threw it in the air. It exploded and a black and white light went around Belle/Mary and the old Belle came out. Belle started to stumble a little, yet Minotoro ran over and caught her before her face hit the ground and he said, "Belle, thank goodness you are safe." Belle slowly opened her eyes and when she looked around her eyes landed on Icy, who had a bruse on her jaw from where she had punched her. Then her eyes, along with Icy's, fell onto Matador Plear and Sheen Ice, then both of them got up and ran towards they while Matador and Sheen tried to run.

Yet Minuet and Ming-Ming triped them by straching Minuet's invisible whip across the ground and pulled it so it triped them. Then Icy yelled, "Ice Claws of Pain!" and suddenly ice claws formed from her nails while Belle yelled, "Razor Horns of Destruction!" then Belle went on all fours and the horns on her head grew and became sharp. Then when the 2 hit Sheen Ice and Matador Plear the 2 ended up with tears, cuts, bruises, and ripped clothes so they litterally ran away crying to there moms. Belle and Icy high fived each other and went back to the others and gave Minotoro(from Belle) and Zero Kelvin(from Icy) a hug which the returned.


	32. Fall Dance?

As the everyone a plane past over and dropped a ton of flyers every where. "Hey what are these?" Buena Girl asked as she and the others picked a flyer up and looked at the picture. "A night to Remember? It's that time of the year folks, the fall dance has come around once again and it will be next Tuesday, August 31 from 6:30 to 9:30. It's the time to come with your loved one and to find out who gets picked for Fall king and queen and which element had won the contest. So come and celebrate! Formal wear is required, Girl:Dresses and Boys:Tuxedos." Ty read as the others followed and Icy, Sparky, Minuet, Belle, Fifi, and Ming-Ming looked excited. "No way, there annoucing the results so soon?" Icy said grabbing one of the flyers off the ground the same as the other girls.

"Finally I can't wait to see who gets picked for fall king and queen! Yet I'm more excited to see the cold elements get picked once again." Icy exclaimed as the others nodded their heads to the first one. "What cold elements what's that?" Kiley asked as she and the others went to the bench to sit down. "Well the school is placed into diffrent catogories such as cold elements where Icy is, hot elements where Sparky is, animal elements where I am, acting/entertainment like Minuet and Ming-Ming are in, insect elements where Fifi is, and more. Like plants, elements like weather, science such as people who are more conected to that, culture element where there are kids who have elements of being able to understand other cultures, you know stuff like that." Belle said before she took a lick from her ice cream that she had gotten. "So it's a couples dance?" The Flea asked and the girls just nodded and smiled a little and Ming-Ming said "Well not entirally, you can go alone but they just put that on there so people can have more fun."

"Yeah but I'm still gonna take you Icy, kay?" Zero Kelvin said as he put an arm aroung Icy who replied, "Fine with me." "Wait, didn't you also take her to last years winter dance to Zero Kelvin?" Belle said remembering Icy saying that someone had taken her. "Yeah and I was happy that I did! I remember seeing 2 guys push a girl into a closet with another guy inside! I don't even want to know what had happened in there! There is NO WAY I'm letting you go to one alone!" Zero Kelvin exclaimed as he said that to Icy and some of the guys started to get a little worried to. "You are making it sound like that was bad. I remember one time when 2 guys threatened me and Minuet by using a knife, yet you should never take on the captains of the judo club which is Minuet and the boxing club which is me." Belle said, and lets say that didn't comfort the guys all that much either.

"Hey Belle, how ya doing?" a guy who was comeing there said along with 2 of his friends. The guy who had talked had a mask like Minotoro's yet it was green and brown, he had black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a green muscle shirt which showed his perfect abs, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The boy to his left had a mask like The Flea's yet it had black and dark blue and he had black hair, grey eyes, and dark chocolate skin, and he was wearing a grey hoodie with the sleeves torn, black shorts, and black and brown boots. The boy to his right had a white mime face with triangles around all the openings of his mask, he had dark blue eyes, and sandy brown hair. He had on a black turtle neck, grey pants, and dark red dance shoes along with a wierd parot on his shoulder.

"Go away Alejandro." Belle said in an annoyed voice but Alejandro, the guy who talked, didn't go and said, "So you going with anyone to the fall dance? But let me guess, you arn't going with anybody like always. So I am here to keep you company, i'll pick you up around 6?" "Sorry, but Belle already has a date to the dance, me." Minotoro said while getting up and glaring at Alejandro straight in the eyes. "Oh yeah? Well what gives YOU the right to take Belle to the dance? Heck, who are you anyway?" "He is Minotoro Bull, my boyfriend! And I'm pretty sure THAT gives him enough rights to take me to the dance!" Belle said and Alejandro's face went a little pale. "Y-your b-boyfriend?" Alejandro asked a little shocked as he and the other guys stepped back a little.

"Yes her boyfriend, no go away before you regret it." Belle said cracking her knuckles and taking a step forward, causing all three of the boys that had come to run back to the school and Alejandro yelling, "SHITZ! RUN!" and the girls having to cover there younger siblings ears. "And you Minotoro, better keep your word about taking Belle." Icy said as a wide grin spread across her face as a blush spreaded across Minotoro and Belle's face. "W-well, I keep my word...So Belle would you allow me to take you to the fall dance?" Minotoro asked as he took Belle's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I would be delighted to be accomponied by you Minotoro." Belle said smiling and Icy said to the others, "That's would be a sofisticated yes you guys." Ty got up and messed Minotoro's hair up and said, "See, we do have a new member of the family." and lets say that didn't help his blush any more then needed to. Then Icy and Fifi pulled out something covered by a drape, and when they pulled it off it was a roulette wheel, yet it had 6 triangles on it so it was a little diffrent then the average one, and next to it was a kareoke machine and a TV. On the triangle spaces were Icy, Spraky, Ming-Ming, Belle, Fifi, and Minuet's names were all on it in equal spaces of the circle.


	33. Roulette wheel of Singing!

"Okay we all know who this goes right? Well for those of you who don't here is how it goes, the wheel will spin the ball and whoever's name it lands on is the person who goes up to sing. Yet the person singing can call on anybody in the audince to do a duet or a group song. Or you could give it to another person in the audience and skip 11 turns while listinging to Justin Bieber's Baby, savvy? Also the person who was picked rolls the ball and who ever rolls the ball picks the song the person sings." Icy asked as the girls nodded and Icy grinned and pressed the button to start the wheel. All the girls stared at the board and Icy dropped the ball and pressed the button to make the wheel stop. After going around the board a few times the ball landed on Sparky's name and she got up, yet she grabbed Ming-Ming and Fifi's arms to the kareoke machine while Icy picked a song, suddenly music began to play.

**I NINE 7 days of lonely**

Sparky: Ohh, I got a call today  
>At 3 AM<br>It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.  
>Fifi: So I hung up the phone<br>and I screamed out loud  
>Ming-Ming: I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now<p>

Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go

All: Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
>It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends<br>When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
>God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.<br>(The seven days of lonely, yeah)

Sparky: Oh it's deafening  
>The bitter truth<br>I'm doing everything for the first time again without you  
>Fifi: I pretend I'm ok<br>But it aches inside  
>Ming-Ming: There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by<p>

Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go

All: Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget  
>It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends<br>When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
>God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.<p>

Sparky: My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over  
>And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again<p>

Sparky:Got a call today  
>Fifi: At 3 AM<br>Ming-Ming: It's what you didn't say that hurts again

All: Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
>It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends<br>When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
>God I wish you could hold me<br>Through the seven days of lonely  
>Through the seven days of lonely<br>Through the seven days of lonely  
>Through the seven days of lonely<br>Ohhhhhh

Taking a bow the girls got off the stage Icy made a few changes to the board so her name, Belle's, and Minuet's were now in equal thirds of it. Next somehow Icy sang "This is me" by Skye Sweetman and just got it over with. Yet when she rolled the ball it landed on the line between Belle and Minuet's piece somehow. "Well then, I guesse you two are gonna do a duet then, I'll pick the song." Icy said while Minuet wipped the white off her mask and she and Belle went up to the microphones and took one each and the music began.

**Poker Face Glee Version**

Belle: I wanna hold them like they do in Texas please  
>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me<br>Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one<br>That's on his heart

ow o-ow ow ow o-ow ow  
>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<br>ow o-ow ow ow o-ow ow whoaa oh  
>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<p>

Minuet: Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>Belle: She's got to love nobody  
>Minuet: Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>Both: She's got to love nobody<p>

Both: Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face<p>

Minuet: I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun<p>

Minuet: ow o-ow ow ow o-ow ow  
>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<br>ow Both: o-ow ow ow o-ow ow  
>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<p>

Minuet:Can't read my, Belle: can't read my  
>Both No he can't read my poker face<br>She's got to love nobody  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>She's got to love nobody<p>

Minuet: I won't tell you that Both:I love you  
>Minuet:Kiss or Both: hug you Minuet:cause I'm Both:bluffin<br>Minuet: With my Both: muffin  
>Minuet: I'm not Both: lying Minuet:I'm just Both:stunnin with my love-glue-gunning<p>

Belle: Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>Minuet: I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I am marvelous<p>

Minuet: I'm marvelous, Belle: I'm marvelous  
>Both: I'm marvelous so marvelous<br>She's got to love nobody  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>She's got to love nobody<p>

When they were over you could not beleive how much Minotoro and French Twist were blushing because of the song, they looked more red then Rikochet's mask! Yet they still clapped along with everyone else to show there appreciation, yet that still didn't stop Cale's and Mark's snickers at them. Though a slap upside the head from Icy stopped the 2 and everybody laughed at that. So that is basically how the day went on, singing, laughing, kissing and hugging at the end since the girl's siblings had to get a late night plane back to their homes. After the siblings left the group went there separate ways, except for a few couples and who decided to spend some time together.

AUTHORS NOTE: After looking back the girls mask cover their whole aces and are open at their mouths, eyes, and noses, along with the back to show there hair sorry i that confused people.


	34. Icy and Zero Talk

Like usual the two ice-lovers would walk together to everyone else it was fine, yet today the two knew it was different. "Icy, please tell me what's wrong." Zero Kelvin said, tired of waiting and to reply Icy just sighed and looked at the ground. "I saw it Zero, I knew it would happen...So why didn't I do anything about it!" Icy spoke as a few hot tears fell down her face. Zero Kelvin knew exactly what she was talking about, what was nice about the ice couple was that they told each other **_everything_** so no secrets between the two.

What Icy was talking about was that with some people with an element they were given special gifts that held a special powers from there ancestors. Each gift was unique and carried a different power, no two powers were ever the same. Icy had gotten hers from the girls grandma, hers came from a ring that Zero Kelvin never saw before, and the power was to see into the future, past, and other things as well. Along with the power was the ability to see people's memories, yet the future seeing one you might have to be asleep for apparently.

"Icy, don't be so hard on yourself. Like you had told me before you can't change any thing about what will happen." Zero Kelvin said after he whipped away the tears from Icy's face. "I know but still..." Icy spoke as she began to walk towards her and the girl's house. Her and the girls actually shared a villa but the front of it was a HUGE house (as big as Minotoro's) surrounded by a big wall, inside the wall were 6 different average sized houses fit to each of the girls wants. As Icy went inside she let Zero in and locked the door, then she went down the long hallway that was dark and opened another door to the outside and went to her house.

Icy's house was like a beach house, it was 30 ft by 50 ft for the base and 5miles high. It was her respected colors of navy blue, white, sky blue, and ice blue, along with some sapphire and yellow to brighten it up a little. As she went into the houses living room and lied down on the black couch Zero Kelvin sat next to her and but her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. "Oh Zero, I still can't get over it. I mean, what if I could have done something, it may have changed what had happened for the better." Icy said while she looked around her snow white living room with blue-tinted glass coffee table, white 50-inch plasma screen with white surround sound speakers, water-blue carpet, glass windows that showed clearly, and a few plants plus 2 other black couches and 3 yellow love-seats. "Or for the worse, Icy you need to stop putting so much stress on yourself. The matter is you and Belle are okay and are the same." Zero Kelvin was right Icy thought as she looked at her boyfriend with a smile and loving eyes.

"Oh, you are right Zero-baby, I am thinking to much of this, thanks you always know what to say." Icy got up after saying that and kissed her boyfriend on the lips as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Zero Kelvin and Icy may look really shy in front of everyone else, yet when it was just the two of them it was **_completely_** different. Zero Kelvin wrapped his arms around Icy's waist as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Yep, very different from their other side of blushing huh? Yet it was usual for the two to be this way, it was just the way they preferred to have their relationship. Like most of the time Icy got a remote off the table and pressed a button which activated the music player which was under the TV, it was white also, and it played a song that both of them liked, Trish Thuy Trang's "Ice Queen", on a CD Zero Kelvin had given Icy on her birthday last year.

After the kiss the two just cuddled together on the couch talking about the times that they had last year, more importantly the times they had with Zero Kelvin's family. "I still remember when your sister asked if you had proposed to me! My face was on fire!" Icy couldn't help but laugh as she spoke those words, and hey lets say Zero Kelvin couldn't help but laugh either. "I remember that! I couldn't talk with out stammering to you for about a week!" Zero Kelvin couldn't control his laughter as he spoke, heck he couldn't go two words without laughing in there. Yep, no secrets or lie just love right in there yet Zero Kelvin knew something was still wrong. "Okay Icy enough with this, I know something else is bugging you, so please just tell me." Zero Kelvin hated to see Icy worry about something, and Icy hated to hear the worry in his voice as he spoke.

"I...I'll promise I'll tell you tomorrow okay Zero-baby?" Icy asked with the puppy-dog eyes she knew Zero Kelvin could NOT say no to, and like usual he couldn't. "B-b-b-bu... Oh Fine Icy, but tomorrow is the latest okay." Zero Kelvin said as he thought how stupid he was to be so weak to just her eyes, dang he needed a way to counter those things. Icy just smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips for a second before saying, "You should probably get going, I don't want your family to be mad at me for keeping you away again." "Okay, love you my beautiful ice queen." Zero Kelvin said as he picked up his backpack and walked to the main houses(the big house like Minotoro's) and stopped at the door. "Love you to my handsome ice king and bye." Icy said as she kissed Zero Kelvin one last time before he left waving good bye. "Goodbye...Forever..." Icy said as a tear slipped from her eyes as she closed the door behind her, preparing for the night ahead of her.


	35. Partyand Goodbye?

Another one of the groups who went off were the Bulls, Twists, Minuet, and Belle. The group was going towards the park quietly...Till Mark tried to hit on Minuet yet again. "So Minuet, do you have any plans for tonight? Cause-" Mark began to ask as he tried to put a arm on Minuet's shoulder. Yet he was knocked away by surprisingly Belle, who put an arm around Minuet's shoulder instead and smiled while stinking her tongue at Mark. "Sorry Marky-boy, but Minuet has other plans. With more importantly her family." Belle said as she switched her arm around Minuet for Minotoro's shoulder. "Oh? What kind of plans?" Kiley asked suddenly interested.

"A party for our family, and today we have to celebrate!" Belle exclaimed as the kids continued walking till they got over to the picnic tables were the Bulls and the Twist's parents were waiting for them. "Celebrate? What is there celebrate?" Mrs. Bull asked as her kids and the Twists took a seat while Belle and Minuet stood there trying to figure out an answer. "Um...W-well, um...Oh! I just remembered that I had to um..Do laundry? Yeah! That's it! Do laundry! So I gotta go! Um bye!" Belle said as she turned around and ran as fast as she could away from them. Everyone just turned to Minuet then with questioning eyes as she to started to back away from the group, yet she stopped when Lou went behind her and blocked her path.

"Sisswy, wats wong? (Sissy what's wrong)" Lou asked as she looked at Minuet with her sad eyes that she knew would cause her to break. Yet funny thing was Minuet just looked at Lou and walked around her as she walked away from the group as if it was nothing. Yet none of them knew that the pain was already starting in both Minuet and Belle's hearts as they got ready for tonight. "What was that about?" Minotoro asked as he watched Minuet go off in the same direction Belle went, and know everybody wanted to know what the celebration and what was wrong with the girls now.

* * *

><p>"So finally we ran the heck away from the place as Fifi walked out of the bathroom!" Sparky laughed as she said the sentence along with her friends that were there with her. With her was Pierre, Fifi, Ming-Ming, Rikochet, Pulgita, Buena Girl, Coco, The Flea, Penny Plutonium, and Cindy Slam. The group had gotten together after the kids went to the Slammin' Donuts to relax and enjoy themselves, and there already was Cindy and Penny. "Then-" Sparky was about to say something when her phone rang after that she said, "Oh please excuse me." She got up and after a few minutes she came back and told Fifi and Ming-Ming that it was time to go. "Aw! How come?" Buena Girl asked as Ming-Ming and Fifi got up and were walking off. "We need to get ready for a party." Fifi said, yet after that Sparky slapped her upside the head with Fifi yelling "OW!" "Party? What party?" Rikochet asked as Fifi got a glare from Sparky and Ming-Ming. "Oh...Um...Just never mind...See you guys later!" Fifi said as she, Sparky, and Ming-Ming walked out of the building with everyone wondering what just happened?<p>

* * *

><p>Sparky, Ming-Ming, and Fifi walked out of the building walking to their and the other girls home and along the way Belle and Minuet met them. "So you guys ready for tonight?" Sparky asked Minuet and Belle who both replied with a sad frown followed by a nod of their heads. The girls went into their house and began preparing like putting up the banner, setting the presents, getting the cake out, and putting up the CD player and it's speaker. After everything was done the girls looked over the room and thought the purpose that it was being used for wasn't a good or happy one. The dark velvet floor, white walls, and grey window sills spoke some sadness yet the thing that got there attention the most was the banner that read "Goodbye Icy". The hazelnut-colored clock in the corner chimed when it hit 6 and the girls took a seat at the creme colored table with red-wood chairs and waited for Icy to get inside.<p>

Icy came in a few minutes later with a few black bags and wearing black pants, a sky blue button down shirt, and white tennis shoes. "Thanks guys, I'll miss you." Icy said as she looked around the room then at her family in front of her as she dropped her bags and sat at the table along with them. "We'll miss ya to sis, now come one. Open your gifts." Sparky said as she pushed one of the gift towards her sister trying hard not to cry. "Thanks sis, and this one is from Fifi." Icy said as she read the tag and opened the brown colored box and took out the contents. It was a charm bracelet half-full with different charms like a heart, a arrow, coin, and a skull and cross bones symbol on it. Fifi smiled as Icy grinned at the bracelet and went over to Fifi and gave her a hug.

Ming-Ming's gift to Icy was a few more charms like a small globe, a tiny cricket, and a miniature Eiffel Tower. Belle gave her a white chiffon dress with thin straps and that went down to Icy's knees. "I made it in Home EC." Belle said as she gave Icy a hug while they both let a few tears slip from their eyes. Minuet had given her a CD of all her favorite songs that she spent a while working on. "When I had free time and time I could cut I worked on it. I just wish I could have done more." Minuet said as she gave Icy a hug and she too let a few tears slip. Finally Sparky gave her gift to Icy in a red box and as she opened it Icy couldn't help but smile.

Inside was a photo album and on the front old tattered pink cover were the words "There For Each Other". Inside were pictures of the times all the girls had together and such and it warmed Icy's heart as she let out a few tears and hugged her sister. Finally they blew out the candles of the cake but didn't cut it though and Icy took out a knife from the kitchen drawer and grabbed her own hair. Slowly Icy cut off her hair so it know reached her shoulders and tied the cut hair together with a bow and put it into a small sky blue box and put it on the table. The clock once again stroked at 7:30 and a black car pulled up in front of the house and Icy and the girls went outside and put Icy's bags into the cars trunk and Icy turned around towards everyone as she walked in front of Fifi.

"Fifi, stay strong and stinky. Never lose that got it?" Icy asked as she gave Fifi a hug while Fifi nodded her head and cried a few tears. "Always laugh Ming-Ming, it'll be good for you" Icy said as she hugged Ming-Ming who did the same as Fifi. Turning to her left-hand girl Minuet Icy held her arms out as Minuet clinged to her and cried a lot, yet Icy just rubbed her back. "Minuet, my dear mime, promise me that you will stay happy always...Also, ask French Twist out already, I know you will like it." Icy said as Minuet looked at her as Minuet blushed while smiled at her through her tears and nodded. Smiling Icy turned to her right-hand girl Belle who also clinged to her as Icy rubbed her back. "Belle, my little bull, stay strong and never give up hope. Always fight for what you believe in." Icy said as Belle backed away from her and nodded while she smiled through her tears.

Lastly Icy turned to her sister as she crouched down to meet her eye to eye as Sparky hugged her sister as tears came out of her eyes. "Sparky, my beautiful fire-flower, never lose your spark in your heart. Everything will be okay as long as you keep it." Icy said as her sister cried even more, yet she knew this had to happen so they broke apart. Icy bowed in front of them all while they returned the bow with tears and sad smiled. "Goodbye and good luck to all of you. I love you all." Icy spoke her final words as she got into the car and drove away. Leaving behind a trail of regret, sadness, and tears that will soon come back. as the other girls waved Icy away none of them noticed a mysterious figure in the shadows that went away after the girls went back inside there house and went to sleep. Each hopping that tomorrow will be a whole of a hell lot better, oh but how wrong they were.


	36. Where is she?

The next day at the foremost international school of lucha (from now on its f.i.s.l) was regular. Everyone was at lunch, the teachers were enjoying there breaks, everything was good...Till Principal Head kicked down the lunchrooms door causing his sister to appear and yell at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Head Mistress yelled as her brother looked at her with poison filled eyes and she flinched. "I am sorry sister, but right now I need your students help...More importantly the ones who are closest to Icy Elemental, Sparky Elemental, Belle Steer, Minuet Serenade, Fifi Stinkles, and Ming-Ming Cirius...And fine I will pay for the cost to fix the door." Principal Head said in a stubborn voice as his sister lead them to Minotoro, French Twist, Zero Kelvin, Buena Girl, Rikochet, The Flea, Coco Demento, Penny Plutonium, Pierre Del Fuego, and Cindy Slam.

"What do you need from us Principle Head?" Zero Kelvin asked wondering what could be so bad as to him needing to show up to there school to get them. "The girls haven't been to school today, with it being 2 more weeks till the dance we need them! They are the decorating comity organizers...Plus they are the elemental guardians. A group of selected people, normally the top six of the school, who take charge and protect the school and help the students...What worries me the most though is that there have been no calls, notes, or explanations to them not being in school. If any one of them were sick Icy would call me, yet there has been absolutely nothing! So I need you kids to find out what is going on and the reason to all of this...Please, help me." Principal Head asked as he looked at the small group of students who nodded their heads yes. With that Principal Head smiled and thanked them and gave his sister a check for the door, after school was over they would go to the girls house.

* * *

><p>Luckily the gang had Zero Kelvin with them or else they would have never found the girls home, and when they got there everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of it. "Dang! It's even bigger then my house!" Minotoro exclaimed as he and his family who along with Rikochet's family, the Buena Family(Buena Dad and Buena Mon), The Fleas, The Twists, The Dementoes, The Kelvins, The Fuegos, The Plutoniums, and Cindy Slam walked along the big wall and saw a figure in fount of the door. To everyone's surprise it was Belle, yet something(a lot of things) were different about her today then other days. Heck some were barely able to tell if that was Belle or not!<p>

Belle's hair was a mess and scattered everywhere, she was wearing a black bathrobe over her pj's which none of them could see, matching black fuzzy slippers, and it looked like she hadn't slept at all. "BELLE!" Minotoro ran to Belle's side as she was busy looking through the mail that she had gotten from the girls mailbox. "BELLE! Oh my sweet sweet Belle, what is wrong? Why weren't you at school today? Why weren't any of you at school today? BELLE WHY WON"T YOU ANSWER ME!" Minotoro frantically asked as he grabbed Belle's hands that wasn't carrying the mail as she looked at him through her bangs. "W-why a-are yo-u yel-ling at me Min-o-toro?" Belle asked in a quivering voice as the girls front door slammed open and to everyone's surprise it was Minuet...Or at least who they thought was Minuet...

The person they thought was Minuet had her white off her face, she too was in a black bathrobe and black slippers, and her hair was in a messed up down ponytail. "OI! DON"T YOU DARE YELL AT BELLE!" Minuet yelled at Minotoro as she stomped out of the house and pushed Minotoro away from Belle and hugged Belle as she cried into Minuet's shoulder dropping the mail at their feet. "OH NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHY I OUGHT A-"Minuet was cut off by her threat by a regular looking Sparky as she hit Minuet upside the head. "Stop yelling at them Minuet, they didn't do anything to deserve you yelling at them." Sparky said through clenched teeth as she picked up the scattered mail on the ground. "But he-" Minuet started yet all Sparky had to do was glare at her and she stopped, yet Minuet did direct Belle back inside of the house as Minotoro started to get up off the ground.

"Okay Sparky, where is Icy? And why is Belle a nervous wreck and Minuet is a yelling machine?" Zero Kelvin asked knowing something was wrong, and the sad expression on Sparky's face didn't help much. "Why don't you all come inside first then I'll start explaining what's going on." Sparky said as she walked toward the front door with everyone following behind her. Sparky closed the door after everyone was inside and walked down a hallway with candles, violet rug, and creme colored walls till they came into a room with a banner, CD player, speakers, table, couches, and a untouched cake. "Don't eat the cake Flea." Sparky said as she saw how The Flea was eying the cake, yet then there attention focused on the banner that was hung up over the table. The black banner with white/blue words had pierced Zero Kelvin's heart as they all read it "Goodbye Icy".

"Where is she Sparky?" Zero Kelvin asked in a frightened voice as he turned to Sparky who just looked at him as 4 other people entered the room. "Zero...Were sorry...But Icy isn't here any more." a regular looking Ming-Ming said from the door frame behind everyone with a regular looking Fifi, the Belle they had seen earlier, and the Minuet they had seen earlier. "What do you mean she isn't here anymore!" Zero Kelvin yelled, trying to figure things out. "Zero Kelvin, i'm afraid Icy left to go join the council of elements...I am so sorry..." Sparky said as she and the other girls that lived in the house hung their heads in disappointment. Zero Kelvin fell to his knees as his vision blurred as hot tears streamed from his face as he thought only one thing_ Where is she?  
><em>


	37. Where and Why?

"Zero Kelvin...I'm sorry...But she is telling the truth." Belle spoke in a soft voice, almost ready to cry again. Zero Kelvin stood up and glared at Belle with hatred eyes and spoke in a venom-filled tone, "SORRY! If you were really sorry then you would have stopped her instead of throwing a party!" Instead of crying Belle kept a calm voice and asked Zero Kelvin, "Wouldn't you help Icy celebrate for her getting another step closer to her dream?" "Her...Dream?" Zero Kelvin asked a little confused, never once had Icy spoke of a dream that considered her moving away. "Yes, her dream of creating honor for our family Zero Kelvin, and to do this part she had to leave. We wanted her to feel happy and think we were okay with her leaving so we threw together a party, to tell her goodbye." Minuet took over, sensing Belle was at her limits of talking.

"Ah, that dream." Zero Kelvin mumbled to himself remembering Icy telling him that, her just never thought how much that would affect him. Belle and Minuet then turned away to leave when Zero Kelvin spoke up again almost yelling, "Wait! Do you know where she is?" Both Minuet and Belle looked at each other and smirked a little, yet only Belle nodded her head. "Please! Tell me where she is." Zero Kelvin begged as he walked over to Belle and put both hands on her shoulder. "Sorry Zero Kelvin, but I can't." Belle apologized as she took Zero Kelvin's hands off her shoulders.

"B-but why? I mean, if you were sorry then you would tell me." Zero Kelvin put all his sadness that he could into that sentence, yet it didn't faze Belle one bit as she shrugged and walked away from the group after whispering something into Minuet's ear. "Minuet? Do you know something?" Zero Kelvin asked Minuet as everyone's gaze fell upon her as she smiled. "Yep I know completely why Icy left. Plus the reason why Belle won't say anything, why me and Belle are acting like this, and I'll tell you if you wish to know." Minuet spoke in a happy voice with a smile and Zero Kelvin smiled back at her. "Okay, can you start off with why you and Belle are acting differently." Zero Kelvin asked because he knew it meant more to Minotoro and French Twist who both smiled at him.

"The reason we are off is because Icy isn't here. Actually give us a few more hours and Sparky, Ming-Ming, and Fifi will go coo-coo also. The more specific reason is because Icy contributes alot to our lives. Without Icy here, Belle finds it okay to be sad and weak since Icy would push her to be strong. Without Icy here, I find it to be more okay for me to talk and go against my mime traditions because Icy told me to follow it. Plus when she would be here I would be more shy so that is a big part of me being in my mime faze a lot. Sparky will be shy, Fifi will start to clean things, and Ming-Ming will stare off into space and not laugh. So, basically Icy changed us for the better." Minuet explained as the others tried to comprehend what she said.

"The reason why Icy left was because she got an acceptance into the society of elements. A group of top element-holders who you guys have seen before, you know the guys who gave you the badges for entering the top 10 or stuff or 2nd best something in the world, those would be the guys. Yet Stormy, the element-holders for cold elements has chosen Icy to be her apprentice. A huge honor at the age of 10, since most apprentices are hired at 16 so when Icy found out about that she thought for about a day or two and accepted. Yet to be an apprentice you must leave and go under the old element-holder you will be covering for to learn until it is your turn to take the spot. Actually through out history there has been no element-holder who has got married or had kids." Minuet finally took a big breath of air after speaking, then turning around and walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Sparky asked and after Minuet looked back, smiled, and said, "To find Belle, you don't think you are the only ones who want to see Icy again, and stop her from being out of my life." "Oh! Thank you Minuet! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Zero Kelvin jumped on Minuet while saying this and hugged her as a blush grew on her face. "Yeah well...None of our lives would be the same with out her...Also one other thing, if Icy is away for to long me and Belle will go completely opposite of our regular selves. As for one Belle or me will flirt with a bunch of boys or just randomly gossip and stuff like that." Minuet just kept walking as she spoke, yet when she was finished French Twist and Minotoro were worrying how this will affect their relationships with the girls. Then they found Belle inside a room with a table, a plate with doughnuts on it ,drinking water, reading the mail...

* * *

><p>After explaining everything to Belle, Belle thought for a moment and nibbled on a chocolate doughnut. "I see what your problem is...But I just won't tell you Icy's location." Belle said with a shrug. "WHY!" Minuet yelled as Belle said, "Icy told me stand up for what I believe in, and I believe in helping Icy attain her dream." "How far do your beliefs go though?" Minuet asked in a devious voice as Belle stopped nibbling on the doughnut and looked at her with a questioned look that turned into a shocked one. "Because you do remember what happens to a boy when I kiss them on the check for the first time with a spell right? Well how about on the lips?" Minuet asked again as she took a step closer to Minotoro and held his chin in her hands, swiping her thumb across his lower lip.<p>

Everyone was surprised, yet French Twist was a little angry for some reason and Belle just sighed."Maybe Icy being away is a bad thing..." after a long pause Belle spoke up again, "Fine I'll tell you the location, but we are gonna need a plane to get there." Minuet let go of Minotoro and walked away from him grinning and asked, "See was that so hard? So where is Icy any way?" "Icy is in...The Main House Elemental..." Belle said as Sparky, Ming-Ming, and Fifi gasped and Minuet said, "Not good."


	38. Preparing

"What's so bad about this Main house place? What is it a death house?" Cale asked in a kidding voice, yet none of the girls laughed. "Pretty close to it though. All of our parents of the Elemental Family go their for a big celebration unless another thing pops up. You can believe how big Icy getting a spot in the society of elements will make for an event." Belle spoke with a smirk on her face. "Stop smirking or i''ll-" Sparky threatened, yet like always Belle cut her off by saying, " Or you'll stop the only chance of getting into the party?"

"Y-you know haw to get in?" Sparky asked as Belle held up a white piece of paper and she took it from her hands. "Belle, my dearest daughter. I had heard about you going out with the young Minotoro boy from your siblings. I do want the best for you, not that I don't consider your happiness, but still. I think I have found you a much more suitable man, one that I promise you will really like. If you come to the party we are hosting for Icy at the Main House then you can meet him, I also was able to get your fathers permission so you can bring whoever you want. The invite to the party is on the next page, and it's formal so were a nice dress. Love, your mom." Sparky read out loud and she and everyone else grinned, except for Minotoro.

"The party is in 13 hours people and it'll take us about 7 hours to get there, why did they have to place that stupid place in London! Anyway you all get ready to go to this okay and meet back here when you are done." Belle said as she stood up and walked down the hallway with the letter and invitation in her hand. Nodding to each other Fifi, Ming-Ming, and Minuet walked down the same hallway Belle did and the others heard a door open and close and after they heard that Sparky turned around to face the others. "Well, you heard the girl. Go get dolled up and meet back here when you are done." Sparky said before everyone left the building and went home...

* * *

><p><strong>Bull residents (Minotoro's room and Minotoro's Point of View)<strong>

I walked around the room and couldn't help but think of that letter. Did Belle's mom hate me? Does she not want me to date her daughter? Am I not 'suitable' for Belle? All these thoughts rushed through my head as I tried to straighten my bow-tie. Me and my family were wearing the same things as when Belle came over for dinner. Looking at myself in the mirror I remembered how Matador Plear looked. If there was one thing about that guy, he was buff and I don't mean puny buff I mean REALLY buff. Then I looked at Belle's whole family, she was surrounded by strong people and I mean REALLY strong. I sighed as I kept thinking about it while fixing my tie. After that was done I was about to walk out of the room when I remembered something. I quickly ran to my bed and pulled something from underneath it. It was now a white bow with a red-ribbon bow but inside was a gift that I am sure Belle will like...Hopefully...With that I put the gift in my jacket pocket and went back to the house with my family.

* * *

><p>When everyone was there it reminded them of some sort of all-ages prom. Mrs. Twist, Siren, and Lou were wearing the same dresses yet different colors. Mrs. Twist was a thin-strap dress that went to her knees and was black, Siren's was white, and Lou's was red. Buena Girl, Buena Mom, and Rikochet's mom were also wearing the same type of dresses yet different color. Buena Girl's was a off-the-shoulder and went to her knees and was lime green, Buena Mom's was white, and Rikochet's mom was sapphire blue. Mrs. Flea, Mrs. Kelvin, Mrs. Fuego, and Mrs. Demento wore sundresses that were different colors, Mrs. Fleas was brown, Mrs. Kelvin's was ice blue, Mrs. Fuego's was red, and Mrs. Demento's was orange. All the boys wore black tuxedos with bow ties the colors were: Rikochet's was red, Zero Kelvin's was sky blue, The Flea's was brown, French Twist's was actually a piano-tie, Coco's was dark green, Mark's was white, Minotoro's was red, Pierre Del Fuego's was yellow, and Cale's was a midnight blue. All the dads were wearing black tuxedos also yet with no ties.<p>

Sparky opened the door for them and boy did she look _hot_! She was wearing a off-the shoulder dress with ruffles at the one strap and at the bottom to which it slants at her left knee and goes down right. The dress was red as the main color yet with the ruffles it looked like it was turning orange. "Come on in you guys, the other girls are getting ready."Sparky lead them inside after saying that and went back into the room that Belle was in before. "Um...Sparky?" Minotoro asked as Sparky turned to him as he whispered something into her ear and she whispered something back. After the whispering was done Minotoro nodded his head and left the room, only for the others to hear a door open and close once again.


	39. Mi Belle

**Back of the Girl's house**

Minotoro had asked Sparky one thing, and already he was regretting it. "Which house does Belle live in?" Minotoro had whispered into Sparky's ear. "Go left of the ice blue house behind this house. Go to the furthest one, that one is Belle's." Sparky replied also whispering into his ear. From the corner of his eye he could see someone walk out of and Japanese/french style house, _Minuet's house __probably_ Minotoro thought as he kept on walking. He stoped when he was in front of another house, the last house to the left of the ice blue one's.

Belle's designed house was a Deck house, the deck he could guess was about 10 feet length by 7 feet width. The house was about 30 feet length and 50 feet high, almost surpassing the 65 feet wall. Yet with the deck the house looked like a old time Spanish house with doors and window frames of Mahogany and flowers lining the border of the house. Just as he was about to knock on the door he heard a voice from inside say, "It's open!" Opening the door Minotoro say a long hallway full of pictures and other things, yet down the hallway up a staircase was a light. Minotoro followed the light and ended up in front of a door with a crack open.

"Hello?" Minotoro asked as he knocked the door and he heard Belle crying. "Belle, are you alright?...If you don't say anything I'm gonna come in..." Minotoro said after a little while. Still with no answer he sighed and opened the door, yet he was greeted by Belle...Soaking wet with nothing but a towel on. Belle looked up from her vanity mirror that she was sitting a and turned around with a HUGE blush on her face. Minotoro quickly realized what was happening and flew outside the door and slammed it shut, putting his back to the wall left of it sliding down.

_Oh snap, oh snap! Okay Minotoro, ya need to calm down. _Minotoro thought as he tried to calm himself and to stop the blush on his face. Minotoro heard footsteps inside walking around and then the door opened. Belle now had on a white bath robe that covered her pretty nicely since now the only thing he could see where her feet, top and middle of her neck, her face, and her hands. "Is there something wrong Minotoro?" Belle asked trying her best to contain her blush. "N-no! I mean-. I-i was worried about you since you didn't answer when I call your name and-. I am so sorry that I barged in, I did knock though! But-I mean-, sorry, Belle." Minotoro said as he stood up.

"It's fine Minotoro, but I can tell that is not the only thing on your mind, so come in." Belle said as she took Minotoro's hand in her's and lead him into her room. Her room had white carpet, black walls, a king sized bed with red pillows and blue blankets. There was a brown vanity, a door that from what Minotoro thought was to a bathroom, and a couple of dressers and drawers. Sitting on the bed Belle patted the spot next to her for Minotoro to sit down and he did. "So what's wrong Minotoro? You can't hide things from me you know." Belle asked as she looked into Minotoro's eyes, yet he knew that he needed more time. "Um, could you give me a little bit to think please?" Minotoro asked hoping that she would say yes.

Luckily she nodded her head as she excused herself to go put on the dress for the party. Then Belle stood up and walked into the bathroom (the other door) and closed it, locking it behind her. After about 15 minutes Belle came out, and found Minotoro looking at stuff that was on one her vanity. Belle walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped by the sudden touch. Looking up from the picture he had in his hand Minotoro smiled as he saw Belle's face next to his. "Minotoro, what are you looking at?" Belle said as she picked up the thing that was in his hand, it was a picture of her with her dad on a motorcycle. "Would you like to talk about it?" Minotoro asked as he saw Belle's eyes start to water, yet she shook her head no.

"I'm fine, now what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Belle asked as she let made Minotoro drop the picture on the vanity and guided him to the bed once again. "Okay, but close your eyes." Minotoro said while he stood and Belle sat down. Belle lightly smirked as she did what she was told and after that Minotoro pulled out the gift he had for Belle, as he gently placed it into her hand he bent over to put his mouth a inch away from her right ear. "To mi Belle, the girl of my dreams." Minotoro whispered as he let go of Belle's hands and stood up straight as Belle opened her eyes smiling. Looking down she noticed the gift and looked up at Minotoro with a questioning look.

"I, um...Wanted to get you something to make sure you think of me." Minotoro said as he grinned with a blush on his face. Smiling at him Belle opened the top of the white box and took out the contents. In her hands now was a beautiful red silk choker with a sapphire rose on the clasp. Looking it over and over again Belle finally got up and walked over to the vanity. Undoing the clasp she put it around her neck and clicked it back in place. "It's a perfect fit! Oh thank you Minotoro, it's beautiful." Belle said while looking at Minotoro. Finally Minotoro looked at Belle completely and he thought right, the choker was beautiful. With the choker Belle was wearing a white dress that hugged her body, had 1-inch straps, and at the bottom cascaded into sheets of white silk over white silk. Along with that Belle's hair was matted down with water making her hair darker giving her skin a different hue.

"Like what you see?" Belle said in a teasing voice, yet Minotoro did the unexpectied. He went up to Belle and pulled her in for a kiss by looping his arms aound her tiny waist, yet Belle didn't miss a beat as she wrapped her arms once again around Minotoro's neck. "I like it very much, mi Belle." Minotoro whispered into her ear once again causing Belle to smile and blush. After a few more kisses the two decided to go, but Belle insisted that she still had to get ready so Minotoro went on without her, hoping that she won't ask about the other thing that was troubling him. Yet he along with the others didn't know know that 2 pairs of eyes were smirking thinking the same thing _Phase one: complete, time for phase two to start._

**Notes from Author:** For those of you who don't know _mi_ is French for "my" while _Belle_ is French for "beauty" so when Minotoro called Belle "_mi Belle_" he meant "my beauty" in French.

Stay tuned to see what was troubling Minotoro and the rest of the preparations for the party. Plus find out who were the 2 pairs of eyes? Find out later on at "Love is.." by Lovewriting22!Peace! :D 3


	40. BoyFriend

After Minotoro left Sparky told the others to get comfy while she got the plane ready. Everyone sat down and didn't speak, that is until Ming-Ming walked into the room. She was wearing a hot pink tube dress that was sleeve less and reached her knees. Around the waist was a chain of silver hoops creating a belt and now she had her hair in waves. She was carying neon red high heels that had straps to hook around her ankles and finally they saw she was wearing the necklace she had warn to sibling day.

"Wow Ming-Ming! You look so Buena!" Buena Girl got up from her seat and walked over to Ming-Ming as she blushed. "Thanks, but if yoiu say that to me just wait till you see Minuet! The dress I hear she's wearing will turn heads!" Ming-Ming spoke with enthusiasum as Sparky came back in. "Hey Buena Girl, mind if I ask you a question?" Sparky asked as Buena Girl nodded and Sparky smirked. "Okay then, are you and Rikochet going out?" Sparky asked and both Buena Girl and Rikochet's faces went red.

"What! NO! We are just friends!" Buena Girl answered frantically as her face grew another shade redder. "Oh, yep like boy and girl friends." Ming-Ming said joining in on the ast grinning. "NO! WE MEAN JUST FRIENDS!" Buena Girl and Rikochet yelled as Sparky and Ming-Ming grinned more. "Eh, speaking in sincronization! Wow, this could be more serious then I thought." Sparky said while placing an arm over Ming-Ming's shoulder as Ming-Ming nodded.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Fifi asked as she came in. Fifi was wearing a brown thin-strapped dark brown dress that went down to her ankles. A slit at the bottom crawled to her knees and the patterns at the bottom were flower shaped. "I'll fill you in later, now WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!" Sparky yelled/asked as Minotoro and Belle came into the room. "Where is Minuet?" Sparky asked as both Minotoro and Belle shrugged their shoulders.

"Did you look in the garden?" a voice asked and Sparky replied, "No...Wait who said that?" "I did." The same voice said as Minuet stepped out of the shadows. When Ming-Ming said that her dress will turn heads she wasn't kidding. The dark blue sapphire dress hugged Minuet's body and went to her knees. Slashes from the bottom of the dress to mid-thigh gave it a even sexier look. Along with that the dress had thin straps. Minuet had put her hair into a peek-a-boo haircut covering her right eye. Wearing silver eyeshadow and a lush red lipgloss Minuet looked like she was ready for a party.

"Well doesn't someone look nice, what's the event. I've never seen you wear eyeshadow." Belle said as she took a step towards Minuet and Minuet took a step towards her. "I could say the same to you. Since when did you wear jewlery?" Minuet countered as they both shooked their hands as they smirked at each other. "Wait, so what did we miss?" Belle asked and after that Sparky told her everything.

"I see, but I see your point, not many people can sincronize there talk very well. Unless they are really close." Minuet said as she grinned towards Buena Girl and Rikochet. "I've told you before. Rikochet is a boy who is my friend." Buena Girl said feed up with this conversation. "Ah so your boy'friend' then." Belle said puting air quoted around boyfriend. "Oh I give up!" Buena Girl threw her hands up in the air saying that and went back to her seat with her and Rikochet still blushing like crazy.

Minuet smirked thinking of something and then looked at the ground saying, "Oh shoot! I forgot my shoes, I'll be right back." With that Minuet left a few seconds later Belle took French Twist's hand and pushed him the way that Minuet went. "You want to ask her something, go get her tiger." Belle said as she turned back around as French Twist ran down the hallway and opened the door like Minuet had and closed it once again. _Thank you Belle, I owe you one._ French Twist thought as he looked around for Minuet.

Back in the house Belle left to use the phone and walked out of the house and went into the front yard. Pulling out her white iPhone. After dialing a number that she had known for a long time and after a few rings it picked up. "Belle, what have you got for me?" a voice on the other line asked. "Phase one is complete boss, me and Ming-Ming shall keep you informed as the plan proseeds." Belle whispered making sure no one heard her. "Good, and Belle you can stop calling me boss and just use my real name." the voice responded as Belle let out a light chuckle knowing that her boss would say that.

"Fine I'll stop calling you Boss. Yet it sounds cool when I call you that...Icy." Belle whispered as a smirk grew on her face. "Good, and Belle. Remember no one must know what is happening until the plan is completly done. Make sure no one else knows." Icy said and Belle nodded even thought she knew Icy couldn't see her. "Fine, I'll make sure no one interfears." Belle whispered then after saying good bye Belle hung up and went back waited outside a few more minutes until a limo pulled up infront and the others came out of the house. Belle nodded to Ming-Ming as they both smirked and made sure no one saw the gleam in thier eyes.

**Author Notes:**

What happened and what is the "Plan"? Well I know but you don' so yeah. Find out what happens next on Love Is and in the next chapter find out what French Twist wanted to ask Minuet.


	41. A question Please

After looking around for Minuet, French Twist saw her going to a house next to a blue one and he followed her. The house was a jappaness style house with 3 floors and about the same measurements as the house to the left of the (Belle's house). The house also had french doors and windows along with rosses around the border of the house the roof was a dark navy blue along with the door frams and window frames yet the walls where a snow white. Plus on each of the floors was a railing which was a mahogany color that seemed to lighten the place a little. Minuet walked around to the back of the house and French Twist followed her. Behind the house was a rock garden, a pond, a stone bench, a cherry blossom tree behind the bench, and some other things.

Minuet sat down on the stone bench that was facing the pond, which caused her to have her back towards him. French Twist walked towards her and heard her crying, that was when he speed his pace. "Minuet? Are you all right?" French Twist sat down on the stone bench and held Minuet towards him as she clinged onto him crying a little more. French Twist patted her back as Minuet's sobs became her trying to control her breath. "Minuet, why were you crying?" French Twist asked as he wipped away her stray tears as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"French Twist, I'm not sad if that is what your wondering, in fact I learnt great news." Minuet said trying to smile. "What is the great news Minuet?" French Twist asked even though he knew that something was making her sad. "Oh French Twist, my mom is pregnent with a boy." Minuet said smiling as French Twist smiled back. "That is great Minuet, but please tell me what's bothering you." French Twist pleeded as Mineut looked at the koi pond in front of them. "The thing that is bothering me is that my mom is already 2 months pregnent. Am I really so far away that I have to wait extra time to be told news like that? I wonder if me going to this school is a good idea." Minuet asked as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

After thinking for a little bit French Twist decided he will ask his question to her another time and went with another question, picking up her hands and holding them in his French Twis stared into Minuet eyes. "Minuet, i'd like to give you a question please," French Twist said and Minuet nodded and French Twist continued, "If you doubt yourself on this then what would happen if you didn't go to this school? What and who would be diffrent. One of the who's that would be diffrent would be me actually. But please keep that in mind."French Twist got up and walked back to house leaving Minuet in her own thoughts.

**Minuet's Point of View (POV)**

He wouldn't be himself if I hadn't been around. What did he mean by that? But did I hurt him asking that question? When I think about it he is right, dang it why does he have to be like that! Why did he have to know me so well? Well duh because I talk to him alot and-...WAIT! He is a mime he can't talk, it's part of the mime code(made that up if that is real then sorry). Yet he talks to me so much, not that I complain I like to hear his velvety voice. That isn't the only thing I like about him though, heck I can even say I love things about him...

Focus Minuet, you need to think about the question not French Twist. If I hadn't gone to this school I would never had gotten away from Le Mime, I would never of had my element evolutions, I wouldn't know any of my new friends, and...What am I missing? I can feel there is something I am forgetting but what? Lets see I listed friends, evolution, ex-boyfriend...Wait is it really French Twist that I'm missing? Sure I like French Twist, but I barely know him!

Sure I know (made all this up- Lovewriting22)that his favorite colors green, born on September 17 he likes to argue yet can't cause he's a mime, he can secretly play guitar, his favorite signature move is that invisable rubber chicken, and-...Wait a second, dang I DO know alot about him. But why? I mean when ever we talk It's hard for me to pay attention because of his eyes, oh those dark eyes that pierce my heart...Wait. What? I've never thought that about anyone, never...Yet something about him was attached to me, and I was completly fine with it.

He saved me from dieing from Principle Head, proteted me from Le Mime, and was there for me when she cried...Wait was I really falling for French Twist? Well of course I was I mean I have a crush on him...But is that all? Could it be that I love him? When I think of it when I was picking my dress out I just kepped thinking if French Twist would like one of them. Heck I wore makeup for him and I HATE makeup...Was I really in love with him?...

I heard the limo pull up, yeah I have good ears, and I walked back inside with my black purse and black heels that were like Ming-Mings. As I was walking I relised something. _Wait why did French Twist follow me? Did he want something? _I decided to drop the thought as I went into the limo, and I drowned out the rest of the noise and kept thinking about the question he had asked me...Truthfully I was worried when he asked "A question please"...


	42. A story

After everyone got into the limo things were quiet, until Lou spoke up."Sissy, can you tell me a story?" Lou asked Siren who gave her a puzzled look. "Sorry Lou, i've already told you all of my stories." Siren apologized to her younger sister. "Lou if you really want a story, then ask Minuet she is full of them." Sparky said pointing to Minuet who was staring out the window. "Can you Minuet?...Minuet?" Lou asked, yet Minuet didn't seem to be paying attention. "Oi, Minuet, you there? Hello?" Belle said as she waved a hand in front of Minuet's face. After a little while Minuet finnally blinked and looked at Belle. "Lou wants a story, you got one?" Belle asked and Minuet thought.

"What kind of story Lou?" Minuet asked as Lou thought and responded, "One about a princess and a happy ending!" Minuet smiled and thought of just the right story that will lighten the mood. "Okay, I have just the one. The story of Princess Willow Wish and the 4 princes." Minuet said as Lou grinned and jumped on her lap. "Okay once apon a time there was the beautiful princess Willow Wish and there was something special about her. For you see Willow had the power to grant wishes. One day 4 princes asked for her hand in marrage, yet only one of them wanted to marry her for herself. The other 3 only wanted to marry her for the wishes she could grant." Minuet started as everyone listen to the story.

"That is NOT right! You shouldn't take advantage of a person like that!" Lou said as Minuet smiled and responded, "Your right Lou, that is what Princess Willow Wish thought also. So she planed to see who really wanted to marry her." "She announced to the 4 princess that she will give each of them one wish, yet she told them that they could give the wish to another person if they wanted to. The first prince was the prince of wisdom, he was smart yet lacked muscles and wished for that. Feeling hurt that he used her Princess Willow did grant his wish, but changed it a little. Saying the spell to grant the wish Willow whispered quietly so the prince wouldn't hear, (Willow saying this in story)"Canastra, Willow Wish, give him the muscles of the fish!" So he did get muscles, yet the kind of muscles as in clams. " Minuet paused as everyone laughed.

"The second prince was the prince of fear, he asked for courage. Once again whispered the spell to grant the wish, (Willow saying the spell again in story) " Willow Wish, and hog, give him courage as in the cartoon dog!" With a puff of smoke a pink and black dog (courage the cowardly dog) fell on the prince and he jumped up. The prince of fear was scared of everything, especially dogs so he ran out of the room with courage the dog following him." Minuet paused once again as everyone laughed once again.

"The third prince was the prince of stupidity, yet he thought of something that he thought will get the princess to be his. He asked Princess Willow for her heart. Princess Willow thought about this and thought of an idea and whispered once again (the spell -), "Willow Wish, very tart, give him my name on a plastic heart." With a puff of smoke now inside the prince's hand was a plastic heart with the princesses name on it. Thinking it was a real heart the prince of stupidity ran as fast as he could away from the castle back to his kingdom." Minuet paused one last time as the others laughed.

"Last was the prince of love who was the person who wanted Princess Willow's hand. Willow said to make a wish, yet the prince decided to give Princess Willow the wish instead." Minuet said and everyone watched wanting to know what would happen next. All besides Belle and Sparky were stairing, yet everyone stoped and waited. "Well? What happened next?" Siren asked. "That is the beauty of the story, there is no ending." Minuet said. "Icy was the creator of the story, she creates stories that the person who is listening creates the end. So everyone is happy." Belle explained as everyone stayed silent. The Limo then pulled up to a white jumbo jet and everyone, besides the Elemental girls, jaws dropped.

"Welcome to Belle's jet. Lets go." Sparky said as she and the other Elemental girls got out with everyone following after them. The living room of the jet had a creme colored carpet, white walls, a ash wood coffee table, a 50 inch plasma screen, all the game systems know to man, and more. "My parents would pamper me when I was little." Belle said as she sat on one of the black couches. Everyone just shrugged and sat down on either one of the 7 chair, one of the three love-seats, or one of the 4 couches. After the jet took off Belle told everyone about the jet.

"The jet has six 100 square feet rooms, a 20 square feet kitchen and 11 bathrooms. Each of the room was portraied after one of the girls. On the right side of the jet we have mine, Icy, and Minuet's room. On the left side we have Sparky, Ming-Ming, and Fifi's room." Belle explained as everyone nodded their heads. "If you all excuse me, I will be in my room taking a nap." Minuet said after she got up and went through one of the hallways and they heard a door open and close. "Huh, just like your guys's house." Coco joked and everyone laughed. "Hey, wait a minute, wheres French Twist?" Sparky asked and everyone looked around and found out that French Twist had disappeared. "Oh well." Mark said as he shrugged his shoulders.


	43. Stow aways

Minuet left the group to not only take a nap, but to figure some stuff out still. As she opened the door to her room a hand on her shoulder stoped her. Looking behide her she saw French Twist and smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hello French Twist, come in." Minuet said instructing French Twist to follow her into her room. Blushing French Twist followed her into the room and Minuet fliped the lights on. The room was actually 2 floors, a staircase, white wallpaper with flowers on them, and red carpet. On the first floor there was a red couche, black king sized bed, and a empty grey desk.

"Sorry if its a bit much, but this is home to me." Minuet said as she went up the staircase, and for some reason French Twist followed her as if under a spell. "Now did you want something French Twist?" Minuet asked as they made it to the second floor. This floor had a maple wood closet, vanity, and dresser. Along with another king sized red bed with matching pillows, a maple wood door, and another desk yet this one had stuff on it. "Um, yes I wanted to ask you-" French Twist began to ask as he followed her to the bed and tripped on something. French Twist fell forward as Minuet looked back at him, causing them to both land on the bed with Minuet underneath French Twist both with a blush.

"OW!" yelled something from under the beds covers. Minuet and French Twist jumped up and pulled the covers off revealling a terrified looking Le Mime. All three then stared at each other in silence...Till Minuet screamed her head off...Everyone came running into the room and up the stairs. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Belle yelled as she saw Le Mime on the bed and suprised Minuet in a blushing French Twist's arms bridal-style. "Fell. Bed. Noice. Off covers. Le Mime." Minuet spoke quick and not that many people understood, until French Twist explained what had happened.

"Okay...But that still doesn't explain why-" Fifi was about to say somthing else when more people entered. "Le Mime! What happ-" Matador Plear came up the stairs along with Mike the Ringleader, Stinky Mike, and Heat Streak yet stopped when they saw everyone. "You have a lot of nerve to come on to MY jet." Belle spoke with a venom-filled voice as she and everyone else glared at them besides the people who didn't know them. "Okay..SOMEBODY explain what is going on here?" Buena Girl asked/yelled and broke the silence.

"Okay, Sheen Ice found out that Icy got excepted into the society of elements(that is the official name) and saw her leave(the mysterious shadow from Party and goodbye?). He took Matador's jet to England to go to the ceebration since he was invited. We snuck on because we were at the airport and saw your jet and we couldn't get there any other way. WE want to go there because we were invited also, and we want to see Icy off." Heat Streak quickly explained. "Okay...Belle this is your jet, your choice what to do with them." Minuet said after a long puase.

Belle thought for a good 10 minutes before she let out a sigh. "If I throw them out of the airplane I get arrested, so you can stay in one of the guest rooms." Belle said and the elemental boys let out a sigh of releif. "But hey, thought you said these rooms were only 100 feet, this is way more then that." Rickocet stated as the others looked at the room. "That is because when it comes to measuring Belle is the worst. The rooms are 100,000 feet including bathrooms. There are also 4 guest rooms, each room has 2 beds, yet only 2 rooms are okay at the moment for renovations." Minuet said before looking at a grinning Belle.

"Oi Mrs. Grin, you comfy in French Twist's arms?" Belle comented and finally both Minuet and French Twist looked at each other and jumped away from each other, yet French Twist tripped over something. On the ground was Le Mime's hat, which Minuet kicked over to Le Mime as he got off her bed. _So THATS what I tripped over...Good_ French Twist thought as he glared at Le Mime, who glared back. Everyone else thought shrugged it off and went back to the lobby of the plain, and didn't talk for a long silence. "Wait! If only two guest rooms are available, then where are WE going to sleep?" Kiley asked and everyone realized that it was true.

"Well...Me and the girls could take a family into our rooms. All of our rooms are the same yet diffrent colors and some other stuff. Mine is red and orange, Ming-Ming's is neon orange and green, Fifi's is black and brown, Belle's is black and white, Icy's is blue and white, and we already saw Minuet's room...Hmm...I guesse I can take in the Fuegos and the Kelvins can stay in Icy's room. Belle could take in the Bulls, Minuet the Twists, Ming-Ming the Dementos, and Fifi the Fleas. Rickochet and Buena Girl your family could share the other guest room if that is okay." Sparky threw in the idea and everyone was okay with it.

Then there was a cell phone ring and Minuet escussed herself and walked down the hallway again. After a little small talk the conversation became and argument nobody understood because Minuet was speaking a diffrent language. The conversation ended when Minuet snapped the phone shut and stormed into her room locking it behind her. "What was THAT about?" Mrs. Bull asked as everyone else shrugged their shoulders, besides Belle who was starring at the hallway Minuet had taken. "Her mom wants her to wear a tradicional dress for the party." Belle explained not taking her eyes off of the hallway as the others stared at her confused.

After about 10 minutes Minuet walked down the hall yet in a wearing somthing diffrent. This was a white kimono with a cherry blossom design to the borders along with a pastel pink obi sash. Her hair in perfect waves streamin down her back and sides as Minuet held a white fan with gold roses on it infront of her face covering everything but her eyes. "Somthing diffrent, but tradicional she says." Minuet mummbled as she sat back down in her seat as no one talked to her fearing she would yell.


End file.
